


Selfish or Selfless

by Impossiblegirl2015, VictoriaSin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, Jealousy, Realization, Taking what you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblegirl2015/pseuds/Impossiblegirl2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSin/pseuds/VictoriaSin
Summary: Darcy secretly waited, Loki ignorant about falling, and Bruce is back with Betty. Will Darcy have that fairy tale ending worthy to stand next to Beauty and the Beast? Or is it Norse Mythology worthy?
He saw a flash of nerves through her eyes. "Take what you want and never regret anything."





	1. Seeing Green

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, just the plot.
> 
> I seriously can't wait for Thor; Ragnarok where three of my favorite people will be in. Darcy, Loki and Bruce.
> 
> This fic hasn't been beta'd, if I were to be honest, I'm having trouble finding a beta. Pardon my mistakes.
> 
> To the story...,

“Fucking piece of shit!”

“Language!” Steve yelled at him.

But how can he hold back his curse? The robot just tore his shirt. Also, he has now a not so deep cut across his lower torso. A part of him is now sympathizing with the Avengers. Facing a madman who wants to control people is annoying. That lead him to understand why it took quite a while for them to accept him, especially Barton. He could only grin wickedly at the thought. A few months ago, he was sure he would never imagine himself to be fighting robots to defend the freedom of the human kind. Times have changed.

“What can you expect, Cap?” He heard Tony from the comms. “He’s been spending too much time with Darcy.”

“Profanities have been embedded on me ever since I’ve seen Thor’s face.” Tony snorted a lot because of his comeback. “I’m just more vocal about it now.”

“Less chit-chat, boys. More fighting.” Natasha’s sultry voice reached his ears. It has been a mystery to him how she never have to catch a breath.

Being bought up as a Prince of Asgard, Loki never missed a day of training. No matter how much he hated it. He had always preferred magic in its graceful state. He has always been too _posh_ for brawling; still he is decent in sword fighting. There is one weapon that he thought would be a nice extension of his character, and that’s the daggers. It’s easy to yield; he doesn’t have to exert too much energy, just strike with efficiency. Light to carry and as he is slowly getting in touch with his Jotun heritage, he found out that it is also easy to make.

Three against one, that’s not new to him. He is not sure which part of the robot is its weakness, so he just cut off its head clean. He heard an explosion inside the shop near him. He didn’t even flinched; he remembered the time wherein Thor would always advice him to stay behind in each battle in Asgard, saying that he’s the tactician, not a warrior. And that didn’t escape the council’s watchful eyes. He’s not as strong as his brother, well that was back then. He may never be able to match the power of Thor’s punches but now, his back doesn’t ache much anymore whenever he gets slammed to the floor, or a wall, or a car. Cuts don’t sting as much and his stamina has grown.

“Loki, there’s someone in the shop.” Tony told him.

“I thought everyone’s evacuated.” He said as he rushed to the burning shop.

“Yeah, it’s hard to keep count sometimes.” Clint answered him.

He walked in, not minding the fire as it burn the rest of his shirt. The flame died upon contact with his skin. He let the cold run all over the place as he took one step after the other, cautiously. “Is there anybody here?” The fire slowly being extinguished.

“ _Help!_ ”

It was a woman’s voice coming from behind the counter, he heard another indistinct noise. He tilted his head to hear it clearly; there was a baby’s cry. _‘Great, a baby.’_ He kept the sarcasm to his self. He moved his hand sideways. The temperature of the room went down. Ever so gracefully, the fire died. “You can step out now, the fire’s gone.”

The lady cried while carrying the baby, saying things he can’t understand as he was pulled in to a quick embrace. “Someone get down here and get them out, she has a baby.” He push down the comms tighter to his ear as he spoke. It wasn’t long when Tony was there, offering help as Jarvis translated for them. Before they took off, the woman looked at Loki and said something.

“She said that she owes you her life and her son’s. And she will tell him about your heroic deeds.” The AI said, Tony gave him a strange look.

A thousand battles he had aided with his strategies, thousand battles won. But this moment is the one that will be most glorious for him. “Take care of your son.” He said, she nodded and they left the area. Walking out of the shop, the battle continued, shirtless and wounded, he fought his way to the Captain’s side.

“We have a problem, Cap.” Clint shoots an arrow to one of the robot’s face and ducked as it exploded. “We have a giant robot coming in from the east side.”

“First thing first, is the area cleared of civilians?” Steve was breathing hard.

“Loki got the last two.” Tony was still up in the air. “I’m already scanning the robot for weak spots.”

Natasha managed to rip a robot’s arm off and destroy it. “What a bad time for Thor to visit his dad.” She was looking at Loki.

He requested his brother to fetch a book for him, that’s the reason why they didn’t have Thor with them at the moment. “Trust me, if I was permitted to go back to Asgard, I wouldn’t have asked him. Odin knows how much I hate people meddling with my things.”

The robot came into view, it’s massive. It looked like a hunched back human, driving its fist on the concrete floor. It seemed to be patterned on some kind of animal; he can’t put a name to it. “A monkey?” Clint said, almost disbelievingly. As if it was the craziest idea that any villain can have. But the word ‘monkey’ was the one he was looking for.

“That’s where it got its resemblance!” He exclaimed.

“Found a weak spot.” Tony got their attention. “It’s just under the hunch, Dr. Doom must have thought about how we’re going to look for its weak spot so he just placed a big chunk of metal on it. Quite creative, such a smart man.” His lips twitch at the comment.

“Can you cut through the metal?” Steve asked.

“I’ll see what I can do-“ Tony was cut off by a loud scream, there was a rumble. If the scream wasn’t familiar to Loki, he would have thought there’s a mini earthquake with each jump the giant green beast takes.

“ _He’s back!_ ”

Tony sounded elated upon seeing an old friend. But he can see Natasha’s face become more serious and intense than it was a few moments ago. “Do you think he has any idea what he should do?” She asked.

“Looks like he has an idea, he’s headed for the robot.” Steve answered her, tone sounding hopeful.

“ _Smash!_ ” Hulk attacked the robot, the two fighting for dominance. All they could do was get out of the way and avoid getting pancaked. Missing an arm, the robot was still fighting. In the sky, Tony looked like a fly, hovering around them. Trying to get hold of the weak spot.

“There’s no way I can get close if they’re moving this much.” Tony hissed as Hulk and the robot roll to the ground. “Whoa, foreplay.” Loki grinned; he casually stood at the side. He saw an open vendo machine; he reached out for a drink. He turned to Natasha that just landed; she was giving him a disapproving look.

He shrugged at her. “The fire got me building quite a thirst.” She took the bottle from his hand and took a swig from it.

“I can’t believe how dysfunctional we are sometimes.” Clint said to them, he was trying to send an arrow to the robot’s back. “Tony’s right, they’re moving too much.”

“Of course I’m right!”

“Doesn’t that _–thing_ listen to instructions?” Loki asked as he leaned on a wall.

“It’s been a while.” Natasha simply said.

“Still worth a shot.” Steve started running to the giants, yelling instructions to Hulk. “Smash the back! The back, Hulk. Smash. Back.”

“ _Incredible_ ,” Loki commented. “See what he did there? The one word thing?”

Natasha rolled her eyes at him.

They saw Hulk turn to Steve for a moment, and from mindless fighting, he started to move with purpose. Slammed the robot face down, climbed its back and ripped every wire that there is. Hulk gotten grease all over him, he retreated from the opponent with a grunt when it stopped moving.

They approached him, but when Hulk saw Loki, he sent him flying to a parked car. And all that Loki could remember before losing consciousness was the green beast walking towards him and yelling, “ _Puny God._ ”


	2. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's meeting Betty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by a Stevie Wonder song; Signed, sealed, delivered I'm yours.
> 
> Not beta'd, pardon my mistakes.

Darcy was thankful for the heads up her secretary has given her. Bruce is coming back, she couldn’t be any happier. But her happiness was short lived with the fact that he’s coming back with Dr, Elizabeth Ross, with Betty. Questions are starting to flood her mind; she placed her pen down for a moment. Collecting her thoughts, ‘Focus at the job at hand.’ News control, she called for her secretary. “Give me footages, the ones we got and if possible everything we can get out hands on.” Sandra, her secretary was writing it all down as she speaks. “There’s going to be a lot of negative news, get some agents to write positive things. Stop any news with sensitive information from spreading.”

Her job used to be focused on not letting important information from being leaked. But when she saw how politicians manipulate the news for their benefits, she quickly sent a report to Fury. From being the Media Damage Control Team (MDCT), he suddenly gave her a PR and Liaison Department. They use to have a small room in the SHIELD HQ, now they have a whole floor in the Avengers’ Tower. From having five computer literate agents, she now has over fifty people working for her.

“Ms. Darcy,” she could only take a deep breath as the AI called her name. “The team is waiting for you at the top of the tower.”

“Thanks, Jarvis.” She collected few folders on her desk. Looking at her secretary, “Call me if things get too much, I’ll rush –immediately.” She wants to and at the same time doesn’t want to see Bruce again. With each step towards the elevator, her breathing became shallow; it felt like her stomach is in a twist. And now she has given instructions on how they should handle the situation, her mind recalls the questions she was avoiding just a few moments ago.

_‘Why did he leave? Was it to look for Betty? Are they together **–together** now? It’s not entirely impossible, she is his first love. And no one can match first loves.’_

She chew on her bottom lip, a year has gone by since he up and left her. Thinking about it rationally, she has no right to feel hurt because he never said to her that he likes her, too. Yeah, they flirted, but maybe Bruce was just too kind to flat out reject her. He used to be sweet towards her, Hulk saved her from falling- _‘Darcy Lewis!’_ she scolded at herself mentally, _‘stop over thinking! There’s nothing to think about anyway. If he feels –felt anything remotely romantic, he would have called. Just like what he did with Tony, there’s nothing romantic about them, but they are friends. Yeah, he didn’t call anyone else, just his friend.’_ Then another question popped into her mind. _‘Does that mean he didn’t even saw me as a friend?’_ She let out an exasperated sigh, she annoys even herself.

The elevator doors open and she saw them rushing, Tony was still wearing his Ironman suit, Clint has his quiver on his back, Steve was carrying an unconscious Loki, Bruce was being dragged by Natasha and another woman. She ran her eyes back to where it started and involuntarily paused at Loki, shirtless and wounded. “Has anyone called Dr. Cho, yet?” She asked and eyes darted her way. She took long strides to where Steve lay Loki.

“Yeah, we called as soon as we got into the jet.” Clint answered, even he was irritated.

“Jarvis, call her again.” She barked the order. “Tell her to drop everything she is doing and get her ass up here.” She stared at the cut on Loki’s lower torso, it’s almost ten inches long, and his arms have small cuts, too. She ran a hand over his forehead. “What happened? And why is he half naked?”

“The long cut was from a robot.” Tony explained to her in his casual tone. “His shirt got burnt when he saved a mother and a child from a burning shop. And the rest was because of Bruce.”

Her head snapped at the direction to where the doctor was. The woman –she’s assuming to be Dr. Betty Ross, was beside him, wiping away the grease stain from his face, sitting too close and whispering too low. Darcy remembered one thing; she used to be the one to assist him after being the Other Guy. Something stung her eyes, and she couldn’t help sniffling. Bruce was looking at her, brown eyes concern. “What happened to Loki?”

“The Other Guy didn’t know he was already a part of the –team.” He sounded guilty for hurting Loki, how about for hurting her?

Dr. Cho finally arrived; she stepped away from her friend, excusing herself for a moment. She has repressed her sadness for everyone –except for Loki, to think that she’s okay. She has secretly longed for his return and day dreamed of a Disney like fairytale ending for the two of them worthy to stand next to Beauty and the Beast. How stupid was that? How naïve is she? She patted her cheeks dry and looked at herself in the mirror of the restroom. She needs to get herself together.

After she composed herself, settling to be detach just so she can get through the day, she headed for the conference room. Fury was already there at the center end of the table. “Sorry,” she muttered. Why is she often late in meetings? She’s working and living at the same building for crying out loud. She needs to be more punctual. Detachment, because focusing on small insignificant things is better than looking at the man you love with his ever so sweet first love. _‘God damn it, brain!’_

“We just got an Intel that Dr. Doom had collaborated with General Ross-“

“Collaborated? You mean like in a song?” Tony interrupted and faked an excited voice. “I’m so excited for their first album.”

Fury didn’t pay attention to him and continued. “They have different goals but the same enemies. Now, Victor Von Doom is running to be the leader of Latveria. Ms. Lewis, your job is to see through the stream of news and analyze their political system, try to know if he has any chance in winning. Along with that, any information that you’ll get about the two will be appreciated.” She managed to write down everything her boss had said. “Dr. Elizabeth Ross was the one that gave that information to us, so she will be under our protection. I will send an agent to always look after her. And you are free to apprehend anyone who will try to harm or take her. Is that understood?” There were murmurs or agreement all over the room, Darcy had a feeling that they’re all too tired to irritate Fury. “That’s all for now, we’ll be in contact.”

She was up and about to walk out of the door when she heard someone call out her name. She turned to see a blue eyed woman just like herself only with a brown hair and a little bit older than her. Dr. Ross is wearing the sweetest smile she could ever see. It felt like Darcy was going to have a toothache. She returned the smile. “I’m Betty Ross.” She took the hand for a polite handshake.

“Darcy Lewis, PR and Liaison of the Avengers and sometimes babysitter.” The doctor laughed at what she said, she didn’t really thought it was that funny.

“Oh, Bruce is right. You are funny.” She forced to widen her smile at Betty.

“I’m pretty sure Bruce was just being nice.” She saw the man talking to Tony; he was throwing tentative stares at them. He seemed nervous for his girl, it’s not like she will be rude to Betty. Well, she won’t unless provoked.

“He told me a lot of things about you.” Darcy’s eyes widen at the statement. An alarm inside her head was yelling at her. ‘Detach! Detach!’ “Oh, really..,” was the answer she can come up with. Bruce excused himself from his conversation with Tony and is now walking at their direction. She’s just going to have to suck it up. She sassily placed a hand on her waist, not breaking her smile. “Well, I hope it’s all the nice things about me.” _‘Oh, Darcy, you should kill yourself.’_

Bruce placed a hand on Betty’s shoulder, the woman jump a bit due to the surprise before turning to him. He looks weary. “I see the two of you are getting along well.” He was cautious from the way he speaks, it’s like he was just waiting to step on a landmine.

“What do you expect, Bruce?” The woman rolled her eyes at him, it was as if she was expecting him to expect more from her and he should stop worrying.

“Well, Betty, you have a pretty big mouth-“she immediately hit him on the shoulder. Darcy forced a chuckle, like she knew that this is how they really should be to each other.

“Take it easy on the old man.” Bruce gave her a shocked expression.

“The two of you have been talking for a few minutes, now you’re ganging up on me?”

Darcy felt a vibration through her purse; she read the message on her phone and gave Bruce a steady and teasing gaze. “You know how the saying goes,” she paused for the effect. “Bros before hoes.” His lips twitched at the sides and Betty laughed. “See you around, got work to do.”

 

\- - - - -

Bruce watched as Darcy walk away from them; she’s no longer wearing jeans and loose shirt. The corporate attire she has on fitted her well, she wasn’t showing any skin but it didn’t hide what kind of body she has. “Keep on looking, that’s right.” His eyed narrowed and he looked down at Betty, he’s seriously thinking about whether he can handle his pulse around Tony, Betty and Darcy. Life’s just getting more and more difficult for him. “You missed her, didn’t you?” She asked teasingly.

“Keep your voice down.” He said in a hushed tone. “You should thank me, if it wasn’t for me needing shelter and protection, you wouldn’t have the courage to come back.” That’s true, but he won’t say it out loud.

Two months ago, he found Betty near the cottage he was staying at in a secluded area in Latvia. She was bruised and dirty, frantic at warning him about her father’s plan and that they are onto him. The general still determined to capture him to be a lab rat. His sudden disappearance from New York became their clue that he was out in the open again. In between panic and seeking shelter, he can’t help but thinking that her father has reached a new level of psycho.

He kept contact with Tony ever since he left, he was careful in hiding his location. It also helps that after each phone call he would move to another city or country. But now he’s with Betty, he was already thinking of calling Tony to pick them up. He was about to dial his friends number when the Doom-bots attack happened. They were in the city hiding when he saw the giant monkey robot. A part of him knew he was needed, so he told Betty to hide. And once she was out of the way, he let the Other Guy have a go at the steering wheel.

His breathing was labored, lying on the ground buck naked; Natasha covered him with a piece of clothing. Tony greeted him as he was assisted to get up. They were ready to go, that was when he mentioned Betty. They fetched her from she was hiding and headed –home. Yes, Avengers’ Tower is Bruce’s home; here he is welcomed and appreciated. Here he gets the chance o taste normality. He managed to get a move on in his past and he was actually starting to learn to look forward for the future. A future with love, a future that once again he shunned himself from.

When he left, he left Darcy lying on a hospital bed, unconscious, bruised, wounded and motherless. He couldn’t remember every single thing that happened that night. But sometimes, he would catch a glimpse of two brunettes in his dreams, falling. Hulk managed to grab one but the other one was too far from his reach. He left because he felt ashamed, Darcy saw him as a hero. Her faith in him never faltered, he was adored by her, and he was loved by her. The moment he was needed by her, he failed to deliver. Self disappointment consumed him and fear got the better of him. He feared that her blue eyes will look at him as a monster, as a failure, as a person who is not good enough.

Away from her, his heart ached. He regretted each day, each moment they were together and not tell her how he feels. He never told her how much he loves her. He once prayed to the universe to give him another chance. They answered him, he’s back. And he knows he’s being selfish for wanting his own misery to end by wanting to be with her. But he promise this time, he will not fall short.

"Bruce we should come up with a gigolo name for you."

"Ha. Ha."


	3. Great Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No kid. No ring. No problem"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the plot.
> 
> Thank you for to those who read my work, and I'm open for your comments and suggestions to improve my writing skill.
> 
> Not beta'd, pardon my mistakes.
> 
> Having a very difficult time in finding a beta.

_“Facing villains that are a threat to countries and the world, the Avengers seem to be having trouble among their selves.”_ Darcy watches the blond reporter on the news Jarvis had popped up to show her. _“After a year of disappearance, the Hulk came back to aid the team in facing a giant gorilla robot.”_

“RIP Harambe.” She muttered.

 _“But when the fight was over, he sent the God of Mischief flying to a car, back first. Could it be that the disappearance of the giant green monster was because he didn’t want the former villain on the team? Will there be another sudden change in their roster? If there is, will they keep the God or the Hulk?”_ Each reporter had given their opinion on who the team should keep. No one mention anything about them possibly working together. Darcy knew it; they’re setting the mind of the audience in picking. They don’t care about the dynamics of the team.

“Thank you, Jarvis.” The AI turned the screen off, Loki was still lying on the couch with her, his head on her lap.

“They want the people to choose.” He said as he set his book down. “What are you going to do?”

“Give the people another option.” She sighed. “Do you think it’s already too late to call on my secretary?”

“Definitely.” He answered flatly, he stared at her. She seemed to be in deep thought, but her expression is different from when she’s thinking about work. He closed the book he was reading and sat up, facing her. “What are you thinking about?” she chew on her lower lip, she does that whenever an overwhelming feeling is taking over. “I guess the appropriate question would be _–who._ ”

“I wanted to ask him so many questions –so many.” And with that, Loki had opened the lid of the jar. Her face contorted in frustration. “But I have no right to do so. I told him how I feel –felt, we flirted, but we weren’t in a relationship. I have to right to act irrationally _–illogically._ ”

“Since when did women need a _license_ to be irrational?” He countered.

“You know what I mean, Loki.” She groaned at him. “He didn’t promise me anything, he didn’t told me if he _–love me._ ” He saw the sides of her eyes get all red and teary, he immediately wrap her in a tight embrace. “I’ve always hoped that he would come back, and tell me how he missed me. That he was an idiot for leaving and tell me he loves me. Now, I realized I was an idiot. I’m an idiot for waiting.”

“You’re not an idiot for wanting love, Darcy.” He moved away from her, enough to wipe off the tears from her eyes.

“I waited for nothing.”

“It just shows how faithful you can be in a relationship.” He said casually, he never commented on how she kept every guy that’s interested in her at arm’s length. Though a part of him hated to see her just wait for the doctor and get her drowned in paper works. Jane tried to talk her into dating other guys, only to be disappointed in her lack of interest in each one. Loki’s never been a big fan of love, but he is a fan of taking everything he wants. Maybe it’s time to rub that selfish side of him on Darcy. “They’re not yet married, are they?” Darcy rolled her eyes at him.

“I don’t know.”

“No love child?” “If there is, they’ll probably be carrying it all the time.” She said in a bitter tone.

“Well, that’s great.” He smirked at her, and she knows that kind of smirk. It’s that Loki signature smirk that says mischief will be accomplished.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Claim what is yours.”

“He’s _not_ mine.”

“Then, take what you want.”

She thought of it for a moment. “That’s not a good idea.”

“Because it’s a great idea.” He whispered to her.

“They’re in a relationship.” She said firmly.

“No kid. No ring. No problem.” He can see it in her eyes, desire being sparked up. She’s close to saying yes. A few more words of _–encouragement_.

“Someone’s gonna get hurt.”

He expected that from her, she’s never really the kind who’ll hurt people unless provoked. “Would you rather be the one who is always hurt?” He reached out to her, tilted her chin so their eyes meet. Since she had known Darcy, he stopped using mischief and lies for selfish purposes. Yes, he still tricks people, but all of it is just for fun. But now, he feels the need to use it again –for her. She has been lonely for so long. She’s kind, sweet and caring. She deserves to be with the one she loves. “So, what’d you say?”

 

 

\- - - - -

Darcy is not new to working hard to get what she wants. She wanted top marks, she studied. She wanted an iPod, she worked to earn and save money. She wanted a degree, she wrangle herself through college. She gets what she wants, but that’s material things. And what she wants now cannot be studied over night, cannot be bought and definitely cannot be forced into liking –loving her back. Human affection is the hardest to attain.

Looking at herself in front of a mirror, she can’t believe Loki talked her into seducing Bruce. She can back out, but she doesn’t want to be the girl that would always be hurt, alone, crying her heart out, and watching the man she love be with another girl. She’s throwing all the niceness out of the window _–not really_ , she can never be rude to Betty. _‘She’s such a nice person.’_ She sighs, _‘what the hell is wrong with me?’_ She took a deep breath, made sure there’s no lipstick stain on her front teeth. She still looks professional in a white dress that is cut just a few inches above the knee and showing a bit of cleavage.

She saw Loki by the counter and he gave her a long low whistle. That made her smile. “You look ravishing, love.” The elevator door opened, he turned his smile upside down at the sight of Steve. Loki never really shows the rest of the team how sweet he is. It was like their little secret. A part of her kind of wish their rooms weren’t on the common floor (where everybody eats or go to hang and waste time). But a part of her is amazed on how fast he can suddenly frown. She likes Loki’s smile, it’s so carefree at times, but also daring. Her brows crossed and she smiled at the thought, why is she thinking about Loki’s smile?

“Remember to be by my office after lunch.” She told him as she got on the elevator.

“Aye, Lady Darcy.” She rolled her eyes at him, but grinned when the doors was closed. Loki’s mockery knows no end.

 

The receptionist greeted her and she greeted back, she was surprised to see Sandra walking towards her in a hurried pace. She has James behind her, expression same as what Sandra has, worried. “Ms. Lewis, Mr. Stark has been waiting for you.” Her secretary said. “I told him that you have other things to do, but-“

“Relax,” she told her and gestured that she take a deep breath.”I’ll talk to Tony, you’re not getting fired.” She turned to James.” And you?”

“The social media is getting fired up!” He exclaimed. “One article after another about who should stay. There’s even poles, discussions on Reddit and famous people are getting into it, too. It’s crazy, boss, the things we write aren’t getting noticed.”

“Are you sure you’re giving it to the right sites?”

“Absolutely.” He answered.

“Get the top twenty most read articles; I want the summary of that before the day ends.” She turned to Sandra as James walk away. “Get Dave to watch the polls, the most voted on in all social Medias. I want to know who the crowd favorite is, and make him check on the age group of the voters.” She was about to walk inside her office when she remembered something. “Oh, yeah, and coffee.” She opened the door to see Tony, set up holographic screens.

“You’re late!” He sounded annoyed at her. “You’re lucky that Fury’s your boss. I don’t like tardy employees.”

“Yes, because you’ll rather have absentees than tardiness.” She closed the door and sat on her swivel chair.”What do you want? I got a busy day ahead of me.”

“I’m here to present to you the reasons why we should keep the big guy.”

“Not you, too, Tony.”

The hologram flashed a picture of the Hulk and there was a superhero theme song playing at the background as the slideshow continued. “Number one, size matters.” A picture of the giant Harambe and the Chitauri worm ship appeared. “Let’s face it; it’s one of the most honest rules in life. Even you get the better end of the stick because of _your-_ “her eyes narrowed at him. Daring him, she has Pepper on speed dial. “-you get what I mean. Don’t get me wrong, I’m starting to like Loki, he earned my respect. Especially after he prank Steve with an illusion of a pin up girl dancing in front of him. Capsicle almost had a heart attack.”

“He did what?” She almost screeched. “Okay, Tony. I love you with all my heart, but you have to shut your mouth before you get into trouble.”

“But I haven’t said anything wrong, _yet!_ ”

“Do you want me to call Pepper and ask her to drag you away from here by the ear and have Jarvis record it?” He didn’t answer her, she continued. “Good, I know you want to keep the Other Guy.”

“I want Bruce to stay.” She was caught off guard by Tony’s honesty. “I don’t want to be dramatic about this.”

“But you made a presentation?” He just stared at her. “I appreciate what you’re doing. But no one is going to choose between-“

“You can’t dictate the public, Darcy.”

“No. No, I can’t.” She agreed. “But I can make them see that there are other options.”

“Like what?”

“Both of them can stay in the team.” She told him firmly. “I’ll be talking to Bruce and Loki after lunch. You have my word, Tony, that Bruce will stay, as long as he wants to.” If you’re a normal individual, it’s already tough to find a true friend. She can’t imagine what it’s like for two geniuses/genii both with daddy issues, trying to correct their mistakes by saving the world.

Tony turned off the holograms. “Thank you.”

She smiled at him. “Now go. I have to watch these Latveria news and politics so I can send reports to Fury.” She used a hand to shoo him as the other open her laptop. She asked Jarvis to translate the news that she’s watching and the articles that she would be reading.

Both parties making a lot or promises, but with the amount of money Victor Von Doom has, he has the capacity to grant every wish. He’s also straight forward about how he will run the country, dictatorship. And from a poor country filled with people who are growing desperate, they’ll take up the dictatorship as long as the economy is steady. She can only think of the terrors he can cause once he has a country to his own.

She heard a knock on her door, it swung open and it was James. “Boss, you have to see this.” He placed his laptop just at the side of her desk and clicked the video to play. A woman was carrying a child, narrating how Loki had saved them. She has a questioning look for a moment, Loki hates rescuing people. He said it makes him look –human.

The translation was shit, but she can make some sense on some of the sentences. _“He wasn’t scary at all.”_ The woman was smiling. _“He extinguish the fire, he was kind and gentle. He was beaten up and wounded but he still managed to save us.”_

The reporter asked the woman about who should stay with the Avengers.

_“Would you ever choose a monster over a God?”_

“Well, shit!” Darcy exclaimed she could only run a hand over her temple. She rested her back for a moment, thinking. “Someone’s doing this on purpose.” She muttered. ‘But why?’ She pushed back James laptop and he caught it on time. “Have Cynthia check the news about any politician for the past two weeks, passing of laws, problems with the other ties of the countries. Anything that looks suspicious enough that they would want it to be swept under a rug.” James rushed out and she checked at her watch, Sandra forgot about lunch. Again.


	4. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy, Loki and Bruce all in one room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd, pardon my mistakes.

“Good day, Sandra.” Darcy’s assistant jumped from her seat at the sound of his voice. She looked up at him and the lollipop hanging from her mouth fall to her lap.

“S-Sir Loki, g-good day.”

He refrained himself from smiling. “Have you delivered your boss’ lunch?”

“Oh!” She got up quickly. “I -uh –haven’t, I’ll get-“

“Don’t bother yourself.” He said dismissively and held out a paper bag in front of her. “But you should get lunch for yourself. You have twenty minutes before Dr. Banner gets here.” He moved pass the secretary’s desk and she almost reached out for him.

“She asked not to be disturbed anymore.”

Loki already opened the door and Darcy looked up at him.

“I tried.” Sandra said.

“It’s okay,” Darcy sighed. “People can be difficult.”

Loki closed the door with a bang. He knows it’ll be a busy day for the PR and Liaison Department. But he still feels irritated at Sandra; the secretary seems to forget the most important needs. Doesn’t she function with sustenance? How can she forget about bringing her boss food? Isn’t that what servants are for? Clearly ten months on Midgard isn’t enough to understand the human culture and mind, well not fully that is. He has understood some, but he had merely scratched the surface. “I believe she doesn’t understand her job properly.” He held out the paper bag to her.

Darcy set aside her laptop to open what he brought. Chinese. “You know, you’re not supposed to go out of the tower without permission and escorts.”

“Or the paparazzi coming after me?” he changed his appearance, female, short black hair. “You’re the only one who knows how I look if I was a woman.” From his deep raspy voice it went up a few octaves, he sounded dangerously sweet.

“I am strangely turned on by your female counterpart.”

Loki turned back and chuckle at her. “Hurry up in eating; you have a doctor to seduce.”

“You’re so up to the idea.” She opened the box, held a chopstick and dig in.

“It’s a very rare occasion that I can use my evil mind in something _–good._ ” He sat on the couch comfortably, crossing his long legs and letting one arm spread on the back rest.

“I still think this isn’t a good idea. Betty is such a nice person, I don’t want to hurt her.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “I thought we’ve talked about this last night. It wouldn’t kill to be selfish.”

“Uh –yeah, it can.” She told him, eyes wide. “Remember when you wanted the whole planet to yourself?”

“Let me correct myself, it wouldn’t kill to be selfish when it comes to love.”

“Are you going to add ‘love doctor’ to your title? She teased. “That was a whole other level of _–Godly wisdom_.”

“I do have my days, love.” He watched her as she throw away the box and pull off a pressed powder from her purse. His eyes linger on her lips as she covered it again with red. She calls it _‘confidence’_ ; he laughed at when she told him about what she calls the small red stick that she uses to paint her lips.

“Thinking about smothering me?” Darcy cocked an eyebrow, smiling and batted her eyelashes at him.

They’re like this, sweet and flirtatious when the others aren’t there. But they quickly mock and tease each other when the others are present. His smile widens. “You bet,” they heard a knock at the door. “Looks like the good doctor is here.” He saw a flash of nerves through her eyes. “Take what you want and never regret anything.” The door opened and he kept his face straight.

Darcy is not the same girl that Bruce left back then. She’s a woman now, smart and brave. Knows what she can offer to the world. She had pulled through nights filled with bad dreams. She has cried her heart out as she poked on the broken pieces. She had faked happiness while facing misery and she learned to live with it. Move on from the loneliness, that’s easier to shake off than desire.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Bruce said as he closed the door. “Tony showed us the lab.”

“A few minutes are not worth breaking a sweat.” Darcy got up from her chair and gestured for Bruce to sit down on the couch. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

Their eyes met, and Loki’s face was flat as it can be. “I’m sorry about the –uh-“Bruce scratched the back of his ear as he tries to muster an apology.

“There’s no need to apologize, Dr. Banner. We never really had the chance to work hand in hand in a battle. And we weren’t really in a friendly note when we first met.” He said it coolly; the almost shocked expression on the doctor’s face tells him that he didn’t expect him to be civil towards him.

“You have a point.” Bruce said in a clipped tone.

Darcy sat on her desk, facing the two men with her legs crossed. “Coffee? Tea?” She offered with a smile.

“I’m fine.” Bruce said.

“I’ll take up your offer on that coffee.” Loki looked at her straight in the eyes. But the moment she reached for the phone to call her assistant, his eyes traveled to her bare legs. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Bruce did the same. He can’t blame him.

She placed the phone down. “Have you heard the news Bruce?”

“No, not really.” He answered; Sandra walked in with a cup of coffee and went out as fast as she could. He could only wonder if it’s because of him or Loki.

“The public is going wild with the return of Hulk.” She started out. “But the way he greeted Loki had people making speculations that there’s a problem inside the team.”

“Surely there’s no problem with a few _–runs_ , the other guy will get to know him.”

“Yes, but there’s a reason why they are making that story circulate. I’m not yet sure why, but we need to keep face. We need to be on top of things so we can filter the system appropriately for information SHIELD needs.”

His brows narrowed at her. “You’re controlling the media?”

“No, not controlling. People are still entitled to say and write whatever they want to. We’re simply monitoring it, trying to analyze political motivations so SHIELD and Avengers can be prepared. And if there are any information slips, Fury will be more than happy to get his hand inside the cookie jar.” The two men were silent so she continued. “If they would be splashing news about the Avengers, I’d rather have it in our terms.”

“What are you planning?” Bruce asked her, and it seems that she was just waiting to be asked.

“We need to give a reason on why you went –MIA.” He didn’t answer quickly. “As long as that’s not cleared off the way, people will continue to assume the two of you have some kind of bad blood.”

He felt nervous under her gaze, Bruce isn’t happy about the idea of publicizing his guilt and shame. He’s not even sure if he’s ready to tell her why he left. “Uh –I –uhm..,”

“I won’t force you to tell the people the truth, Bruce. We can make something up that’ll benefit SHIELD, Avengers and keep the people happy.”

“Leaving was a –a personal choice.” His lips purse to the side.

“Okay, I know that’ll be a sensitive subject.” Oh, how Bruce wish she knew. Darcy moved her long hair to the side. Giving him a clear view of her neck, this is not the right time to be deadly attracted to her. But he’s just a man. She pointed at Loki. “That’s why you’re here. You’re going to buy us some time to think of something.”

“What do you want me to do?” Bruce looked at Loki and thought he’s still a snob, just less evil.

“It’s time for you to start talking to the public.” Darcy said and she didn’t bother to hide excitement in her voice.

“And everything I say will be filtered and practice.” The God scowled. “Which is not fun, Darcy.”

“No, not filtered and practiced. But there are things you can only say, I’ll give you the general idea and I trust that you go with it.”

“Still limited.” He leaned a bit forward, Bruce was wondering if he was just trying to get a better view of Darcy’s legs. Jesus, he hopes she doesn’t always do meetings like this. “Tell me why I need to do this?”

“Because love is a two way street, Loki.”

He chuckled and Bruce felt strange in hearing an non-evil laugh from Loki’s mouth. “Oh, please explain further.” The doctor tilted his head a bit to the side. Was that a playful tone?

“We need to make it look like the two of you are willing to work together. So, both of you need to exert some effort.”

Loki snorted at Darcy. “Will the Incredible Hulk be doing talk shows anytime soon?”

“I haven’t thought about it that far ahead.” She told them honestly. “For now, we need to be the one who is setting the phase or else we will get trampled by the other runners.”

“Fine.” Loki huffed in defeat, “but no ridiculous guesting like the one you gave to Clint.”

“You have Clint go on a talk show?” Bruce asked, his lips twitched to the sides. Not sure whether he should laugh or be terrified.

“Besides Tony, he’s the only one that’s willing. And you guys have no idea how many offers are sent to the departments E-mail address.” Darcy told them as she got down from her desk. “I’ll tell you when things are ready.” She said to Loki and turned to Bruce. “I’ll send you ideas on why you went MIA. If you have ideas of your own, that’ll be great. I’m going to have to ask Fury on how much I can say about the current situation. I have a feeling it’s none, but I’m holding my fingers cross.”

He and Loki got up from the chair and headed out. People were looking at them and kept his head down. Loki doesn’t seem to be bothered by it at all; he kept his head leveled to the floor and back straight. He got into the elevator and went down to the lad. Betty has her lab coat on and fixing the slides. She looked up at him when he entered. “How’s the meeting?” she asked gleefully.

“Apparently, the return of the Hulk is a big deal. And I need to tell them why I went away.” He put on his coat.

“Sounds reasonable, people would want to know why their hero left.” She handed him a slide and he labeled at.

“I’m not sure how people will react to the I’ll-never-be-good-enough issue.”

“Did you tell her?” She asked in a lowered voice.

“No.”

“You have to tell her. The sooner, the better.”

“How?” He asked simply, he wasn’t really waiting for an answer.

The door of their lab swung open, Tony has his arms spread wide like they should be bowing down to him. “That’s why you have me, Bruce.” That wasn’t a fairy godmother entrance, but Tony tried.

“Again, how?” He tucked his hands inside the pocket of his pants. “Only now the question _‘how’_ is for, _how did you know what we were talking about?_ ”

“Jarvis, he’s everywhere nowadays.” Tony said and Betty looked at him and her face was filled with disbelief. It wasn’t new to Bruce how Tony would simply invade other people’s privacy but it’s a new territory for Betty. His friend continued, “I’m just making sure that whatever you and Betty have in here is strictly platonic.”

“Why do you care, Tony?” He sighed in frustration.

“Let’s just say that I know a girl who waited for you. You know how big my heart is, and my hobby is getting you to date someone.”

“She did?” They didn’t have to say her name; it was pretty obvious what was going on between Bruce and Darcy back then. They even encourage the two.

“But I have a feeling that she thinks something funny is going on between you and your lady friend here.”

“But we’re not-“

“She doesn’t know that.” Tony rolled his eyes at the two scientists. “She’s a great political analyst, but she’s not a psychic.”

His brows furrowed, Darcy didn’t seemed jealous. She was kind and welcoming to Betty. Was she trying to be happy for him? He clenched his jaw to stop himself from smiling. Darcy’s really a nice girl.” Yeah, I’ll talk to her.” He saw Betty stood straight, eyes wide at him.

“Don’t mess it up, buddy.” Tony told him.


	5. Nights With Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I -I missed this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the movie;To Write Love On Her Arms.
> 
> Has NOT beta'd, pardon my mistakes.

Most evenings, it’ll be just Loki and her in the kitchen of the common floor. The team simply gathers in their floor every morning because of the breakfast meals that Darcy cooks. But whenever Jane and Thor come back from their trip all over the world and other realms, the four of them would dine together and watch a film or two. At first it was Jane who would help her in cooking, but Loki proved himself to be more competent in that area. So it became an agreement that Darcy and Loki will cook and the couple would be the ones to wash the dirty dishes. She would notice that Loki sometimes get a plate or two dirty on purpose or add a few more pans in the sink. He would wink at her while the two are busy snuggling.

While the boys were at Loki’s room discussing things about their home or looking at things Thor bought back. She and Jane would sit by the counter and talk. Catching up on things, chat about work, reminisce about the past, and the topic for tonight is Bruce and Betty. “Did you guys talk already?” The astrophysicist asked.

“Yeah, we did. Yesterday after lunch, I had a meeting between him, me and Loki.” Her tone was flat.

“I mean talk _–talk_ , you know. The big _‘why’_ ”

“I tried to get it out from him during the meeting. I even gave him a _non-personal_ but totally valid reason so he won’t suspect that I’m just fishing. But he said that he left due to a personal reason.”

“Bullshit!” Jane yelled a bit. “I can’t believe he said that.” She took a swig of what she was drinking. “How did you react when you met Betty?”

“I smiled and Joke around; she told me that Bruce told her a lot about me. You?”

“Like a scientist.” Jane paused. “Do you think she’s being nice to you so you wouldn’t come near Bruce?”

Darcy held both of her hands in midair with a confused look on her face. “Where did you get that idea?”

“I was in a plane once, their movies and music was shit. So, I settle for this magazine that has tips on how to go head to head with another girl when it comes to fighting for a guy. It was written there that some girls act nice against other girls so that they’ll feel guilty –or something that’s like that and they would back away.” Jane explained and she seemed pretty convinced in she had read. “It’s like some kind of reverse psychology stuff.”

“Okay, no more plane magazines for you. Stick with encyclopedia, or Danielle Steel.” She told Jane and both of them laughed.

“What are you going to do?”

She paused, not sure if she should tell Jane about their plan. Jane’s relationship with Loki isn’t as bad as it use to, but it’s not peachy either. She’s going to keep it for now. “What do you think I should do?” She thought that she might as well listen to the good side while doing the bad thing.

Jane rested her elbow at the counter, thinking deeply. “I want you to be happy.” She started and looked at Darcy. “I know the first few months since he went away you were sad and trying to make it seem you’re happy.” She never really thought that Jane knew. “And I –I should have been there for you, but I didn’t know how. Then Loki came into the picture, things started to get better for you. You started smiling again, genuinely. I don’t know how he did it, but I’m thankful that he did.” Jane stopped speaking; she placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes forming red rings at the side.

“Jane, you did nothing wrong. I don’t really come with a manual. In fact, friendships don’t come with a manual.” She held her friend’s hand. “Loki understood _–understands_ what it’s like. And to be honest, he didn’t do any cheering up. He just let me ride through it.”

“Can I be honest?” Jane’s face was full of hesitation.

“You’ve already told me about Thor’s other hammer and how he yielded it-” She was hit lightly in the shoulder. “You can be honest when it comes to me.”

“I think you should just drop Bruce.” Of course, Darcy thought. Jane’s never been the one to break rules. “I think –I think Loki will be good to you.”

She was about to tell her how crazy that sounds, but the boys came into view. Thor’s shirt was soaked and he was holding a bottle of soda. Loki was smirking as he walked beside his brother. Jane immediately got up from her seat. “What did you do?” She hissed at the mischievous one.

“I saw this video on YouTube.” Loki was trying to explain it like the way Jane would when she explains scientific things to Thor. “I just wanted to try if the mint would really cause the soda to bubble up.”

“You knew it was going to work!” He just shrugged at his brother’s girlfriend.

“I’ll defeat you at your own game, Loki.” Thor said solemnly. “Just you wait.”

“I like to see you try, brother.” Loki was daring Thor.

Darcy could only roll her eyes at them, _‘boys’_. Looking at Loki she got thinking about what her friend said. Yeah, they help each other ride through the bad times. But they do it as friends. Yes, they snuggle and cuddle, flirt like there’s no tomorrow, but Loki would never see her in that kind of light. He’s her friend.

 

 

_Her left arm was stretched out, reaching for the other woman. Her mother’s face didn’t look scared, she looked prepared. She looked up and saw a large green hand wrap around her body. Grip too tight, she heard her leg snapped. They were in the air; Hulk was trying to reach out. He has nothing to hold onto so he can propel his self. She remembered the one thing that her mother mouthed to her ‘ **I love you’**. Instead of darkness, she was blinded by a bright light. Everything was white and in her hands was a bouquet of flowers. She’s walking down an aisle. But someone was already in her spot. The church bell rang and the newlywed turned to face her. Bruce was holding Betty’s hand and planted a kiss on it before smiling towards her._

Darcy woke up from her dream and sat up. She hasn’t dreamed of her mother for a very long time. The SHIELD psychiatrist told her it was normal when a person has been to trauma and it’ll go away once the patient had accepted the lost. Darcy has accepted the lost and the dream had stopped. She wonders why it was back, and wondered about the trip-py ending. She threw the covers to the side and switched the lamp by her side on. Checking the time it’s almost three in the morning.

She got up from her bed, out of her room and across the hall to Loki’s room. She checked if the door was locked, but it wasn’t. So she opened the door and entered. The glass wasn’t covered and the moon light illuminated Loki. His other arm was spread to one side while the other was rested on his stomach. A few strands of his hair were on his face. His usual scowl or smirk was hidden away by a peaceful expression.

She walked to his bed and lay by his side, resting her head on his spread arm. He stirred and moaned, he’s a light sleeper, and she knew that. “Had a bad dream?” He asked in his half asleep state.”It’s been a while.”

“It wasn’t a bad dream, but it was strange.” She was almost whispering. “Can you –do the thing?”

He roll to his side, head just above hers and hand rested on her waist. He was the perfect big spoon. “The green grass will fill your lungs with its minty scent.” He started and Darcy can see the walls of the room disappear from her sight. “Trees are home for small creatures.” She heard birds’ chirp. “The leaves of the trees are giving you the perfect view of the moon.”

This is how he chases her nightmares away. Back then, when her nightmares started, she would go to the living room and stay up till the morning. When Loki arrived and the fall would replay in her sleep, she jumped awake with a scream. Her door burst open and Loki was there. Asked her if she’s alright and he offered to stay. They curled in her bed, she was crying when he started whispering things to her. Everything around the room changed. Since then, every time she would wake up from her bad dream, she would go to his room. And he did different illusions every time. She can’t remember when she stopped coming.

She let out a satisfied sigh. “I –I missed this.”

She didn’t have to look up to see his face to know he was smiling. “Me, too.” He admitted. “But I don’t want your nights be haunted by nightmares.”

She closed her eyes and basked in his embrace. For a frost giant, he was really warm.


	6. Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is sensing it, while Loki is still wondering about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thankful for those who read my story. I never really thought anyone would read it. But I'm glad you do!
> 
> NOT beta'd, at this point I should have found one already. But none of my friends have time, others are not taking me seriously. Like, 'Why would you need a beta? Your story has very few reads.' kind of way. Ouch, right?
> 
> But enough with that, on to the story..., <3

“Where’s Darcy?” Jane asked from the hall.

Loki choked on his coffee; he didn’t wake Darcy when he got up. He thought she needed the rest, he didn’t expect Jane will go to her room looking for the girl.

“Is she already in her office?” The scientist checked on her wristwatch, still poking at the subject. The elevator door opened, the soldier and two assassins walked up to them. “Have you guys seen Darcy?”

Loki cleared his throat. “She’s in my room.” He said in a low hushed voice. Natasha cocked an eyebrow at him. Steve gave him a questioning look, Clint seemed shocked while Jane and Thor were simply waiting for him to continue. “She had a nightmare.” The staring eased.

“Her nightmares are back? Since when?” From the way Jane asked him, he wondered if she knew about the nights he would replace Darcy’s nightmares with illusions.

“Just last night.”

“She’s probably stressed from working.” Natasha’s cold tone was a bit warmer this time. She sat at the free chair at the table. “I was looking forward on what she was going to cook.”

“Sorry I woke up late, guys!” Their eyes darted to the hall where Darcy was, she was still wearing her pajama. “I’ll start cooking.” She was about to go behind the counter but Loki stopped her. He gestured for her to sit, and so she did as she was told.

“I already cooked breakfast.” Everyone was staring at him, and he hoped that if she didn’t look up they wouldn’t make it seem like an embarrassment. He intended to take the chore away from Darcy and like everything else; it’ll be something that only the two of them will know. He sucked it up and handed Darcy coffee and a plate with a healthy amount of serving.

Darcy has her fork just a few inches away from her mouth when Natasha decided to yell. “Wait!”

Loki rolled his eyes at the red head. “I am offended that you’d think I’ll put poison in my master piece.”

Natasha smirked. “I’m just making sure.”

Loki’s scowl deepened, he snatched the fork from Darcy’s hand and inserted the food in his mouth. He was looking at widow as he chewed. He swallowed and opened his mouth for her to inspect it.

“You know, I was only teasing.” The spy told him as she helped herself with a serving.

“Ha. Ha.” He said blandly.

“This is actually pretty good.” It was like a good signal for the rest of the team to dig in.

The elevator door opened, Tony walked towards them with Pepper, Bruce and Betty by his side. Talking about things, he guesses that they’re catching up on each other’s lives. The whole gang was there. He settled himself on a chair just beside Darcy, sipping coffee, listening to the chatters, smirking on some jokes. He would answer questions that were directed to him but he wouldn’t go beyond simply answering the question. He would really just observe everybody around him.

Jane would sometimes give Thor a bite of whatever she’s having; he tried not to do an eye roll at the sight or vomit. Natasha was focused on what Steve was saying, probably about the Russians back in his days. Betty seemed to be overwhelmed but she has Clint and Bruce to talk to. But every now and then he would he Bruce glancing at Darcy, a small yet dark part of him is swelling so she shifted his gaze to Tony and Pepper. The genius was trying to make an excuse to not attend a meeting, but Pepper looked like she won’t be taking _‘no’_ this time.

“What are you thinking about?” Darcy move a bit close to him.

“Nothing much.”

“Are you planning on world domination? _Again._ ” She teased.

He chuckled. “World Domination planning are scheduled every Thursdays, my love.” He paused; he saw some ears perked at his endearment. It escaped his lips before he could filter it out, he saw Jane smirked and Thor stricken from his seat. The rest kept a straight face, except for Betty who threw a worried glance at Bruce. He’s usually the more cautious one, the one who is keen on keeping the depth of their friendship in the shadows. Then, he felt something in his chest, a feeling that he cannot quite place. He doesn’t want their friendship to be shaded anymore.

“For someone who’s not thinking of anything, you sure looked like you’re thinking of something.”

“It’s because you reminded me of taking over the whole world again.” Darcy smiled at him, he thought of letting their friendship go out in the open already. He wasn’t sure why he felt that way, but he guessed that there won’t really be any harm there, right? “Did you sleep well last night?”

He saw Darcy tilt her head to the side. “Yeah, better since I move to _yo-_ “

“Good.” He cut her off, not everyone needs to know that part right now. He got up and Darcy was looking at him strangely. “I think I should get back on the book I’m reading.” He’s up and about to walk away when he felt a hand on his. The wind was knocked out of him when he met her blue eyes.

“Have you read the e-mail I sent you?” She asked him.

“E-mail?” He heard it somewhere before, she created one for his phone. He’s mind a bit blurry at the moment. It’s not like it’s the first time they held hands. But it if the first time they did it in front of everyone, though he wasn’t sure if anyone was even looking at them. He took in a breath,  _‘Loki, bloody fuck –E-mail, what’s an e-mail?’_

She caught on his long pause and groaned, got up from her chair not letting him go. He let her drag him across the room to where her laptop was. “I’m sorry, it’s just you’re so well adjusted at times I tend to forget you’re not originally from here.”

“You sometimes forget I’m a God?” He faked his hurt voice; he’s not thinking about who was watching them.

She chuckled in a playful way. “No, Loki.” They sat on the couch not far from the kitchen. Everyone has their eyes on them; Steve might actually break his neck. “I’ll never forget you’re heaven sent.” Jane spat out her coffee, there were no casualties.

He cocked his head to the side, smiling at her seductively. “Next to an angel, I don’t think I am.” Darcy burst out laughing.

Among their team, Clint was the one who reacted first. “Jesus H. Christ, get a room!” He yelled at the two.

“No, thank you.” Loki said to him, “I actually like _our_ floor.”

“Since when did the two of you was that _–cheesy._ ” Clint struggle for the word, because what he had in mind was, _‘all up each other’._

“Mind your own business, birdman.” Darcy said as she open up the e-mail she sent to Loki. But Clint isn’t really the kind of guy who gives up easily.

“Or what?” He dared.

Darcy on the other hand has means on making them suffer. “Or the next guesting I’ll give to you involves a piano, make up and singing to the tune of _‘thinking out loud’_ about the things you like.” Clint’s smile faded quickly at the mention of singing. While the two high five’d.

“He’s going to sing even if it’s in the tune of whatever Justin Bieber song, just answer his question.” Clint complained at that, but Tony was really demanding an answer.

It was strange, they looked at each other and Loki sighed. “I’m really sorry, my love!” He exclaimed, “I forgot that our love must be hidden from the world!” He said dramatically as he held a pillow close to his chest.

Darcy slightly hit him on his shoulder. “Don’t mind Loki, he’s just being devious as usual.”

“How about you?” Tony asked, and she just looked back at him. “Are you being devious just like he is?”

“What’s up with you? You’re acting like my dad.” She said to lighten up the tension.

“Answer me or I swear to God _–not these two Gods_ , that you’ll be grounded, missy.”

Her eyes widen at surprised, Tony never likes the _‘you’re-acting-like-my-father’_ comments but now he’s riding it. “Loki and I have been friends since _–I don’t know,_ we just kind of _–clicked._ And like any usual friends do we joke around.”

“But what you did was flirting.” Tony pointed out.

“Yeah, we’re like that. If some friendships survive fart jokes, ours survive in harmless flirting.” She said dismissively.

Loki felt his stomach churn. They are friends. It’s now out in the open, but why does it feel like he wants something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an actually video of Hawkeye singing in the tune of 'thinking out loud' in a talk show.


	7. Walks and Lab Coats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reporters crowd over Loki. Bruce gathers his courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT beta'd, pardon my mistakes.

Bruce was actually glad that Tony cleared the problem the moment it presented itself. He was never really good at controlling his facial expressions. Yeah, he was good at keeping the Other Guy in check, but that doesn’t mean his face doesn’t give him away. And seeing the way Loki was with Darcy –or vice versa, his face might have shown shock and jealousy with a small possibility of Hulking out. From where he’s seated he watched them read through the e-mail. Did Loki really have to move his face that close to Darcy? Can’t they just change the size of the font to TNR 45, so they won’t share that kind of proximity? When they move away from each other, Darcy sat on the floor while Loki slouched on the couch. They’re discussing Loki’s public appearance that’ll be a short walk from the tower to a bookstore, that’ll happen this afternoon. The God looked serious; it made him wonder how many paparazzi usually follows him.

It was time for him to get to what he was working on in the lab. When he left they were still in deep discussion. In the laboratory, Jane’s assistant keeps on making mistake and the astrophysicist patients is running thin. Truly, Darcy left a very big shoe to fill in. When she was still around, they have nothing else to worry about except their experiments, and the way she forced them to eat and sleep. Tony came in a few hours after; he guessed that the meeting Pepper had him sit in is done already. Or it went horribly wrong that Pepper had to remove him from the room. He looked at the woman he shares his lab with. Betty’s working on a project SHIELD asked her to, she’s on probation. He wouldn’t be surprised if Fury will take her in as one of his scientists.

The door of his laboratory opened and Jane was peering through it. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but can I use your TV?” Bruce looked up and around the room, there was a TV. He never saw that before.

“Sure,” he said to her.

Jane has a phone pressed tight in her ear by her shoulder as she looked for the remote, when she got hold of it, she turned the TV on, asked the other person on the line _–he was guessing its Darcy_ , about the channel. “Oh, my God.” Not really Jane’s God, because it was Loki who was in the screen and not Thor.

Loki was walking along a side walk, looking crisp. No agent was stopping the reporters from walking up to him but they kept a reasonable distance. He thought it was insane that people would disrupt regular program just for this. The God spoke, “You guys are fast.” He smiled at them, there was screaming on the background.

“What are you doing out without any agents with you? Aren’t you afraid someone would attack you?” A male reporter asked him.

“I wanted to purchase some books. Don’t worry; I got permission from the Captain.” He said, charmingly. “And for your other question, I don’t think it’ll be wise to attack me.”

“What kind of books?” The other one asked.

“Still not sure, have you got any recommendation?” A group of kids greeted him and he greeted them back with a simple _‘hey’_.

“Are you really a changed man?” A female reporter asked.

He smirked at her and she blushed. “I’m a God, sweetheart. But to answer your question, I’m still working on it.”

“Does that mean you still want to rule the world?”

“No, it means that I still pull pranks, especially on my brother.” The crowd of reporters laughed at what he said.

“What can you say about the Hulk?” Bruce crossed his arms over his chest on this question, he was actually curious on what he has to say. Though Darcy probably told him what he should say. But still, there are points in delivery.

“Besides green?” The crowd laughed again. “He’s a great guy, and a strong ally.” He said it with a straight face and he seemed sincere.

“So, you guys are cool? You don’t have any problem?”

“Now, where did you get that idea?” He stopped on his tracks, his brows were furrowed and he was waiting for an explanation.

“From a footage that came from Latvia.” When Loki seemed to be satisfied with the answer, he started walking again.

“What can I say? That was a high five I didn’t handle pretty well.” He smiled shyly, and Bruce swore he’s seen that kind of smile from boy bands during the nineties.

“Why was he gone for a year?”

Loki was already at his destination, he was holding the door to the store. The security was trying to control the reporters, stopping them from getting in. Before he went in, he glanced at the crowd that followed him. “Now, that’s a question you should ask the big guy himself.” With that he went inside. There were a couple of moments of shouting before the TV changed back to its regular programming.

“Yeah, I’ve watched it.” Jane said through the phone and gave Bruce a worried glance. “Okay, I’ll tell him.” She turned the call off. “Darcy said she’ll be sending you ideas about why you were gone and you should check them out.” She excused herself, and went back to her lab.

“Is she always _–aloof_?” Betty asked him.

“No, I think she’s also thinking that we’re –”

“Aah.,” She said playfully. “Like the one you thought that’s going on between Loki and Darcy.” She dropped a few chemical on a slide. “Do you have any story mind?” She asked.

“No, I got nothing. I was actually planning on just doing whatever she’ll say.” He said.

“But you’re going to tell her the truth right?” Bruce won’t kid himself, the other day he was so sure about it. And now, he’s not. It showed through his face. “Bruce!” Betty yelled at him.”

“It’s hard to say –some things.” He has both hand up in defense, Betty has tendencies.

“She deserves to know the truth.” He knows she’s right, but he just doesn’t know where to start.

When he saw the way Darcy was with Loki, a question popped into his head. What if –she doesn’t love him anymore? Does that still entitle her to his reasons? The negativity in his brain are really eating him up, like cavity to a tooth. One question after another and no answer or solution was in sight.

 _‘If you never ask, the answer will always be no’_. He took a deep breath, if she loves him or not, that is up to her. But he won’t let another day pass by without her knowing how he feels. He doesn’t want to live under the shadow of regret anymore. He took off his lab coat and headed for her office. He needed to do this while he still has the courage to do so.


	8. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is manning up, Darcy's getting what she waited for and Loki is discovering things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT beta'd, pardon my mistakes.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by three songs;  
> 1\. Gravity by John Mayer  
> 2\. Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake  
> 3\. Pieces By Rob Thomas
> 
> If you know the song, great! It'll help you to imagine the scene better. If you don't know the song, I hope you wouldn't think that I have a bad taste in music.
> 
> To the story...,

Darcy was playing with her earring as she read the files that came from SHIELD. It’s news from Latveria that’s not allowed to be aired in any form of media. People who managed to get hold of the information in her hands paid with a heavy price. A moment ago Loki had just taken over the television channels. She didn’t know that channels would go ape shit for him. And from the current reaction of the people, he’s having positive feedback. She decided to focus on the things her boss requires from her. She heard shouts at the other side of the door, she closed the folder and waited for the person to slam her secretary and get access to her office. _‘Why are people busting in my office always? Aren’t there enough offices in this tower?’_

To her surprise, it was Bruce. Sandra was about to open her mouth but she held up her hand. “I’m signing you up with some _–secretarial tutoring or whatever_ with Agent Hill. I adore you, Sans. But you need to work on your fierceness.” She saw the girl sighed, and then turned to Bruce. “I’m guessing Jane had relayed my message.”

“She did.” He said and he stood in the middle of the room.

She picked up a pen from her side and pulled a pad of paper closer to her. “I’m assuming that you have your own idea, that’s why you’re here.” She said coolly, like his presence doesn’t affect her.

“The truth.” He said and to be honest, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to hear that.

“Okay.” She cleared her throat. After a few seconds of silence, she broke it. “So,” she gave away a nervous laugh and tried to smile it off.

“The reason why I left was- “His voice was shaking and Darcy find it strange but she found comfort in knowing that she wasn’t the only one that is nervous. “It was because- “he drew a breath, it seemed that he was having a mental debate with his self. “I was afraid.” He said it in a small, almost fragile voice. “Afraid that you’ll hate me, because even when I turned into the Other Guy it still wasn’t enough to save –to save y-your- “

“It wasn’t your fault, Bruce.” She cut him off, she said it softly. Bruce felt a weight in his chest feel a bit lighter. “And I could never hate you.” She had waited for this, and she wondered if he would say those three words.

“You’re special to me, Darcy. I regretted leaving the moment I did it. But my guilt, my shame –my fear, it pushed me. I asked –prayed for a reason to come back. And that’s where Betty came into the picture.” She doesn’t know where this is going and she’s preparing herself for the worse. “She needs protection and it was like the whole universe was telling me to come back to you. This time I won’t make the same mistake again, I’ll grab every given opportunity, starting now. I love you. I’ll never be good enough, but I love you.”

Staring in his eyes, she knows he meant every word he said. Or at least that’s what she wanted to believe. She waited for this; this was supposed to be the moment where every pain and sadness she feels _–felt_ , would disappear and she’ll be happy, forever. But she’s not feeling that, not even close. She’s wondering, why would he need to have a proper reason to come back? He came because of Betty, because she needed protection. Fantasies shattered, tears started falling from her eyes. “If Betty didn’t need the protection, would you have come back?”

He was taken aback, would he? _He wasn’t sure._

“You said I’m special to you, but you wouldn’t have come back if it wasn’t for Betty. You said you love me, is that not enough reason to come back?” Her tears were relentless and he can’t stand looking at her. “I know it’s hard for you to tell people how you feel. But I think you should really think about how you feel about me. And I’ll do the same, because to be frank, I waited for you but I’m not sure where my heart lies anymore. I don’t even know if I still have a heart.” She tried to ease the tension with her joke, but with the way her mascara was smudged, she’s sure she looked like the joke.

He nodded at her and left without saying another word. She wiped away her tears and laughed bitterly at herself. “What the hell is wrong with me?” She hissed.

For the longest time, she hasn’t dealt with her problems with booze, but now she’s feeling the need to get drunk and go wild. She sent a simple message to Jane, _‘Whipped cream and tequila.’_ Her friend didn’t asked what’s going on, she just sent back an assuring reply. _‘I’ll be at your office by seven’._ Which is fine by Darcy, she won’t be leaving her office till she’s done with her work. She took in a deep breath, and like any other adult, went back to work.

 

 

 

After getting back from shopping, Loki simply dropped all the books he has bought to the floor. He took off his jacket and hand it at the back of the door, tossed his sunglasses somewhere and flopped on his bed with a groan. Getting ambushed by the reporters are more exhausting that he had imagined. He’d usually read books as a way to spend his free time. But over time he found out that he should get another hobby besides reading. He loves books, yes, but there are times wherein words on a paper couldn’t completely comfort him.

He took off his shoes and socks, got up from his bed, took his guitar, fixed the amplifier and sat by the glass wall. He started playing songs that he learned from bands he and Darcy likes. It was her idea that he should get a music related hobby. She said that he can play for her anytime even if his singing voice can be compared to a horse’s. Luckily, he has quite a good voice, enough to sing rock and a few ballads, but not belt out high notes.

He watched the sun set on the buildings of New York City as he strummed and plucked on his black electric guitar. The amplifier was loud enough to be heard around the whole room, but the music never escaped the door. He sang the first line of the song he’s playing, “Gravity, is working against me.” He smiled bitterly as he continued to play without singing. It seems that everything in his life is working against him. Whether he obey and play the part of a good and intelligent son, whether he rebel and take mischief in dangerous levels or even when he just take the punishment and ride along the loneliness. He can’t see the light at the end of the tunnel.

He heard a few lazy claps from the door; he turned around to see his brother, leaning on the door frame. “I really am amazed on how fast you learn new things, brother.” Thor walked to his bed to sit down.

“Your lady’s back from the laboratory?” Loki asked, still playing a tune.

“So is Lady Darcy.”

He paused a bit before continuing. “I’ve lost track of time.”

“No need to worry, Jane had food delivered before they started drinking tequila with whipped cream.”

“Who invited who to drink?” He tried to keep his tone flat in asking, but a knowing grin spread across Thor’s face.

“It was _your_ Lady Darcy; Jane said that Banner had spoken to her.”

Loki gave away a wistful sound, “I wonder what they have talked about.”

Thor chuckled at him. “I’m not the kind to hold information against you, brother. All you have to do is ask.”

“Alright, then what did they talked about?” He stopped playing and placed the guitar down. Turning the speaking off and cleaning the cords back to their place as Thor spoke so he wouldn’t be able to see his expression to the subject.

“It seems that Banner and Lady Betty is not in some kind of relationship.” Loki cocked an eyebrow while he has his back against Thor. “The doctor confessed his love for Lady Darcy.”

“Oh,” was the only thing that escaped his lips. “That’s good; she has been _–waiting_ for him. I’m happy for her.” Or he should be at least. He wondered why his chest tightened and why it suddenly became hard for him to breathe. This is what Darcy wants, he should be happy. He told himself firmly.

“How about you, brother?” Thor sounded concern. He tilted his head to the side and looked at his brother with a puzzled expression. “It’s pretty clear that you hold Darcy close to your heart.”

“Pardon me?” He asked, almost shocked.

“I see the way you look at her, Loki. I am not blind.”

“Like she said this morning, we’re friends.” He got up and crossed his arms over his chest in a protective manner. He was looking at the floor. He felt ridiculous; he didn’t even know why he moved that way.

“Is that all you ever want to be, her friend?”

He looked at his brother, eyes confused, because the question ignited something in him. He wasn’t sure if it’s good or bad, but he knew if he follows it _–it’ll change things_. And he wasn’t sure if he’s ready for that. He’s about to open his mouth when they heard a loud music coming from the living room. They stared at each other, mirroring the same concerned look. They went out of the room to check out on it.

_‘Oh, it’s something magical.’_

They were already in the hall when they heard laughter and delightful squeals. They saw the two mortal girls dancing and jumping up and down.

_‘Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance.’_

Thor didn’t hesitate in joining the two girls; he rolled his eyes at his brother. Holding one from each girl and spin them to the beat. He let go of Darcy, picked up his lover in his arms and Jane squealed against his chest. Darcy sway her head, her hair followed the crazy rhythm. She turned and saw him; she wasted no time in forcing him to dance. Loki just stood there, watching her, mesmerized by her smile, her laugh, and her quirkiness. The fast, upbeat song changed into a slower song.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, snapping him from his reverie. “Jane’s too intoxicated to continue on with _–whatever they call this._ ” Thor couldn’t hold back his smile. “I’ll take her to her chamber.” Loki only nodded and brought back his attention to Darcy.

“It’s time for you to rest as well.” He said softly.

Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck. “Last dance?” He was going to say _‘no’_ , but she tugged at him. “Please.,”

He took in a deep breath. “If that’s the lady’s request.” She smiled at him, and he can see the pool of loneliness in her eyes.

_‘Hold on to me. You’re all I have, all I have.’_

“Bruce confessed to me today.” They sway to the music.

“Thor told me,” he smirked. “My brother cannot be trusted with any secret.” A lump in his throat made it hard for him to speak. But in their proximity he needed need to raise his voice.

“I waited to hear that he loves me, waited to hear it from him. To make everything okay, but it didn’t.” Her brows furrowed slightly. “Shouldn’t it have made everything okay?” A tear fell from her eye.

“I hate seeing you cry, Darcy.” His hand automatically moved to wipe off her tear, like it had always done.

“I’m sorry- “She was retreating her arms and moving away from him.

“No, _don’t-_ “he breathe harshly. “Don’t apologize, I didn’t mean it that way. I –I don’t like it when people make you cry. You don’t deserve it.”

“He loves me, but it feels all wrong.” She looked at him almost pleading; it was like she was seeking answers from him. How he wish he has the answers.

“If life is a question you won’t find a sole answer that can sum it all up. Be patient, be steady, the answers will be reveal eventually.”

She chuckled bitterly, “You sound like an old man giving away spare wisdom to the youth.”

“I am a few hundred years old.”

“A few hundred?” She asked with disbelief.

“Okay, maybe a thousand.” She finally laughed.

He let her finish the rest of the remaining contents of the bottle of alcohol. He helped her get out of her work clothes and in her pajama. He tucked her in, and she was breathing heavily in no time. He moved her hair to the side. He’s leaning down, face slowly getting close to her. When he was just an inch away he stopped and sighed, sitting up right. “What is an amorous kiss if you’ll never know it was me who embedded it?” He took her hand and kissed it, a long and hard pressed kiss. Wishing he’ll be able to leave his mark there. He separated his lips to her hand. He got up and left, leaned his back against the door and thought, _‘I hate it when Thor is right.’_


	9. Slips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's in her working zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT beta'd, pardon my mistakes.
> 
> BUT someone volunteered! I'll try to find a way so we can be in constant communication. (Not like creepy girlfriend constant, just enough to work on this and maybe be friends. I'm weird.) Until then, I'll still do updates. Because I hate not doing updates.
> 
> I don't know if I should put a smut or fluff in this story. What'cha think? I'd really like some suggestions from you guys. You are the reader and I'd like to bring you happiness, or at least something that'll make you smile while reading.
> 
> I'm blabbing too much.
> 
> On to the story..,

The sun’s hurting her eyes; it made her squint as she rolled to her side trying to sit up her bed. She looked at her watch, she groaned at the realization she’s going to be late for work. She hopped in the bathroom for a quick shower, miraculously did her makeup to look normal then headed for the kitchen. The sound of people chatting hurt her ear and wondered why Thor didn’t use his inside voice. People greeted her and she ignored them, she saw Jane looking great. No hang over whatsoever. “Thor gave you something Asgardian, did he?” She sneered at them, Jane avoided her gaze and she looked at Loki. “Why don’t you ever give me anything Asgardian?”

He handed her a cup of coffee. “I’m Asgardian.” He winked at her; she just narrowed her eyes at him and took the mug off his hand. She moaned as she took a sip.

“Tough night?” Clint asked.

She noticed that Bruce wasn’t looking at her, she can’t blame him. “Just needed to relieve myself from all the things I had in my mind.” She was into her fifth sipped on her coffee when her phone rang. It was Sandra, “Hello.” She paused. “Jarvis, can you show us the news?” She got up and walked to the TV, a hand on her head and looking mortified.

A politician and Rhodes has their faces on the screen, it was just divided by a line. Tony’s friend looked pissed; his face is starting to turn red –or maroon. “It’s obvious that the so called God has been rehabilitated. He’s more functional than the Green Monster.” Darcy knows this man. He’s Robert Edward Kelly. “The monster should be trained.”

“Rehabilitated.” Loki said from her back.

“Trained?” Bruce said from her side.

“The Hulk is not a monster, he’s a hero!” Rhodes said fervently. “And even if you do have the man power to take him in, have you thought about the damage it can cause?”

“What about the next time that an alien invasion happened and he’s still _–still not leashed?_ I’m sure there’ll be more damage caused!”

Everyone in the room was listening, Darcy never felt as stupid as she did that moment. She shouldn’t have gotten drunk last night. If she just stayed focus, she wouldn’t have let this slip. She face palmed. _‘Think! Think God damn it!’_

“The God can be controlled.” Kelly said. “But the Hulk _–he’s not even human_.”

Rhodes didn’t miss a beat, he didn’t even think about the next thing that came out of his mouth. “ _Bruce Banner_ is a human being!”

While everyone stood in the room frozen, she dialed Agent Hill’s number. “ _Shut down channel thirty-three’s satellite right now!_ ” Within three seconds the screen became static. Darcy turned to Tony as she dialed another number. “Get Rhodes here, I don’t care if he works for the fucking government.”

“You got it.” Tony pulled out his phone.

“Sandra, get all the information about Dr. Robert Bruce Banner unavailable to everyone, even the government.” She paused. “Then, use SHIELD’s access!” Another pause. “Drop everything and focus all of our man power on this.” She ended the call, everyone was looking at her.

“The world finally knows who the Hulk is now, huh?” He said bitterly.

“I’m sorry,” she said in defeat. “I should have seen this coming. The way the news circulated it was so focused on the two of you. I thought they could be distracted by Loki adjusting, starting to be more like a human-“Darcy stopped, and something in her mind clicked. “Human.” She muttered again as she pace around the room. “Jarvis, I want everything about Senator Kelly, background, associates, and platforms in the past and future plans. I need it within an hour.”

“Ms. Darcy, I believe that some laws would be broken to achieve that task.” The AI said to her.

“You’re protected by SHIELD, Jarvis. And I’m pretty sure Tony has all the money in the world to bail himself out.” She grabbed her purse.

“Very well, Ms. Darcy. I’ll send all of the information in your computer at your office.”

She turned to Bruce. “We can only keep the information for a few days; a week would be the max. You have to decide if you’ll show yourself or not. If not, I’m telling you this now; SHIELD won’t be able to protect you. If the government would want to take you in for questioning, we can’t do anything about it. I have a feeling Ross is also working with Kelly.”

“How can you be sure?” Tony was the one to ask while Bruce processes the information.

“He’s known for his anti-mutant campaign; Ross on the other hand is all about catching Hulk. It seems that he’s getting desperate; he could have told the Senator that Hulk is a mutant. If Kelly would give him the go signal to take in Bruce, he’ll be forced to go with them. They can even press charges.”

“You have a point.” Tony said.

“Why can’t we just take down Ross?” Steve asked.

“It’s not my job to tell you who you should take down, Steve. Ask Fury about that. I’ll still have to check what the connection of Doom in all of this is.” She was about to head to the elevator when Betty stopped her.

“Besides not being taken by my father, there’s still a lot of reason why he shouldn’t admit that he’s the Hulk.”

“People are practically Google-ing him right now.” Darcy told her.

“Doesn’t SHIELD have a safe place for him to hide?”

“He can’t hide forever.” Darcy looked at everyone around her. “Look, I messed up. I got too caught up in my own personal problem and I didn’t saw this coming-“

“It was Rhodes who said Banner’s name, not you! It’s not your fault.” Loki said in her defense.

“No, I should have seen it. I know they play dirty. Rhodes is Tony’s friend, and Tony has a connection to Hulk. They weren’t sure if Rhodes knows, all they had to do was push all his buttons, they took a risk and it paid off.” She explained to them. “The best option we have is telling the whole world about who the Hulk really is.”

“How can that help? They’ll just see me as a monster!” Bruce hissed at her venomously.

“Or they’ll see Hulk as the man you are.” She took in a deep breath. “There are two sides in a coin, better look at the one that’s facing up.” She got in the elevator. “You got until tonight to decide, I’ll come to you with a contract.”

The power of social media is to be an amplifier of an average person. A way to connect to one another, an instrument that can be under rated and over rated both at the same time. Human interaction from different parts of the world committed through a small device. So that everyone will know, understand and accept. She learned about that a long time ago, and while this shitty politicians use it for their own benefits, she’ll use it for the heroes who saves and inspires people.

 

“The government would be marching up the tower any time soon, Ms. Lewis. Had Bruce decided on revealing himself?” Fury asked her through the phone. And she can swear that he hates her.

“Give me a day.” She said hastily, she feel something inside her stirring making her work. “The guy’s a runner, and doesn’t want to be known as Hulk.”

“I’m not sure if Bruce Banner the man who fucked himself will go well with the history books.” The man in the other line snapped at her. “I hope you know what’s in stake here.”

“Believe me, I do. It’s Bruce you should remind.” She sighed. “Look, I’m going to try to hold off as all the information about him. I’ll work on convincing him. Just don’t complain about how I’m going to do things. I have a short time frame.” Fury didn’t answer and just cut the call off.

She got in their floor and people were furious in typing whatever they needed to block the information from going out. She got inside her office and pulled the holographic screens from each end of the wall. “Alright, Jarvis, the screen on my left, give me everything we got on that asshole politician. Clear my right, I’ll be writing there.” One after another it darted on the screen; she read it, not skipping a word. She was meticulous. She was moving all around the room. She was so engrossed with what she was doing she didn’t heard the door of her office open and close.

“Darcy.,” she turned and saw Loki standing, leaning at the door. He gave her a half smile. “I bought you sandwich. You didn’t really had breakfast this morning.”

“That –I-“her hands fall to her sides. “It escaped my mind.” She told him in a quiet voice.

“I’m always amazed on how your headaches disappear whenever you’re so focused at work.” He took her hand and dragged her so that they can both sit on the sofa.

“You always bring me lunch.” She has her brows furrowed; the way Loki was looking at her she realized that she said it aloud.

“It’s because your secretary always forgets.” He shifted his gaze on the holographic screens.

“But how do you know when she forgets?” She took the opportunity to lean on his chest while he has one arm stretched. What is it with him and spreading his arms? _‘It’s like he wants to draw me in. Whoa, Darcy, slow down.’_ She told herself.

“I asked Jarvis to inform me.” He answered in a flat tone but her heart just swelled. Bringing her lunch, helping with chores, and chasing away her nightmares. Why haven’t she noticed this before?

“Thank you.” She said as she smiled at him.

“It’s not much, Darcy. I bet you would’ve done the same for me.” His green eyes were focused on her as he swept away a strand of her hair using his index finger. He looked at peace at the moment. There was a tinged of red in his cheek, and he retreated his gaze. She thought she saw worry in his eyes. “So,” he said with a forced grin, forced but still charming. “You’re going to hand Kelly’s ass to Fury in a silver platter.”

“That’s the plan.” She nodded and brought her eyes back at the screen that contains all the data about the senator. All his illegal transactions and laboratories that experiment on mutants.

“And what’s the other screen for?”

“Game plan on how the public will accept Bruce and his contract.” She looked at him, worry turned to sadness. She moved away from him, enough to see his face clearly. “Is there anything wrong?”

He quickly masked his loneliness with a chuckle. “You’re quite a workaholic.”

“I am not.” She stood up. “Just working fast, I need this to get signed by tonight.” He also got up, looking strangely at her. “Wanna watch a movie tonight?” They always talk while watching a movie, maybe he’ll tell her by then.

“Sure.” He walked to the door and waved goodbye to her. For a moment she thought about what’s bothering Loki. His concern for her made her smile. He was always there for her, as much as she was there for him. It was silly that she only thought about it now.


	10. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kind of friendship that is rare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a day in updating, but its for a good reason. Someone volunteered to be the beta for the story! Cheers! I placed her as a co-author because -well, I feel like I should. It's a way of showing my gratitude. It really has been tough finding a beta and then all of a sudden someone would volunteer. An angel, I'm telling you guys. My friends wouldn't even read my stories and YOU guys are there. I'm going to stop being sappy.
> 
> The inspiration for this chapter is a song by FUN titled; Be Calm. If you guys know the song, I hope you know it not because you too suffer from anxiety disorder. But if you do know the song because you have it, let me say, YOU ARE NOT ALONE. And sometimes, we need that breakdown to move one.
> 
> I'm talking too much. On to the story.,

Bruce has been taking the easy way in life, whenever there is fear or uncertainty, he runs. He took a risk in confessing to Darcy, and the fact that it didn’t go well made him want to hold on to his defense mechanism tighter. He wants to wrap it around his neck. The trauma his father put him through made him emotionally crippled. You can give him equation after equation, he’ll solve each of them and get the right answer. But when it comes to real life problems, he has nothing. _‘Why is it so hard? Why is it always rejection?’_

He already has his suitcase packed, ready to make a run for it. He took a last glance around his room; he’ll probably never come back once he leaves this time. Just when he thought he can salvage the _‘future’_ he left a year ago, the universe decided to fuck him all over again. He picked up his things and headed for the elevator, pushing the button for the lobby.

“Dr. Banner,” the AI spoke. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to take you to Mr. Stark. He requires your presence before as he say, _‘you act like a coward again.’_ ”

“No, no.,” he rubbed the bridge of his nose as Jarvis direct the elevator to Tony’s workshop.

When he got out of the elevator, he immediately saw his friend, wiping his hands free from grease. “Leaving so early, Bruce?” Tony said in a bitter tone.

“I have to, Tony-“

“You have to or you want to?”

“They’ll be after me if I stay. It’ll be dangerous for everybody.” He was keeping his head cool. He’s doing things the easier way.

“Do you really believe that it’ll lessen the danger we’re in if you leave?” Tony walked up to him. “Look around you, you’re living with people who have the same target marks like the one you have on your head right now. But you don’t see us being a fucking coward, hiding and running, polishing cowardice like its nobility. There’s nothing noble in running!”

“I’m trying to keep everyone safe.” Why can’t Tony understand him? He doesn’t know the word sacrifice; he doesn’t know how to give up his own happiness and safety for others.

“You’re trying to keep yourself safe!” Tony yelled at him. How dare he turn the table on him and make it seem he was the selfish one. “Safe from actually controlling your life, you don’t want to take the blame if everything goes wrong for you. You’d rather have a life not lived and blame it on Ross.”

He’s breathing was starting to hitch. _‘That’s not true.’_ He told himself. “I’m taking control now, and I chose to leave.”

“Yeah, because leaving is easier than staying, fighting and facing the people with their judgmental eyes focused on you. I just hope you’ve think about the consequences if Ross catches you and have Doom manufacture Hulks for Latveria. Hey, maybe he can patent it, too.” He spat as he throw a grease stained towel at Bruce.

He can’t believe what he’s hearing; he knows that Tony can be a bastard, but to this extent? He didn’t see that coming. “Is that what you’re worried about? That I’ll get caught?” He threw the towel back at Tony. They don’t always meet eye to eye, but Tony’s one of the people in his life that he actually respects. He helped him get a move on in his life. He felt hurt at what Tony said; it made him feel like a mere object. All those time, has he only been keeping tabs on him? The thought brought him to the edge. “You know what, Tony? Fuck you! Might as well get caught than stay.” Caring is exhausting, and for the first time, in a very long time, he doesn’t want to care anymore. Let them take care of the Other Guy, let him smash to his hearts content.

“So, you don’t care about the billions of people in the world?” Tony asked him, almost daring him.

“Why should I? Did they care about me? No! Betty got married! She didn’t even look for me! Darcy rejected me! And the guy I thought who was my friend turns out to be just keeping me from people who wants to make baby Hulks! It’s a fine time to not give a flying fuck. I’m sick and tired of looking over my shoulder just to see if someone is following me, to check on my pulse and be calm for the sake of others. And even when I’m using the Other Guy for good I’m still a fucking monster! Well, I’m not a monster; I’m not a lab rat! I’m a human being that feels and makes mistakes, it just so happens I made a big, green one!” He’s breathing was labored after he got it all out of his chest, and Tony was looking at him. Just looking, like he expected it. Then a grin spread across his face.

“Isn’t that therapeutic?”

He took of his glassed and wiped his face with one hand. Yes, it did felt good. He felt like a weight has been lifted off him. And he realized how Tony just baited him, he didn’t even think about his own safety. “You’re an asshole.” He murmured his voice still shaky.

“You wouldn’t say shit if I took it easy on you.” Tony was all out smiling. Bruce knows he’s trying so hard not to gloat about how he managed to go all Dr. Phil on him. “Now that all that emotional crap is out of the way, I think you should reconsider things."

He sighed, “What if people know and they –they become scared of me? Do you have any idea how it would be like when I go to Wal-Mart?”

“I’ll buy you your own mall.” Tony said flatly.

“Tony.,”

“Relax, big guy. You clearly have no idea how great Darcy is in her job, huh?”

“It’s not Darcy I doubt, its _–me._ ” Tony was waiting for him to continue what he’s saying. “I’m not a billionaire.” He started and Tony batted his eyelashes at him. “I’m not a super soldier, I’m not a cool assassin, and I’m not a freakishly muscular God. I’m just _–me._ ”

“Exactly,” Tony said and shrugged at him. “Now, give me a hand with these codes.” They started working on his project. Strange, that’s kind of a friend Tony is. _Strange but accepting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We ran into a problem when we did this chapter, so I'm so glad we pulled through. Let's cross our fingers we can continue updating. :)


	11. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what, Loki will always see Thor as someone annoying. But still his brother.

Jane felt cold water run down her back, ice cold. She moved away from Thor and she couldn’t hold back her screech. When she looked at her boyfriend, he was in the same damp state as she is. Looking at the man who’s behind the sofa and holding a bucket over her head, she wanted to erase his existence in all of the Realms. “You brat!”

“I was only going to play a prank on my brother but seeing you lip-locked was quite disgusting. I had to stop it. It’s like –a moral obligation.” Loki said and he poured more water at Thor.

“What is your problem?” Thor got up and sent the bucket to the wall. “You’ve pranked me the fourth time this week.”

“The usual,” he said and his facial changed dangerously. From a playful grin to a more serious menacing look. “You infuriate me, Thor.” Jane saw that Loki indeed looked infuriated, but not like he’s going to take over the world infuriated. More like, conflicted infuriated. She felt cold, but she wanted to see where this is going.

“I haven’t done anything.” Thor said in his defense, completely baffled where the anger of his little brother is coming from.

“It’s not what you did!” Loki yelled at him like he was an idiot. Well, he is a bit of a fool, planting impossible ideas in his mind. “It’s what you said!” He tackled Thor and Jane could only gasp.

They both struggle on the ground, trying to fight off each other and Jane thought that this is the most normal situation she has seen them in. They’re acting like brothers who simply got into each other’s nerves. She kind of felt sorry for Loki when Thor overpowered him, he was frowning and scowling, while his brother was grinning from ear to ear. It looked like he had remembered what he had said to Loki. “When did you realize, brother?” After the brawl, they got up from the floor.

“Last night.” Loki said, his words were hot. “Wipe that grin off your face.”

Instead of doing that, Thor’s laughter filled the room. “Why don’t you just tell her?”

“She loves the doctor; she waited for that _–that man._ ” Jane was impressed at Loki; he didn’t call Bruce a beast. Okay, it looked like he struggled, but A for effort.

Then it hit Jane like a mechanical bulldozer, her eyes grew wide and wild. “Oh, my God. You like Darcy.”

“Welcome to the conversation.” The God of mischief said sarcastically. “I’m surprised my brother didn’t tell you. Well, it has only been a night.” He cocked his head to the side.

“Why would I tell anybody else?” Thor looked offended “Isn’t secrecy part of the _‘brocode’_?"

“You weren’t really keen in secrecy when we were kids.” Loki reminded him. “Remember when you told Sif about my affection for her? I ended up getting beaten up by her.” Jane could only imagine what happened to him, but by the look on his face, she has a feeling it was horrifying.

“That wasn’t my finest moment _–neither was it yours._ ” Thor countered.

Jane had seen how good Loki is to Darcy, he’s sweet when it comes to her. Darcy didn’t tell her exactly what he does when her nightmares come, but she was sure it wasn’t –for the lack of a better word, _lewd_. He’s a total gentleman when it comes to her. She’s knows there’s a connection between the two of them, she has a feeling everyone else sees it, too, but they’re just keeping their mouths shut. She thought it’s time to speak her mind now. “You should tell Darcy how you feel.”

Loki looked at her like she’s some kind of a weird creature. “Woman, are you mad?”

“No!” She exclaimed. “You can totally make her happy!”

“Really?” He sounded a bit interested on why she said that, and a bit delighted in knowing she feels that way. But that was short lived. “No.” His brows furrowed. “Darcy wants Bruce, he can make her happy. She clearly thinks so.”

“Darcy sometimes doesn’t know what’s good for her.” She debated. “And _‘want’_ is not the same as _‘love’_.”

“I was actually trying to save myself from the pain, so I didn’t use that term. But for your sake, _Darcy loves Bruce_ ; she said it to me a thousand times.”

“Thor, I never knew your brother was the king of Drama.” Jane mocked him and Loki pinched her nose. “You really are a brat, Loki!” Thor got in the middle of them, turning his head to his brother.

“Why don’t you just woo her?”

“And ruin our friendship?” He snorted. “Besides, I told her that she should seduce Banner. I told her to get what she wants.”

“Taking whatever you want would create chaos.” Jane said from the side.

“Why don’t you just take up your own advice?” Thor said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“If I take her even if she wants someone else that’ll be a selfish thing to do-”

“And also called rape.” Jane commented to the side.

Loki turned to her and continued. “She’ll be lonely. And I want her to be happy. And if that means handing Banner to her with ornaments and myrrh, so be it. If smile on her face is worth more than a river of tears for me, then I’m willing to cry blood for her.” Loki felt uncomfortable while Jane looks up to him. Did he say something wrong?

“Loki, that’s romantic.” She said it in an airy, almost dreamy voice. And then she yelled at him. “And crazy stupid! Bruce will just leave her when things get tough again. And what she feels for him is just childish infatuation; it was the first time that Darcy had a real man around her. It was simply lack of options.”

“I’m pretty sure the infatuation hasn’t changed.” He snorted bitterly.

“Think about it, Loki. You’ll never get anywhere unless you take action.” He was actually considering it, but the sound of his phone distracted him from his train of thoughts. It was from Darcy.

_‘We need to cancel movie night; Bruce wants to talk to me. I’ll make it up to you.’_

He clenched his jaw, and shoved the phone back to his pocket. “I don’t need to think about it anymore, Jane.” He said as he walk to the elevator.

“What? Why?” She was genuinely confused; she had never seen a man love someone so purely. Except for Thor, though.

“She blew me off to be with the doctor.” The door of the elevator opened, he got in and went to their floor. He locked himself inside his room until his mind drifted to nothingness while he wished his heart to grow numb.


	12. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all need proper closures in life.

She was surprised when Bruce came to her office, wearing his usual shy smile. She handed him a contract, he quickly signed it without a fuss. When she reminded him that he hadn’t read it yet, he paused and gave her a pained expression. She laughed at him, reminded about the time wherein he’ll stammer and stagger whenever she’s just there. He apologized and she said that she can always print out another copy.

There was an awkward silence before Bruce spoke up. He wanted to talk to her, hearing that, she has a feeling their conversation will take a while. She sent a text message to Loki, saying they have to cancel the movie night. It’s the first time that she ever cancelled a movie night with Loki and she knew that Loki would never do that to her, unless the world needed saving and she feels bad about it. But she knows that she needs to talk to Bruce, not only about the contract but also about them.

They can’t go out of the tower because of what’s going on, so they had pizza delivered to her office. Her staff is getting ready to go home, and Sandra asked her if she needs anything else. She told her secretary that she should go home early, but she might call her later that night. Taking a slice of pizza, she moaned with delight when she took a bite. “I didn’t realize how hungry I was.”

They sit at the couch facing the glass wall of her office, they watch lights flicker. They settle with the silence until they have finished eating. “So,” Bruce prompted.

Darcy reached for the folder in the coffee table; she looked at Bruce seriously, clearing her throat. “As the PR and Liaison Department head,” she said in a serious voice. “My job is to protect your well-being, from SHIELD, from the Avengers and the public.” She narrowed her eyes a bit. “I have a feeling that Tony will be the only one you’ll have a problem with in the Avengers.”

Bruce chuckled. “You have no idea.

She continued. “What I have is a contract, its states that you will be an employee of SHIELD and a part of the Avengers Initiative. You will receive payment like the rest of the team and benefits; in return you will uphold the safety of the world.”

“If one of the benefits would be, not being taken by the government to be experimented on, then I’ll be fine with upholding the safety of the world.” He said with a crooked smile on his lips.

“Well, the government will be in a lot of shit if they even try. Like a load of it. A lot of countries are well invested in SHIELD.”

“You’re getting good at being professional and all bossy.” He chuckled. “Well, you’ve always been bossy.”

“I was born to be a boss, Bruce. Don’t even.” She smiled at him and handed him a pen, and gestured that she has something to add. “It’s also stated there that you will perform duties given to you that involve the media, just like any other Avenger.” She chewed on her lower lip. “I know you don’t like that part, but I already have an idea on how you should _–come out._ ” She paused, realizing how wrong it sounded. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

He nodded at her. “I know,” he’s seeing the same free spirited and funny Darcy he met back then. Looking at her, memories replay in his mind. How unafraid she was when they first met, the way she pushed him out of his lab so that he can take a rest, the way she wrapped him with his bed sheet after a day of avenging, and the kiss she would plant on his cheeks. “What’s your plan?”

“We take it easy, let them get use to the idea that you are Hulk without us being direct. Then, we make information about you available, slowly and probably filtered. School bombing isn’t really a good look on you.” She joked and he just gave her a sheepish smile.

“I wasn’t really thinking straight back then.”

“After that, we make you relatable, reachable and human.”

“Right, because they see Hulk as a monster.” He said bitterly.

“We’ll tell them about your childhood.”

“Oh, no. No, no, no.,” he moved his head from side to side.

“Before you say _‘no’_ , let me explain.” They looked at each other, and she continued. “People keep insisting that Hulk is a monster just because he’s big and probably can destroy the whole city in a matter of hours. But they’re forgetting what a real monster is. A monster hurts the innocent, takes down the weak, and abuse people around him. A monster doesn’t have to be big and scary strong, a monster can be a man who hurts his wife and child.” She paused. “I know it’s something personal, but it’ll help to see the human side in Hulk. And it’ll help people understand you Bruce.”

He took in a deep breath, he doesn’t know much about the media. But he can never stay as a monster through people’s eyes. “Okay, let’s say I agree and that works, what’s next?”

She smiled; she knows she’s getting somewhere. “Have you ever watched reality TV shows? Or like, singing competitions?” Bruce shook his head. “Well, people love a great success story. A kid with a bad past turns out to be a child prodigy, a star student who studied in different universities, including Harvard and then later on found an interest in gamma radiation. But also someone silly, finding inspiration from Albert Einstein’s wardrobe that consists of nothing but purple suits.”

“Are you sure that’ll work?”

“We’ll also put the part where you first met Tony.” She said. “Then, just like in any TV show, or in real life, tragedies happen. The accident, we’ll tell them about what you did. How you tried to help a teenager out of the testing site and how the soviet agent tried to sabotage the whole testing.” He didn’t show any sign of protest at what she said. It seemed that he was remembering that day of his life. “It was wrong to build weapons of mass destruction all because you needed funding. There’s no _‘buts’_ in there. The kid lives today. For him Bruce Banner is his hero, and he blames himself for what happened to you.”

“How –how did you find him?” He thought that he’d killed the kid after he turned into the Hulk.

“It turns out; the kid followed you for some time. He made this _‘teen brigade_ ’; they would follow Hulk and check his activities. That’s how SHIELD got to you, too.”

“Are you telling me that SHIELD took the credit for the teens’ action?”

“Well, you know how they are.” She said nonchalantly.

He looked at the papers in his hands; he took a deep breath before signing it. He looked at Darcy and she smiled at him, the same sweet smile that she always has. Now that he’s staying, maybe they can be the way they were before. So, with all that he has, he asked. “Can we be –be the way we were before?”

“I still love you, Bruce.” She said, almost a whisper. And his heart was about to leap, but when she turned to the glass wall, he knew something wasn’t right. “I love you, but now it’s in a protective way.”

“Can you give me another chance? You did say you still love me.” He was looking at her pleadingly, but she knows that if she would give him another chance it’ll give him a false idea that they can be in a romantic relationship.

“I don’t know-“

“I love you, Darcy. And I _–I can be better_. I can change.”

“It’s not you, it’s me.” She blurted out in frustration, and she gave away a sad laugh. “God, I sound like some girl in a chic-flick.” She wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. It felt like she was breaking both of their hearts, but it felt like she was doing the right thing. “Okay, it’s a bit of you but ninety-nine percent of it is me. It’s just that I’ve changed and I realized things. You’re a great person, Bruce, but I don’t think we will work even if we try.”

“Yes. _Yes, we will work out._ We did last time. You were there for me, taken care of me. I need you, Darce.”

“I don’t want you to love me just because you need me.” She sighed. “Look, I realize that _–that it wasn’t fair_. I was there for you; I gave you everything I could offer. I didn’t ask for anything in return. I thought that was how love was supposed to be. You’d give and give and don’t expect anything in return. I realized that, that’s the wrong kind of love, one sided and _unrequited_.”

“I’ll give back this time, I’ll-“

“Let me finish.” She said firmly, her eyes shine. And he can’t place why. “You had me, all of me and the best of me. When things got tough, you went away because of what you feel. You didn’t think of what I feel or how I would feel. You never called. I felt abandoned. I don’t blame you for the accident. But your actions can’t be excused. You left me when I needed you most.”

“I’m sorry,” his voice was low and he almost choked on his sobs. “I’ll do anything to make things right.”

“I don’t care less about you. It’s just –now my love for you isn’t the romantic kind anymore-“

“You just love me less.” He said with a bitter laugh.

“No, I would still lay my life on the line for you, it’s the same with Jane, Erik, Natasha, Pepper, Tony, Steve, Clint, Thor and _–Loki_.” She swallowed hard; she wouldn’t only die for Loki. And she felt scared at the thought. She pushed it aside for the moment. “You might be surprised, but I’ll die for Betty, too.” Bruce didn’t say anything so she continued. “If you want to make things right, you start by doing what would be the best for yourself. And you did.” She took the papers from him and smiled.

“Since when did you have all this _–wisdom and realization?_ ” He asked playfully.

“Loki’s Shakespearian and Asgardian shit rubbed off on me.” She said and laugh.


	13. Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feeling Loki needs to shake off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shake off.., get it? Shake off. HiHiHiHi..

He tried reading a book, but his mind kept going back to Darcy. He got up and was about to pick up his guitar, but he knew every tune would be about her, too. Is this how he will be from now on? He snorted at himself, but he’s wrapped around her delicate little finger and she doesn’t even have any idea. He has never felt this helpless before. When Thor defeated him by the Bifrost, he still had control. It wasn’t what a sane person would pick, but he chose death over punishment and humiliation. But now, he wasn’t sure what he’s action should be, or where it will lead him. He ran his long slender fingers through his hair, disheveling it. He wants to know what they could be talking about so bad it’s eating him. “Jarvis,” he called out.

“How can I be of service, Mr. Loki?”

“Do you know where Darcy is?” He tried to sound flat.

“She’s still inside her office with Dr. Banner.”

He hesitated for a minute, it’s their conversation and he shouldn’t eavesdrop. But he wanted to know. “Can you pull up the surveillance?”

There was a few seconds of silence before the AI answered. “I can, but if I may speak freely, I don’t think it is wise to do so.”

Loki chuckled bitterly; it was almost as nasty as the laugh he gave away when he was bordering insane. “I am intelligent, but not always _wise_.”

“I surely believe Ms. Darcy would disagree.” Jarvis piped down and switched the television on.

The camera was at the top right side of the room, he can see them sitting in the sofa and facing the glass wall. They were sitting next to each other. “ _-be the way we were before?_ ” Loki heard Banner asked, all he wanted, needed to hear, was a yes or no answer. But Darcy’s answer was more than he could take.

“ _I still love you, Bruce._ ” He didn’t realize that he had already sent daggers to the TV until he saw that it was broken. He stopped himself from howling because of the pain he was feeling inside his tightening chest. He paced back and forth inside his room; he knew this from the very start, why didn’t he even protect himself? The worst part was he didn’t even notice that he was falling for her. How can he be so cunning and ignorant both at the same time? There’s a loud pounding in his ears, the surge of rage filling him up, turning his insides ink black and venomous. He needs to get rid of this overwhelming emotion he’s feeling. If he doesn’t, he’s afraid of the foolish yet brutal things he can do. He doesn’t want to go back to being vile.

He got out of his room and got on the elevator, he went to the gym. He felt like he wanted to hurt someone and destroy things. He saw punching bags lined neatly in a row. He walked to it, not bothering himself with protecting his knuckles with a bandage. He just started taking a swing at it. The chain made violent noise that echoed throughout the room. He punched harder and harder until the chain break and he sent a punching bag flying to a wall. He faced another bag, and relentlessly he kept on punching. But it wasn’t helping, not one bit.

Being with Darcy felt right, for him it was where he belongs. The eventful mornings, lunch they spent together, lazy evenings to weekends. Movie nights where he would lay his head on his lap, or she would rest her head on his chest. It felt right _–it felt perfect_. She was like his Oasis in the dessert, his Valhalla in Midgard. And he knows that she doesn’t feel that way about him. She doesn’t feel that way because he never made her feel that way. He punched a hole on the bag and the sand flow to the floor.

“Looks like someone had a bad they.” He turned around and saw Steve standing there with his arms crossed.

“What are you doing here?” His voice was low and threatening, his eyes were as sharp as his daggers, and his body was ready.

“Like you,” Steve said coolly. “Punch some bags and think.”

“I was actually trying not to.” He moved to another bag.

“What’s wrong?” Loki laughed; Steve could swear that laugh sounded all too familiar to him. He also noticed the hallow smile that’s on the God’s face. Something was definitely wrong.

He never really shared anything with Steve, he never really shared much about himself to anyone except –he stopped himself before thoughts of her flood his mind. He was known well enough for them to all work together. He wasn’t sure if this would be the appropriate time to share, but what the heck. “I want to displace my anger.” Steve just looked at him for a moment. “It’s eating me up inside. And I’m not sure what will happen or if it will succeed.”

“Anger,” he nodded, at least he shared and he wants the anger gone. He said to himself. “You’ll need more than a punching bag for that.” He moved to the mat and gestured for Loki to follow. “I know what it feels like, and from what I’ve learned, all you need is a little ass kicking.” Loki stepped inside the mat, tilting his head to the side. He looked like a mad man, Steve can admit that the look doesn’t suit Loki, but it made him seem more human. “No magic.” They ran to each other.

They punch each other; no one bothered blocking a hit. They were like drunken fools who simply decided to brawl. There was no thinking involved, just plain old ways of the barbaric. Loki now seems to understand why Thor would often break things when his angry. Steve punched him hard enough to make the insides of his mouth bleed. And for a crazy moment, Loki felt comfort in pain. He punched back, busting the Captain’s lower lip. “Is that all you got?” A hysterical laugh escaped his lips and his opponent punched him so hard that he felt his back touch the mat with a thug and a crack that broke his nose.

“Feel good?” Steve asked casually as he sat beside Loki, his nose was bleeding pretty badly. And he wasn’t sure why the God was laughing.

His laughter faded, “yes.” He admitted then and added. “Now, all that’s left is misery again.” He didn’t bother wiping the blood off his face.

“Misery? Again?” Steve cocked his brow. “Well, I can’t do anything about that.”

Loki grunted and sat up. “How do humans do it? How can they take the pain of selflessness? It can drive a man insane. I don’t understand.” He half complained and half asked.

Steve laughed at him. “Me neither.”

“Those who endure the pain of selflessness do it because of love.” The two of them turned their heads to the door when they heard a female’s voice. “I read it from a book.” She walked to them, “I saw the two of you from the surveillance and I thought it was something serious. I never really imagined the two of you are in to the _‘boys’ talk’_ kind of thing.” Her face was unflappable but there was a hint of teasing in her voice.

“We weren’t.” Loki said with an eye roll.

“We weren’t?” Steve almost sound disappointed.

“Fine, maybe.” Loki never really understood human relationship.

There were a few moments of silence before Steve opened his mouth again. “So, you won’t share anymore?”

“I’m starting to think you have a crush on Loki.” Natasha commented.

“Hey, we’re a team.” He said in defense. “Why are you watching the surveillance anyway?” Steve asked trying to redirect the flow of the conversation.

“I’m a spy, Steve.” She answered simply.

“Oh, dear Odin,” Loki muttered. “You’re worse than Heimdall.”


	14. Done With Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the inspiration for the chapter at the end.

She watched as the screens inside her office flash pictures and headlines related to Senator Kelly. News about the laboratories he supported had been experimenting on humans and mutants alike spread like wild fire. Scandalous and horrendous way to end his career, but the man is now on the run. There was a bit of satisfaction on that part, now he would feel what it’s like to be hunted down. But she can feel something strange in the air, like she was missing a puzzle piece in the whole situation.

They twisted a few lines and paragraphs in passing the information. They made it seem that Bruce was the one who collected the data, made him play the role of a scientist slash spy. He didn’t like it, but it was a good excuse on why he went missing for a year. Pretending to be a spy was easier than someone they had experimented on. If they went with the latter, they would be forced to give data about his state.

The crowd was divided, and Darcy knew that. They were thankful that the senator was exposed, but others aren’t so welcoming with the idea of mutants running about. But she’s relieved that there was a bit light of heroism from Bruce is standing. They don’t plan on directly announcing his Hulk side, so she let people put the variables together. There isn’t much solving anymore, anyway. Rhodes gave them away, but she would like to think of it in a positive way.

They’ll show obvious clues, but subtle. She scheduled activities that they can do outside, and hire photographers to follow them and give the photos to different sites, news papers. Heck, she’s sure teens would be taking pictures and posting them everywhere. But she has to be careful about how the media would portray them.

She smiled at what she had done over a short period of time, grabbing her purse; she’s ready to end her night with a decent meal. And she simply can’t wait to spend time with Loki. She didn’t see him that morning; Steve said something about them sparring. She figured they’re just having that gym-buddy moment. And she’s actually glad that Loki’s starting to reach out to other people besides her. The elevator door opened and the living room was quiet, she turned to the balcony and no one was there, how odd. She tossed her purse at the sofa and walked to the hall, she knocked on Loki’s door. She heard shuffling, stumbling and incoherent mumbling. That made her furrow and tilted her head to the side. The moment the door opened all she could say was. “Oh, my God.” Her hands immediately went to Loki’s cheeks. “What happened?” She stopped and recalled what Steve told her earlier that day. “Did Steve do this to you?” She sounded like a mother worrying over her child.

He moves away from her touch as fast as he can. It was like he was burnt. She was going to reach out to him again, but he held her by the wrist, which was useless, because Darcy forced her way inside his room. Her eyes widened when she saw the broken TV. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing,” he tried to assure her, but she gave him a firm gaze.

“This is not _‘nothing’_ , Loki.” She told him with her mother-hen like voice. “I want answers.” She folded her arms over her chest.

“I broke the TV-“

“ _Obviously._ ” She sounded frustrated and Loki thought that his promise of honesty with her seems to be hard to keep now. He can’t really tell her that he’s been _–been spying on her_. Then an idea sprung up in his mind.

“As to why, I was practicing my magic and I accidentally threw daggers at the appliance.”

“I’ve seen you practice before, you’ve never made a mistake. Each spell you perform or do is flawlessly perfect even if it’s just your first try.”

Her observation about him made him think that she might be always looks at him. _‘But it’s not the right time to think about that.’_ He reminded himself. “It’s a higher form of magic.” _‘Definitely not being honest right, now.’_ He nagged at himself; he should have just opted for omitting words or details. But he’s the God of Lies for a reason. _‘Lying is not the same as breaking a promise.’_ Why is his conscience bugging him right now? He doesn’t know, but the inner battle is starting to piss him off.

“Okay, I’m a mortal; I don’t know anything about magic. But-“she paused and pointed at his face. “Did Steve do that?”

Her blue eyes shone with concern and he’s just melting. He messed his hair, “Yes, but it’s consensual. Don’t worry.” His outburst was helpful in reeling the vile feeling that crept through him the other night. The negative emotion is now tucked away, but he’s afraid that it might show up again if he would see the doctor with Darcy. He stopped his own thoughts, just thinking about it makes him _–makes him jealous_. Damn, he finally admitted it to himself.

Darcy sighed, “Okay, I’ll tell Pepper about the TV.” She moved closer to him, tipping her toes, trying to get a look on the damage on his face. He found it adorable, without thinking he lowered himself to her. She was taken aback, their eyes met for a moment. Every warning signs inside Loki’s mind was blaring because of their closeness.

“Did you treat it well?” Her breath was touching his face, he swallowed hard. _‘It’s so fucking hard to be selfless,’_ he said to himself.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you use your healing magic?” He shrugged his shoulders, straightening up. Darcy didn’t want him to move away from her.

“It doesn’t matter, I heal quite fast anyway.”

She looked at him, his face, the sharp edges and sophistication of it. His thick brows and green eyes that changes shades whenever the light inside the room change or whenever there’s an emotion present behind the irises. The thin line his lips makes when he’s observing or thinking. He looks regal when his hair is sleek back, and when it’s a mess he looks like a freaking rock star. But the feel of danger was always present; it was always lingering around him. And when he blinked, she knew that she’s going to take his advice. She’s going to take what she wants, needs _–loves_ and she won’t regret anything. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in my class, the subject was Ethics, and I don't know how my Professor just manage to get to the topic about courting. And he said to the class that waiting for love is wrong and its the worst thing you can do, especially if you're a girl. If you'll just wait for some random guy to like you, chances are you won't get the right guy. He (our/my professor) said, if a drunk and an abuser were the only guy to court you, will you pick between them? Or will you just court the guy you really like?
> 
> I'm not saying we should all hop in the dating train, it just kind of -I don't know. It made sense to me.
> 
> That's the inspiration for this chapter and to be honest, this kinda changed my approach on Darcy and Loki's relationship.


	15. Neutral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not deciding is already a decision.

Love is a four letter word, so is want, need, and lust. And humans sometimes cannot differentiate these. But Loki is not a human, he’s a God, given that he’s the God of Mischief and Lies, still he is a God. A bit slow on understanding what he feels, he doesn’t really internalize his feelings. Well, that was before.

After getting his ass kicked, as the Captain said, he went back to his room quietly. As he lay on his bed, lip and nose stinging, he got thinking. He has two choices; first, he can avoid Darcy. Preoccupy his self with other things and hope that maybe that’ll lessen the pain he is feeling. Two, be selfish, take her, expose her weakness and manipulate her. She’ll probably hate him; at least he’ll have her. That’s not much of a choice.

But there is neutrality.

How about doing nothing? Stand still and just watch what will happen and how things will unfold. He has always been the one to take action in everything and not let things be. Always eager to go against the flow, how things should be. And it has leaded him to punishments. Turning to his side, he thought about how he will be neutral.

He won’t avoid Darcy; he’ll still be there for her, morning, noon and night. Hell, even midnight till dawn. He will still do the things they always do, Friday night dinners with Jane and Thor, movie nights, chats and whatever she wants. It doesn’t really matter to him. He smiled bitterly, maybe it’s better to swallow the feeling of jealousy instead of Darcy not being there or hating him.

 

They need to make more appearances in the public, so Darcy handed them schedules of activities they can, or will do outside the tower. From buying groceries to hanging out at a bar, sometimes they go out on their own, and other times with partners or by three. Loki was even surprised with the TV show guest appearances that he saw on his schedule. He just cocked an eyebrow at it, an interview with Thor on a Thursday morning and with Steve on Saturday afternoon. He can’t complain; Natasha and Clint have it worse. He’ll play along because he knows Darcy is planning something big for the team.

He watched the interaction during breakfast, he was a bit baffled when Darcy took a seat next to him and not next to Banner, but he didn’t show it. Thinking that maybe they’re not yet telling the team about them. He still notices Bruce glancing at Darcy, he doesn’t look at him. Clearly, the doctor doesn’t see him as a threat. Well, he isn’t, so he doesn’t need to feel offended. But he can be quite formidable if he wants to. He scowls, knowing he’s being childish.

“Hello?” Darcy was waving her hand in front of him. “Midgard to Loki?” He snapped out of his thoughts. “Are you sending doubles of you somewhere we shouldn’t know?” She asked playfully.

He smiled at her, “Oh, Darcy it wouldn’t be fun if you knew.”

“Don’t go pranking Steve; he can make you look like an Asgardian abstract with just one punch.”

He snorted. “Oh, please. I just let him hit me.”

“Whatever you say, babe.” The morning sunlight made her face glow and he can see how lush her eyelashes were. Can there be just one moment in the day that she wouldn’t take his breath away? Without taking his eyes of hers, he conjured a half naked pin up girl in front of Steve and he spit his coffee in Tony’s face. That cut off the intensifying eye to eye contact they were having.

“Jesus!” Steve exclaimed. “I thought we’re passed this, Loki.”

“No, the only ones that I won’t prank would be the ladies. And that’s because I’m a gentleman.” He said as he leaned on the table.

“You’re no gentleman.” Jane piped up. “You’re a brat.”

“I have a feeling that you did something to Jane.” Darcy said to him.

“A simple water work, nothing harmful. And she only got wet because she was with Thor that moment. And I’m pretty sure she was already wet before I got there.” He said coolly, Darcy hit him lightly on his shoulder. Jane gaped at him and Thor choked on his pancake.

Tony gave up on wiping away the coffee stains on his shirt. “Okay, Reindeer games.” He said with a sense of finality in his tone. “This means war.”

Loki laughed lightly. “War?”

“Prank war.” Tony said clearly daring him.

“I’m a trickster, Tony. You can’t prank me.” He saw Darcy roll her eyes at him as he spoke with confidence.

“I’m a genius.” Tony got up from his chair. “Be ready trickster.” He headed for the elevator.

“I have a feeling things aren’t going to end well.” Darcy commented.

“Let’s just hope that they won’t blow up the tower.” Jane said and they both got up from their seats and headed for work.

 

“Okay, we get in, we take what we need and then we head out.”

He gave Natasha a puzzled look. “I believe we are grocery shopping.” He tilted his head to the side. “Isn’t this for leisure?”

“Shopping is for leisure, grocery shopping on the other hand is a chore. And this is one of our duties as part of the Avengers Initiative, it’s still a mission.” Happy’s looking at them from the rearview mirror of the car as Natasha speaks, waiting for instructions. “Okay, you don’t need to pick us up later. Darcy said we should take a walk back to the tower.”

He followed Natasha as they got out of the car, there were a few photographers. Loki heard a kid call out to his companion; the woman turned to the child and smiled as she waved back. From cold and calculated, she became warm and friendly. He gave small a wistful sound, _‘So that’s why Darcy always lets her go on talk shows.’_ They got in the grocery store, she ordered him to get a cart. Without taking out his hands from his pockets, he willed the cart to follow them. She gave him a disapproving look, like a mother telling her emo kid to be less emo.

“With your hands, Loki.” She said playfully.

He faked a groan, knowing that people are watching them. He pushed the cart as he followed her. “This is no fun.” He watched as Natasha pull out a list of things they need to buy, it was annoyingly a long list. “That’s not going to fit in one cart.” He commented.

“Then you’ll just have to get another one if it doesn’t.” They went to the aisle at the very end; Natasha’s clearly taking her time in choosing which brand she should take. She can see him at the corner of her eyes, he was getting bored. He was sighing every two minutes and he kept looking up the ceiling as if he’s talking to the guy he calls Heimdall.

Two days ago, she saw him and Steve brawl like they have no brains. She tried to remember what Loki was doing before he went to the gym. He was just in his room; Jarvis said he wanted access to the surveillance at Darcy’s office. He asks the AI for that often, only usually it’s during lunch time. His protectiveness towards Darcy is the reason why she tried to see past his flaws, but there’s still doubt she won’t lie. The spy in her always takes over.

She held a can of mushroom in her hands, what had happened in Darcy’s office that night? She remembered that the girl was with Bruce, they were talking about a contract and then it got personal. She placed the can in the cart as she draw a conclusion. She figured there’s only one way to test her theory; she looked up at Loki, his face showing complete boredom. “So, you spy on Darcy.”

His face immediately became serious. But he didn’t answer her.

She simple nodded at him. “I can sense there’s a misunderstanding between the two of you.” They walk to the next aisle.

“What are you saying?”

“You stormed out of your room the moment she was went to talk to Bruce about how she felt.” She said it directly; no one’s going to hear them anyway. Some people stare and take pictures, but they’re afraid of getting close.

He followed as he pushed the cart behind her. “You’re –as what people would say, a total creep.”

She faced him hand on her waist. “Did you finish the footage?” He didn’t answer, she tried not to laugh. But the corners of her lips curled and she couldn’t hold it back. He was like a teenage boy falling in love for the first time, easily gets jealous and hurt, irrational but quick to act.

“What’s so funny?” He asked with a frown.

“You are.” She finally composed herself. “You just-” she paused. “ _-assume_. You just assume without knowing the situation fully.”

“You do not make sense right now.”

Natasha snorted. “Yeah, right.” She pulled out her phone, tinker on it for a bit and looked back at him. “I sent you something, you should watch that when you get home.” And with that they continue on with the grocery shopping with very little conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I try writing longer chapters? I'm not sure.


	16. Bad and Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys' Night Out

_“That lady is manipulating the news. Glorifying killers and sugarcoating everything. I’m telling you, she could be the next Hitler.”_

Darcy simply raised an eyebrow at the man talking in a video James had shown her. Her job description is not really for everyone to know. The public knows her as the PR of the Avengers, a lot of people just disregard her. That’s why she doesn’t know where this conspiracy is coming from. She laughed to herself and James gave her a worried glance. “Does that man really think Tony will listen to me?”

“You can’t shrug this off.” James told her.

“I know, but I can’t react to it either. I do omit some details, change a few phrases, and hide some things from the public. But the things I hide and the details I omit are for the missions. And the phrases that I changed, well it’s to prevent bad guys from knowing too much.” She played with the pen she’s holding. “I correct myself; I can’t react to it yet. Let’s see if this becomes a big deal, if not, we let it slide.” James gave her a nod and he went back to work.

She’s back to the election in Latveria, she lost track of their news for a few days, and she has a lot of catching up to do. The moment she opened a site for the news of the said country, the headline sent shivers down her spine. Doom’s opponent just went missing.

The man was last seen in a hotel after a dinner with his campaign manager. All suspects are being brought in for questioning. She can only imagine the trouble their country is getting into. There’s only a month left before the actual voting. She bit on her nail, thinking. It can be Doom, it fact there’s a big chance Doom kidnapped the man. But the Avengers are not in the position to meddle with a country’s election. If they help in the search, that’ll still be fishy. There’s no way they can help without looking like invaders. With a heavy sigh, she pulled out his phone and dialed for SHIELD. “I got news for Fury about the Latveria issue.”

“Why do I have a feeling it’s not a good news?” Fury told her from the other end of the phone.

“Because it’s not.” She said. “Doom’s opponent is missing. He’ll be president by default.”

“A villain will have a country for his own, great.”

 

The Avengers gather around a table in a night club, except for Natasha. Tonight, Darcy had scheduled a boys night out. Tony thought that someone had finally knocked some sense on her. Bruce was _–like_ always, hesitant. Clint and Steve was fine about it, Thor was ecstatic while Loki wished that they just followed Darcy’s original plan. They were supposed to go to a pub, but Tony being – _well Tony_ , decided that they should really have fun.

He was looking at his phone; he hasn’t watched video Natasha had sent him. He’s sure that it has something to do with Darcy and Bruce. He’s anxious about what he might find out. But it’s more about not wanting to hear Darcy say that she still loves the doctor. He still thinks they are being strange. Darcy hasn’t broken her usual routine, hasn’t gone out with the doctor, and hasn’t mentioned the man to him. If they are keeping it a secret, why keep the secret from him? He’s supportive about the woman’s decision, and he was the one that given her an advice about going after the doctor. He drank from his glass of gin and tonic.

“If you have laser eyes,” Tony piped up. “You could have blasted your phone.”

“Good thing I don’t” He simply answered.

“Laser eyes?” Thor asked.

Steve sit up, eager to explain. “It’s like a power, shoot red lights from the eyes.”

“How can a red light blast a phone?” His brother asked again.

“It’s like one of the things that Tony shoots out from his armor.” Clint said finally getting Thor to understand.

The music change and the lights move wildly, mortals look at them. Giving appreciative looks, girls giggle after passing their table. Some chose to give them a show that only Tony and Clint enjoy. He gazed at the doctor for a moment, he’s in a conversation with Steve, explaining something about pop culture and giving good movies he can watch. He finished his glass of tonic and felt a nudged by his ribs, he looked at Tony annoyingly.

“That girl has been eyeing you for the pass fifteen minutes.” He followed the direction where his finger was pointing to.

He saw a blonde, green-eyed, long legged, slim figured girl. Their gaze met and she gave him a naughty smile. He snorted at Tony. “I’m not interested.”

“Dude, she’s hot and she totally has the _hots_ for you.”

“She is somewhat captivating for a mortal’s standard, but like I said, I’m not interested.”

Tony gave away a wistful sound. “So, the rumors are true.”

A waiter gave him another glass of his favorite poison. “And what are those rumors?”

“You and Natasha.”

He almost choked on his drink, he placed the glass down. “What makes you think that?”

“You guys are all over Twitter, hash tag Avengers couple.” The man showed him a picture of him and Natasha when they were grocery shopping. She was laughing at him, making him remember how annoyed he was with her. He scowled at the picture.

“We’re not.” He said simply.

A girl approached Steve and asked him if he would like to dance with her. The captain blushed, said he wasn’t a good dancer. But the girl insists, saying that it would be such a great honor to have a dance with him. Tony commented how Steve should never turn down a girl when a girl was the one who asks. With a push from Clint, Steve was taken to the dance floor. His companions laughed and he can’t help but smirk.

Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce, and they all know he’s going to open his mouth about something important. “So, how are you and Darcy?”

Loki saw his brother tense, and he gave Thor a stern look conveying a message that he shouldn’t be so damn obvious. He acted cool but he’s at the edge of his seat waiting for Banner to answer.

“Uh –we’re fine.” Bruce gave a short answer, but Tony wanted more from him.

“You kiss and make up?” Loki just clenched his jaw at what Tony asked, steeling himself if the answer is _‘yes’_.

“No, actually,” Bruce paused, clearly trying to find the words. He sighed in defeat, giving up on looking for words and opted for saying it as it is. “We ended things.”

“What?!” Tony finished his drink in one gulp and ordered for another, Loki did the same and he actually ordered two glasses of his drink. He feels stupid, nervous and elated about what he heard.

“She’s the one who ended things.” Bruce took a swig from his beer.

“All is going to be fine, doctor.” Thor said, sincerely comforting the man, but giving hopeful glances at his brother.

Their conversation came to a halt when the girl who has been eyeing Loki came to their table. “May I join you?” She said with a laugh. Damn, he wished that Steve didn’t go with the other girl. The only free seat now was next to Loki, he was about to say _‘no’_ , but Tony opened his mouth first.

“Sure,” he winked at the girl.

Loki glared at Tony and he just smiled back. The girl didn’t waste any time on throwing herself at Loki, he moved to place some distance between them but the girl kept pushing herself at him. That did it for him; he placed his hands on the girl’s shoulders and pushed her back lightly. “That’s your space, and this is mine.” He heard Clint sniggered.

“No need to be a gentleman.” She said with a wink.

“Trust me, I’m not.”

She placed her hand on Loki’s thigh and he immediately held her by the wrist and moved her hand away. He met her eyes with his and stared at her coldly. “I don’t care if you’re a female because clearly you’re not a woman; you’re not even a lady. But if you touch me again with your filthy little hands, I might just cut it off.”

“Brother!” Thor warned him.

He let go of the girl and let his brother usher her out of their sight. He was ready to go home on his own before Tony piped up again. “Are you gay?”

“You need to learn to hold your tongue, Tony.” He got up from his seat; he needs to go home to watch the bloody video. He got out of the club and a photographer followed him for a block, taking pictures. He was irritated but he paid him no mind, knowing that it’s his job and it won’t help him if he scared the man away. The man greeted him with a good night and so he did the same. He took off his black leather jacket and placed both of his hands inside the pocket of his jeans. The Midgardian alcohol doesn’t get them drunk, but it does warm them.

Once he got in the elevator of the tower, he messed his hair. It opened to their floor and he saw Darcy, Natasha, Jane and Pepper laughing about something.

Darcy turned to him, “You’re home early.” She looked confused.

“Yes, a girl kept on throwing herself at me. I kind of threatened to cut her hands off.”

Natasha laughed at what he said; the other girl looked at the widow strangely. “What? It’s funny; Loki’s clearly not used to girls approaching him.”

“It’s not that, I’m just not interested and she couldn’t get the hint. I mean, she didn’t want to get the hint, awfully disgusting.” He moved impatiently, walking towards his room. “I’ll be in my chambers, continue on _–whatever_ you’re doing.” He closed the door and locked it. He pulled his phone from his pocket and started looking for the video.

He was right that it was the surveillance video of the day Darcy and Bruce talked, he fast forward it in the night time. He played it when he saw Bruce entered the room; he put the volume into max. He flinched when he heard Darcy saying she still loves Bruce, but he continued to listen. Slowly, his lips twitched and he smirked, the smirk turned into a smile, and the smile turned into a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have any idea what's going to happen next? Conspiracies and Doom.


	17. Security and Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They want each other but not the same thing.

Morning came; Loki and Darcy are making sure there’s food for the entire team before they even come out of the elevator. Darcy was showing off with how she cut the spring onions, he smiled at her and used his magic to crack the eggs. “Cheating.” She declared.

“Oh, is that so, mortal?” He teased her, walking to her iPod to change the music they were listening to. She giggled at his song choice; she should have known that if Loki had grown up in Midgard, he’ll be emo as fuck with all of his family drama.

“How did you even get that Fall Out Boy song in my iPod?” She asked as she spread butter on the toast. “I don’t remember teaching you how to download songs there, and letting you borrow my stuff.”

She licked off the butter from her finger and the sucking sound didn’t go unnoticed. “We have a very friendly AI.” He walked back to her slowly, just standing next to her and watching her. He had a great night, despite the Midgardian woman who doesn’t take _‘no’_ for an answer. He hasn’t really thought about what he was going to do next. It seemed funny for him that when he didn’t try to push or pull, things got better for him.

“And borrowing my things?”

“Your iPod is the only thing I borrowed from you; it was lying on the coffee table.” Yes, Darcy’s moving on from the doctor, but that doesn’t mean that she’s looking for someone to be involved with in a romantic manner, he said to himself. _‘Harmless flirting,’_ he countered. She handed him a plate full of pancakes, clearly for his brother because of its abnormally large sizes. He took it from her hand and placed in on the table, thinking that maybe he should skim over the surface of Darcy’s state of mind. “How are you and the doctor?”

She paused; she hasn’t told Loki about what she and Bruce had talked about. She’s been busy with Kelly and Doom. “We talked, and closure happened.”

Loki faked the confused look he has on his face. “Closure? I thought that you’d seduce the man.” He made sure his delivery didn’t sound suspicious, and it seemed that she didn’t noticed. “What made you change your mind?”

“A lot of things to be honest, things that I didn’t notice because I was so hung up on him leaving me.” She decided that she’ll take up Loki’s advice about taking what she wants. But last night made her think twice. He turned down the girl who was throwing herself at him; clearly Loki isn’t like any guy. She can’t just blurt out that she loves him; she needs to think about how she would tell him how she feels, with subtlety. “I just thought that, yeah I loved the guy, but what will happen when things get rough again?” Loki gave a wistful sound. “Like I said, love is a two way street.”

“You want a man who would be there for you even in times of troubles.” He crossed his arms over his chest, _‘I can be that kind of man, but then again I’m usually the man who brings trouble to others’_.

She nodded at him, “Yes, and I’ll do the same for him.” _‘Smooth move on advertising yourself there.’_ She smiled to herself and mentally high five’d her brain. “I want the whole nine yards and the guy will get the whole nine yards, too.”

Loki gave her a look that says his confused.

“The whole nine yards, like flowers, chocolates, dates, movie dates, holding hands, snuggling and all those romantic things you see in movies.” She exclaim to him fervently.

Something in what she said just made him nervous. He is not the romantic type; at least he thought he isn’t. “Aren’t those films fiction?”

“I’m not saying that _yo-_ “she paused. “ _-he’ll_ be like Robin Williams and go to hell for us to get reunited.” Another confused look from the man standing in front of her. “What Dreams May Come, another movie. A great one if I may say.”

He abandoned skimming and jumped to the question, “You’re going to base your future relationship in movies?”

“What? No, it’s not like that.” She sighed, “I just want to feel that electricity running up and down my spine, that stopping of the world and then catching up, that warm fuzzy feeling and the passionate nights.”

“What if you don’t get that? What if a man can only offer you assisting you in the kitchen, routine lunch, lounging in front of the TV and simple warm nights? Will you throw security for romance?”

She was taken aback by his question.

This wasn’t what he had in mind; all he wanted to do was try to see if Darcy would be ready to be in a relationship again. But a part of him knows that she’s demanding things that can easily fade. And it doesn’t matter if he would be the one she’ll end up with, he wants her to find or look for what she really deserves. Love that is not only skin deep and scented by flowers.

Her mouth hangs open. “You’re right.” It was almost a whisper. The door of the elevator opened and Steve looked at them, eyes asking if everything was okay. Loki simply walked to the iPod and turned it off. Could it be possible that they want different things?

Darcy stayed quiet while they had breakfast, her mind was wondering. She has always known that Loki has such depth in his being though he is mischievous. It’s one of those things that drew her to him. His wit and perspective about things, he sees things differently, more sensitive than your typical Asgardian should be. He was like a poet in the sea of jocks. And she just can’t wrap her head around that a year ago the snobbish but sweet Loki she knew is power hungry and bordering psycho. Cut the bordering, he’s definitely a psycho back then.

Going back to the way they were in the first few weeks, he was very quiet, distant and always observing her. Until one night, she got home and she saw a few books missing from the book shelf in her room. She was about to ask Jarvis who went inside her room when she saw him in the hall and told her that he was the one who took the books. He was even polite in asking if he can borrow more. She took the opportunity to ask him if he wanted her to get him books. He was appreciative of her offer and accepted it without any snarky comment.

They spent a good time of talking about the books he had read during meal time. Her college textbooks helped him understand how Midgardian politics are, and her fiction novels helped him in understanding references and current happenings with her magazines. Though, he never gave any insight about her cosmopolitan magazines.

They got comfortable with each other’s presence before they could really joke around with each other. At first it was there banter of sarcastic comments, then she would make puns that he would understand, then corny jokes, their pick up lines upgraded in flirting. Now that she had think about, they haven’t really talked about anything personal except when he asked her why she was sad.

She definitely can’t hop in the relationship train with Loki if that’s the case.

But how will she get to know him better?

 

The hand of the female makeup artist shake as her hand gets close to Loki’s face. He kept his face straight, but knowing that the girl feared him brought an excitement through him. He stare at himself in the mirror, he’s sitting in a chair wearing a plain white shirt and black pants, while his brother wear a button up shirt with its sleeves rolled up. While applying the pressed powder on Thor’s face the girl was giddy and when it was his turn the girl almost turned into stone upon meeting his stare.

He watched the reflection of Darcy from the mirror; she was talking with someone on the phone. She was wearing a simple black fitted dress that was cut an inch below her knee, she has her hair down and her stance commanded authority. Every day he watches her blossom, her development in her work was quick, but emotionally _–he shouldn’t be the one to judge_. He waved a dismissing hand on the makeup artist. “If you’ll continue to shake you won’t do your job right.” The girl almost jumped to the ceiling when he spoke, he tried not to show his irritation. “Just tell me how to do it and I’ll do it to myself.” The girl was genuinely terrified.

Darcy walked to them and placed a hand on the shoulder of the girl, she smiled. “Are you just covering the shiny spots?” The girl nodded. “I’ll handle it.” Without hesitation the girl handed her the brush and mouthed her _‘sorry’_.

“I knew going to talk shows is a bad idea.” He murmured to her.

She just gave him an eye roll as she moves the brush all over his face. “And let your brother yell at the mic endlessly? No way. Between the two of you, you’re the well adjusted one. Use your telepathy thing to explain things to Thor.”

“I’m just here to explain things to my brother?” He faked sounded hurt. “And I thought I was the main course.”

“If there will is a main course, it’ll definitely be Thor. He’s just a wall of meat.”

Loki smirked. “Don’t let Jane hear you, dear.”

“She appreciates the wall of meat.” He gave away a chuckle on her comment; they both stare at Thor from the mirror. He was engrossed in a game in one of Tony’s tablet. It’s extra sturdy so the God of thunder can rage out while playing.

A staff knocked at the door of their room, saying that they should already head back stage. Darcy had to disturb Thor and she saw the excitement in his eyes, she told him to remember to moderate his voice while talking because there will be a mic and people will hear him clearly. She stood next to him, “Play nice, be charming, and make the ladies wet their knickers.”

“That’s so crude of you Ms. Lewis.” His eyes sparkle of mischief and she can only hold in her breath as they were called on the stage.

“Girls, we have a treat for you.” The female host said and the audience went wild. “Here today, two brothers will join us.”Another ear splitting cheer. “Let’s give it up for Mr. and Mr. Odinson.” Thor was the first one to enter the stage next was Loki, both were smiling and there were no _‘booing’_ from the crowd. Darcy breathed a little easier, she just hoped that the host would stick to the questions that she approved of. “Wow, you don’t look alike for brothers.” The host said to them. _‘And there goes the topic about family that shouldn’t be talked about.’_ She should have known that these people will never keep their word. She threw an icy glare to the host from the side of the camera. The host just smiled at her, she smiled back and mouthed _‘I’ll sue you.’_

The host got back to the boys and ever so suavely Loki answered. “I’m sure people have read about my adoption. It has been written for thousands of years.”

_‘That’s the Silver Tongue, you bitch. You need to be better than that.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters after this might be a little longer. Just a little, because -uh, life. :)


	18. Chapter 18

He walked towards Thor and Jane, he stood in front of them and that made the couple freeze. “Continue on what you were doing.” He commanded as he folded his arms over his chest. Romance, he has seen this a thousand times and he had always doubt it. Fandral used it a million times, and he’s probably still using it. And just like any other men _–or Gods_ , Fandral uses it to lure women to his chambers and in the morning –or a few weeks, romance will dissipate and each would go on with their separate lives. He doesn’t want that to happen to him and Darcy, but maybe there’s a way that romance between them won’t disappear.

Jane tilted her head to the side, looking puzzled. “What are you doing here?”

“I just want to observe the two of you in your uh _–natural state._ ” He still thinks that Thor is a giant oaf, but he wouldn’t deny the fact that the oaf has a way with ladies.

“Natural state?” She echoed with disbelief. “You’re brother is weird.” Jane turned to Thor. “The first time he sees us kissing, he poured ice cold water on us. Now, he looks at us like we’re some kind of animals that are mating.”

“You can’t blame him, Jane. He knows so little about-“

“Just because I don’t let the whole of Asgard see my conquests doesn’t mean I don’t have any.” Loki defended himself. Yes, he has his escapades, nothing serious, and nothing romantic. It was more of an understanding between him and the girl he would spend his night with. He never tricked a girl in sharing a bed with him, never had he use his silver tongue for that. He has pride.

“ _Conquests?_ ” Another echo from Jane.

“You’re here because of Lady Darcy.” Thor smiled at him, ready to play the role of _‘big brother’_ for him. He doesn’t know if he should be happy that the God of Thunder has a heart that is as big as his bicep, or be alarmed because he forgives people –Gods so easily.

“I didn’t say that.” Loki pointed out. “I just wanted to observe how the two of you interact with each other.”

“You want to know how you should act around Darcy.” Thor’s face might split into two because of his growing smile.

Jane straightened. “Oh, wow! You’re making a move?” She clapped her hands and beamed at him. He never realized how invested the two are when it comes to him and Darcy’s relationship. “What’s your plan?”

Thor didn’t let him answer Jane’s question. Well, it didn’t matter; he doesn’t really have a plan yet. “Exude your manliness, brother. Let her know how strong you are.”

Loki face palmed, he should have known that the best advice Thor can give him is about looking all macho and alpha male. He really doesn’t know what Jane sees in his brother. Yes, he has a big heart, but what do they talk about behind closed doors? Pop-tarts? _‘Behind closed doors they use their mouths, but not for talking.’_ He shivered disgustingly at the thought. He started walking away, he needs to get the image out of his head before he goes crazy again and plans another way to destroy Midgard.

If he would pursue a relationship with Darcy, Thor and Jane would be the best couple to observe and learn from. Thor is a God, he is a God. Jane is a mortal, and Darcy is a mortal. Besides that, they don’t have anything else in common. He doesn’t even know how Darcy became friends with Jane. Then again there’s that Midgardian saying about opposites. Learning from the couple seemed like a good idea until he actually did it. The two can’t keep their hands off of each other. Jane keeps on explaining things to Thor. His brother keeps on talking about his life on Asgard, the thousand battles that he had won and adventures with the warriors three and Sif.

_‘There can’t be two of the same things; even twins are not the same.’_ He thought for a moment. _‘In Asgard, everyone expects me to be like Thor, I never heed. Now is not the time to._ ’

He turned back to Thor. “When will you visit Asgard again?” The two were confused with the sudden change of the subject, but Thor answered him.

“Tomorrow, I will pick up the apples.”

“Will you ask mother for flower seeds?”

“What would you do with it?”

Loki rolled his eyes to his brother. “I will boil it.”

“That’s a waste of flower seeds, brother.”

He scowled. “I’ll plant it, what else will I do with it?” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Just ask mother for it, four or five kinds of flowers.” He pushed the button of the elevator. After a few minutes he found himself at Pepper’s office. The lady almost screamed at the sight of him.

“Loki,” the way she said his name was wary. “What are you doing here?” She has a forced smile on her face, she seemed to be frightened.

“I have a favor to ask,” he started and walk to her desk. “I know this is usually Darcy’s job, but I don’t want her to know about this.”

She took in a deep breath, nerves in her neck showing. “Well, what is it?”

“I want a space in the tower where I can plant.”

“What?” That left her aghast.

“What do people call it? Uh _–green house._ ” He said coolly. “I would appreciate it if it’s far from Jane’s laboratory.”

Pepper placed the paper she was holding down and tried to sort out her thought. “Uh – okay, a green house.” She thought for a moment. “The very top floor used to be mine when Tony and I were not yet –uh, together. I can call someone to arrange something, but it’ll probably be small. So, no trees.”

“I was just planning on planting flowers.” He said.

“Flowers?” Her eyes were wide in shock. “A new hobby?”

He shrugged. “I read that it’s therapeutic for people _with-_ “he pointed to his head and chuckled a bit. And he saw Pepper grow tenser and faked a laugh.

“Of course, I’ll just call you when it’s ready.”

“Yes, thank you. And remember-“ he placed his index finger over his lips. “ _-don’t_ tell Darcy.” With that, he walked out of her office. He just can’t help but frighten people when given the chance.

He had tone down his mischief; the urge to rule has been kept at the very back of his head ever since he had known Darcy. He doesn’t know everything about her, but he knows her essence. She’s not innocent, yet her hopefulness makes her seem naïve. Her faith in people never falters, and her faith in him makes him want to do everything that is impossible. She’s the only one who see his talents, not evil, and that makes him want to be better. For a simple mortal, he wants to be better, even just a bit.

A hundred years in Midgard, that’s his punishment. It’s not like any corporal punishment he had received from Odin. Maybe he thought that he’ll be transformed the same way Thor was. And he wasn’t sure, because wanting revenge for everything the King did is still there. He’s just turning his head the other way because of Darcy, but once she –she passes on, he knows he’ll be enveloped in the same darkness he was in. Sweet and kind Loki is a lie he had created to bring laughter to her, but is it really a lie? He pushed the thoughts aside.

Getting back to his room, he used the tablet Tony has given him to learn about plants. Darcy wants flowers so that’s what she will get.

 

Physical fitness exam and Darcy can’t hide her excitement. Yes, she is so excited that she grumpily hit the snooze button of her alarm clock and groaned at the sight of day light. SHIELD makes sure all of their agents are fit; they have to pass their physical fitness exam that happens every quarter of the year. There’s also pistol qualification. She’s fine with shooting, but fighting is hard for her because of her very blessed chest.

She got out of the shower and started wrapping her breasts in bondage; she pulled her hair in a high pony tail and grabbed her gym bag. Loki threw her an apple and wished her _‘good luck’_ , she’s going to need it. Agent Jones and Shaw would be testing her department.

She arrived at the gym and she saw Natasha talking to the two agents, they turned to her. “Romanoff wants to join and we have a go from Fury.” Jones told her.

“Great, because two agents are not enough to torture my department, you have to add the Black Widow.” She dropped her bag to the floor and started stretching. Everyone in her department takes the exam seriously, because if they fail they will go back to training, and no one wants to go back to the SHIELD base.

They’re often reminded that before they became a part of the department they are first and foremost an agent and the safety of the civilian is there first priority. She held this reminder close to her heart. If anything happens in New York, she won’t hesitate in helping and fighting. Her mind went back to the times when she felt like SHIELD was just keeping her because she was just a liability. She’s just Jane Foster’s assistant that tasered a weak Thor, she’s just a political science student playing mad science with geniuses/genii. When she graduated, she applied for another position inside SHIELD. And she’s proud of herself that her ideas are the reason why they had a new department. _‘From a liability to an asset’_ , she smiled to herself.

“Who’s gonna go first?” Jones asked and Darcy can feel the eyes of the agents under her looking at her and suggesting.

She raised her hands in defeat. “Fine, I’ll go first. You’re all bunch of pussies.”

Natasha stepped forward. “I’ll be your sparring partner in hand to hand combat.”

The widow smiled at her and all she could do was look to the ceiling and pray to any God that was merciful enough to let her live through this. The two of them step onto the mat. She made sure her stance was right, right hand just beside her check, left in front of her face both balled into a fist. Feet apart, knees bended and breathing steady. While Natasha just stood in front of her. “I know I’m not much of an opponent, but my ego would really love it if you act like you’re taking me seriously.”

With a smirk, Natasha closed the gap between them with a kick. She crossed her arms and blocked it, jumping to avoid the swipe. She tried a scissor kick but Natasha did a back flip, she closed the gap and did a rounded back kick. But it was blocked; she ducked for the right hook. She tried for the stomach, she was countered with a knee, and she took a step back so it won’t connect. Natasha’s now in the same stance she’s in. “How’s Loki?” the Widow asked.

“Good, I guess.” She answered and dashed to the opponent. Her hand was caught, she was going to twist her hand, she drove her elbow to Natasha’s stomach and she was freed. “Hey, I didn’t know that would work.” She said cheerfully, but when she saw Natasha’s expression she knew she was dead. “Oh, shit!” She didn’t know how it happened; all that she knows is to not blink when you’re fighting with the black widow. She’s lying on the map and breathing hard.

Natasha helped her get up, with a smile and she can tell that everyone is looking at them. It’s not every day that the spy would smile. “You’ve gotten good.”

“I swear it was just the adrenaline.”

“You should rest, you still have Pistol Qualification.”

Darcy simply groaned.

 

He was sitting in the couch when he heard groaning. The sound was familiar to him; it was like he was in some kind of a zombie movie. He heard a thud and that made him put his book down. Darcy has her back facing him; there was a pattern of sweat on her shirt. She turned to him as she drinks water. “Shall we celebrate?” He asked.

“No, too tired. Feet hurt.” She said as she dragged her bag with her.

He got up and walked to her; he picked up her bag and placed it in her room. She didn’t protest at what he did. “You should shower, I’ll cook dinner.” He was almost out of the door when she called to him.

“Hey, how did you know I passed?”

“Intuition.” He simply said.

She got in the shower, washing away the smell of gun powder and sweat. They have fallen into a living pattern that if she’s tired he’ll be the one to cook, when he just got home from a mission she will be the one to cook, and during normal days they would be helping each other. She wondered for a minute if that’s kind of life Loki wants to have. Secure and monotonous, is that such a bad thing? Knowing that you’ll come home to someone who shows how much he cares in a practical manner. Being able to talk about anything and not just about how much you love each other. She dried herself and got dressed, _‘It’s not that bad, it’s how we’ve always been. Just no sex_ ’.

She walked to the counter with her Captain America slippers, Ironman shorts, and Loki shirt. He chuckled at the sight of her; he knows that she liked collecting items of them. But it’s just silly when she wears them all together. He stared at the Loki shirt that has _‘Loki’d’_ printed on it. “I never really understood your obsession with superheroes.” He placed a plate in front of her and she didn’t hesitate in digging in, he sat beside her.

“The money they earn from selling these items goes to charity.” She said, “And they’re cute. I have Tony’s masks on my butt cheeks.”

“Interesting, maybe you can point them out to me later.”

“Gladly, babe.”

They finished dinner and Loki insists that she just pick a movie and rest on the couch while he clean the mess. She didn’t argue, he has magic and she was tired from the pistol qualification. She didn’t know how Tony fit everything in his tower; the firing range from the last exam got up graded. They did a whole obstacle with limited bullets. She ended up throwing the gun at the metal dummy and she finished the whole course. And now, her feet hurts.

“Have you picked any movie?” Loki sat on the floor and that made her borrow her brows.

“Yes, Mean Girls.” She slouched on the couch.

“Mean Girls?” He held her ankle and she tried to move it away, but he held it firmly. “Relax; you said your feet hurts, right?”

“Are you going to magic the pain away?” She asked.

“No,” he got up and sat on the coffee table, not blocking her view of the TV. He placed his right foot on his lap and started massaging it. He doesn’t really know how to, but he remembers how his servants used to do it.

She bit her lower lip, trying not to moan. He was making circular patterns, firm and slow. His long and bony fingers exert enough force to make her shut her eyes close. “Oh, God.”

He’s traveling a dangerous road, looking at her lose herself just because of a foot massage it’s a sight to behold. He controlled his mind not to think of other scenarios that may not only make her lose herself but might also go wild. He placed down her right foot and reached for the left. She opened her eyes, and he thought that it was a shade darker than he remembered. “You don’t have to-“

“I want to,” he said and proceeded.

“I should take a picture of this,” she teased. “God of mischief giving a girl foot massage.”

“The public would go crazy.” His voice became husky and low.

_‘As much as I am now,’_ she smiled. “Maybe I shouldn’t, I don’t like competition.”

“You don’t like sharing.” He smirked at her.

“Who does?”

He let go of her left foot, slowly placing it to the floor. He sat next to her, extended his left arm to her shoulder to drag her close to his chest. She placed her hand in his stomach and he intertwined his on hers. “When it comes to you, there’s no sharing.”


	19. Ice and Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal Saturday for the Avengers.

It’s Saturday, they would usually lounge on the couch and Darcy would try to beat Loki in a game of chess. But Fury had called on the Avengers to take down one of Kelly’s laboratories. He sits impatiently on the jet, annoyed that he didn’t have the chance to water his plants. It has been a week since he planted the seeds, after a few days he saw a small leaf sprouting in one of his pots. He didn’t know much about the difference between Midgardian plants and Asgardian plants, that’s why he’s so thankful that his mother had it in her mind to give him a book about the type of flowers she had sent him. He reminded himself to read the book again, and see if he can quicken the flowers’ growth using magic.

“Ten minutes, ETA,” Clint said as he maneuvers the jet in the sky. He took of his black blazer and roll up the sleeves of his button up shirt.

“Brother, why don’t you wear your armor anymore?” Thor asked him with a frown.

“We’ll probably be fighting with humans, there’s no need for it.” He simply answered with a shrugged.

“You’re getting pretty confident, Reindeer games.” Tony said to him.

Clint opened the door of the jet without landing it; he turned to his team mates. “You guys know what do to, get the mad science doctor who runs the place, evacuate the victims, and apprehend those who are uncooperative. I’ll watch from here and stop anyone who would escape.” He turned on the autopilot as he grabbed his bow and arrow. “Oh, yeah, just call if things get to code green.”

Natasha held on to Tony and they flew, Thor and Steve just jumped, Loki took a peek first.

“Scared?” Clint asked.

“I was just wondering if I can land on the roof and sweep the facility from top to button.” He said to Clint and through the comms.

“What’d you say, Cap?” Natasha asked as she landed and rolled to the ground.

“Sounds like a good idea. But be careful, you’ll be alone inside.” Steve said with a grunt, looks like he’s fighting with someone already.

“I have my tricks, Captain.” Loki said, he winked at Clint and jumped for the roof. He landed without difficulty; an armed man saw him and raised a gun to shoot him. He turned the bullet to dust, and send daggers to the man’s right lower torso. He tried as much as he could to only injure his opponents as he searched the facility floor to floor. If there’s more than ten people in the room he didn’t risk it, he just made himself invisible and walked pass them.

He alerted his team mates from the outside about how many people were there and what kind of weapons the enemy have. He’s already at the third floor of the facility; he stopped at a corner with the floor plan, trying to figure out which way he should go. He turned to his right where he found two men with guns on the stair. With a kick one of them fell to the lower floor and a swift movement of his hand he hit the other one to the throat. He placed another hand on the man’s face and twisted it; his opponent fell to the ground with a snore. Without breaking a sweat he continued to the second floor.

Glass rooms fill the floor for corner to corner with only a straight path to walk on. He made himself invisible, as he observed the people around him. Three glass chambers were empty; the one on his right had a distraught female sitting in a corner. To his left, he saw two chambers with two male occupants, one has wings and the other one was strapped and had no mouth. He was suddenly reminded of the time Odin sew his mouth shut.

Pressing the comms through his ear, he alerted his team mates. “I found people in a glass chamber in the second floor. They don’t seem like any other ordinary Midgardians. Three chambers are empty, they might be in the battle field or they were evacuated.”

“Have you seen anyone in a lab coat?” Steve asked him.

“No,” he said and he got to the ground floor. He was greeted by computers and people who are typing away and burning files. “But I think Tony should get here already, they’re deleting the files.” He let himself be seen, armed men attacked him and he fought them till they were already lying on the floor and unconscious. He walked to the man who was scared out of his mind but still typing like his life depended on it. He punched the man in the face twice, falling to the floor with a thud.

He heard a window shatter and he saw Tony flying just above him. Ironman landed behind him, Tony got out of his suit, placed a flash drive on the computer and tried to copy the files. They heard heavy footsteps rushing towards them. Loki walked to the stair and blocked it with thick ice. “You lazy son of a bitch.” Tony said to him.

“Steve will take care of them.” He walked to each unconscious enemy and binded their hands and feet with ice. They heard gun shots at the other side of the ice, it didn’t even crack. The gun shots became more frantic and it wasn’t directed at the ice anymore. They heard sounds of falling bodies and then there was silence.

“Loki,” they heard Steve call out. “Thaw this ice.”

“Why Captain? The ice suits you.” Loki placed his right hand on the ice wall and slowly it turned into liquid.

“Ha. Ha.” Steve said to him before going over to Tony. “Got everything we need?”

“We got everything the enemy needs.” Tony corrected him. “They experimented on those people; the missing three are the most successful ones. The others that were left, one of them is dangerous, the girl cannot control her powers, and the other one is Kelly’s son.” Steve expression was half angry and half confused. “It says here, his son was normal until he reached the age of seven, his wings suddenly started to _–to grow._ ”

“Call Fury, we need his help in moving the –the victims.” Steve said in a clipped tone.

  


  


She baked cupcakes because, if there’s one thing that Loki and Thor have in common it’s that they’re both have a sweet-tooth. Thor likes anything that has too much sugar in it and Loki is more of a pastry kind of guy, which is fine with her, because she makes mean cupcakes. Her chocolate cupcakes had dark green icing on top of each. She was contemplating if she should add sprinkles on top, but maybe that’ll be too sugary for Loki’s tastes buds.

She heard winding up in the air, her hero is back. With a smile on her face, she arranged the cupcakes on a three layer stand on the kitchen counter. She cleaned her mess and hopped in the bathroom to fix her hair and see if she has any flour on her face. She smiled at her own reflection, she kind of felt silly it was like she was playing house with Loki this past week. Well, they’ve been doing whatever they’ve been doing before. Only now, Loki would hold her hand when they sit in the couch, he would embrace her from the back while she do the dishes or cook, and he would kiss her _–wait for it_ , on the forehead before they go to their separate rooms to sleep. She’s not stupid, she never was. It’s pretty obvious that Loki likes her, and she wants to show him that she feels the same way, too. And like how the old saying goes, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. She heard noises from the kitchen as she got out of her room. She saw the team raiding the kitchen. Loki slapped Thor’s hand when he attempted to get a cupcake. “That’s obviously for me.” She heard him said snobbishly.

“What makes you say that?” Thor asked.

“Look at the color, you oaf.”

“There’s enough for everybody, Loki.” Steve said, also eyeing one of the cupcakes. “Maybe you can share.”

“And what makes you so sure that the green there represents you?” Tony leaned on them. “Bruce turns green.”

“He’s like light _–or neon green_ , that’s dark green.” Loki pointed out.

Darcy met Loki’s eyes and he winked at her, she smiled to him. “I didn’t know all of you would be heading here. If I knew I could have made more cupcakes.”

“Ha, I told you it’s mine.” Loki gloated as he walked up to her, his hand landed on her small waist and he pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. Everyone was looking at them, Natasha was smiling as if she had always knew, Clint had his eyebrows raised to his hair line, Steve has a satisfied look on his face, Thor looked so proud of his brother, Bruce has his lips pursed to the side, and Tony looked shocked.

“Loki, you should share. I can make more, anyway.” She took a step back after the embrace, she was glad no one said anything.

“Thank you, Lady Darcy!” Thor immediately got one and took a bite. “Your pastries are so delightful.” Loki scowled at Thor and Darcy can’t help but giggle.

“I try my best, big guy. You should call Jane to come here. I’m sure she’s worried about you.”

Loki spun her, making her turn her back to the team and have her eyes focus on him. “Did you worry about me, too?”

“Of course not!” She exclaimed, and he faked a hurt look on his face. “I’m actually worried about the guys you hurt. They’re still breathing right?”

“Yes, with the help of machines.”

“Yikes,” her smile widens and he gave her a cheeky grin.

“Maybe I should have ended them.”

“Everyone, get a cupcake,” Natasha said. “It’s time for us to leave.” Tony was about to open his mouth but Natasha stopped his by pushing him to the elevator and Steve helped in shutting his mouth with his bare hands.

“You kids play safe!” Clint said as the elevator door closed.

Loki swept her off her feet; he slumped on the couch and let her sit on his lap. He enveloped her with his two arms and rested his head between her neck and shoulder. He didn’t care if he was being obvious. Well, he kind of intended to be obvious for everyone to know. It wasn’t his fault that the snobbish, selfish and arrogant prince attitude’s still in him.

“So,” she felt a bit nervous and she didn’t know why. She just hoped that Loki can’t hear the drum of her heart. “How was the mission?”

“It went well.” He looked at her face to face. “Fury will debrief us on Monday. Can you believe that man? He can take a Saturday off, but not us.”

“Being a hero is a twenty-four seven duty.” She was about to get off him, but he held her on place. “I’m sure you’re tired, and I’m heavy.”

“Nonsense, you’re as light as a feather.”

 _‘How can a past psycho be this sweet?’_ She rest her forehead in his, she let her arms go around his neck. She wants to hear him say that he likes her, and asked him what their relationship is. But she’s afraid that she might pressure him, or it may come off like she’s rushing him. “Loki.,” _‘Just ask, nothing’s wrong with asking. You’ll never know until you ask.’_

“Yes, love?”

“Uh-“she swallowed hard. “I –I think you should shower.”

He chuckled at her, “Of course, the gun powder’s smell is all over me.” He slides her off his lap and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. She wanted to pull him in for a real kiss, but she kept her hands on her side. She doesn’t want to mess this up, because if she does, it’s not only the possibility of a romantic relationship between them that’ll be ruined, but also their friendship.

She groaned when he was finally out of sight. _‘This is harder than I thought.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have watched the older x-men movies, you'll know who Kelly is and who his son is. I'm not sure if the details on their part is accurate or at least close, I'm basing it on my memory of the movie.
> 
> And I'm trying to write longer chapters, but I could only stay up so late. :(


	20. Plans and Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys will always help when it's about girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Before you read this part, if you watched the series;Lucifer, please don't hate me for using his Club and name in this chapter and the following chapters. I used him because, I've never went to any nightclub and Lucifer Morningstar is such a cool name.
> 
> I hope that's not much of a spoiler!

He opened the door to Pepper’s office slowly, making the door give away a creaking sound. She was talking with someone on the phone, at the sight of him, her voice turns into a whisper as she speaks. He turned to his left side and the view of her office is nothing but marvelous.

Loki’s getting ready for his surprise for Darcy, and he hates to admit it, but he can’t do it on his own. There are still things in Midgard he hadn’t learn, one of them is making a reservation at a restaurant. He has spent most _–if not all_ , of his time inside the tower, only now he realized that it has hindered him from learning everything that the realm has to offer. He often heard Darcy say that he would not learn everything in books, she’s right.

Pepper placed her phone down and he faced her. The woman seemed to be more at ease now, but she still doesn’t seem to trust him. “Is there any problem with the green house?” She asked.

He moved his head from side to side. “No, it’s been quite satisfactory. I came here for another reason.”

“Oh,” she tucked her hair behind her ear. “What is it?” Loki has always been somewhat a mystery to her. He’s always quiet during breakfasts, and she can see his eyes surveying them. As if he’s just waiting for a moment that he would use their weaknesses against them. But these past few days, he has been smiling more and engaging with the team more. She doesn’t know if it’s simply because of the activities that Darcy had scheduled for him, but she would sometimes see the ‘bros’ at Tony’s game room. Maybe it’s the magic of computer games that helps boys gather together in peace, play and kill each other using the characters they use in the game. Perhaps they’re compensating.

“As you know, I have been outside the walls of this tower for limited time. Because of that, I don’t know how to set appointments in restaurants.”

He has been civil with her, hasn’t threaten her, and it seems that the bad blood between him and Tony are settled. So she plucked up her courage as she takes in a deep breath. “May I ask why?”

He cleared his throat, it’s been obvious to everyone what he’s been doing, but he hasn’t been vocal about it. Yes, he and Darcy flirt in front of them, but he hasn’t told anyone about his plan in wooing her. He knows that he will have to tell someone eventually, he just didn’t realized that that someone would be Pepper and the eventually would be now. “It’s a Midgardian custom for men to take the women they pursue in dinner dates, and that is what I wish to do with Darcy.”

“I thought your flirting with her is _–kind of_ –a sign of friendship? You said that.” She got up from her swivel chair and walk to the table not far from Loki. She has a bottle of scotch in her office for Tony when he goes to her office; she never realized that she would drink that scotch.

_‘Darcy-’_ , her mind’s alarm was going off like a fire truck blaring the streets of New York. _‘And Loki’_. She finished the drink in one gulp. _‘This seems so wrong that it’s starting to sound so right.’_

“I didn’t say that,” he corrected her. “It was Darcy said that our friendship survive in harmless flirting.”

“How about you? How do you see your flirting?” She sounded upset and worried.

Loki always knew that the older woman sees Darcy like her little sister. Whenever Darcy has a problem that is work related, Pepper would be the one she would go to. But he never knew the depth of Pepper’s care for Darcy. “At first-“he started, he felt a bit embarrassed. “-for me it was just harmless flirting, like she said, a little mischief and naughtiness between the two of us. But now, it’s different for me.”

“Different how?” He drew a ragged breath.

“I care for Darcy in a way that goes beyond what friendship requires.”

She walked to Loki, stopping just a foot in front of him. “I’ll arrange an appointment for the two of you, high class, the best food and the best wine.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “But if this is just a part of your mischief, I swear to God, Jesus or Odin that you’ll bleed. Darcy lost her father when she was just a teen, then she lost her mother and she has no other close relatives. We’re all she’s got, if you hurt her, it’ll be the battle of New York all over again, only this time you have no army.” He saw her hand glow red, and he thought that Tony doesn’t tell them everything. And he had an idea how she can keep the man of iron in line. “You understand?”

“I’ll never hurt Darcy, at least not intentionally.”

“Good,” she said as she back away and her hand look normal again. “Besides dinner what else are you planning?”

“I had plan the rest of the day with the help of Steve and Clint, but I would like to take a stroll with her on our way home. So, there’s no need for Happy to fetch us.”

“Great, just don’t overwhelm her by over doing it.” She headed back to her desk. “I’ll send details to your phone.”

The first part of the preparation is done, he didn’t expect the threat, but he’s sure about Pepper’s competence when it comes to getting the job done. He’s back at his green house, producing a small hail of snow for the flower to bloom faster. It is the last one that hadn’t bloom. His mother had given him flowers from different realms.

From Asgard, she has given a flower that can be compared with the Midgard’s sunflower. It has larges petals, but it’s blue and the sizes of it differ from each other. Alfheim, home of the light-elves, she has given a flower that has a soft pink touch to the base of each petal turning a shade darker as it reach the top. From Vanaheim, the home of Gods/Goddesses of wisdom, fertility and ability to see the future, the flower his mother has given him has translucent petals with a yellow corolla. From Jotunheim, the petals of the flower are in disarray. It looked like a spider’s legs except it was white and its corolla are small, like a black button, and as it has two flowers in one stem, facing way from each other. From Muspelheim, the realm of fire, he was given a flower that can be compared to a fire lily, but its petals looked like blazing fire.

He touched each pot, enchanting it with its own temperature for the plants to live even if he placed them at the balcony of their floor. His only problem now is how he’s going to set everything up down there.

 

“Darcy! Darcy!” She got out from the bathroom and saw Jane sitting at the couch with Natasha and Pepper.

“What is it?” She just got back from her office; she was surprised to see that Loki wasn’t there. He has been busy for the past week, he didn’t tell her what he was up to, but he’s probably spending time with Clint. The archer had taught him how to play online game and they found him beneficial to the group since he’s a great strategist.

“It’s Friday night,” Natasha said with a disbelieving look on her face. “Don’t you want to go out? Have fun?”

She was actually waiting for Loki; she wanted to make sure that there’ll be dinner when he gets home. _‘Wait, hold up. Really? Home?’_ She won’t deny it, she’s getting use to just being with the God. At her own realization, her eyes widen, where’s the Darcy touch in her life? Has the over demanding job made her a boring person? Yes, she’s not the only one falling into a monotonous life, but even Loki changes some plans in his everyday life. Maybe she needs a breather. “What you guys have in mind?”

“There’s a new night club a few blocks away,” Pepper said with a smile. “The owner invited me to check the place out; he even said that I can bring a few friends with me.”

“When he say _‘a few’_ I had a feeling what he meant was Natasha.” She said as she walked to her room. “I’ll get dressed, wait for me bitches.”

 

“She’s in the car.” Loki heard Natasha from the other end of the phone. “We’ll be gone for a few hours, that’ll give you enough time to do what you have to go.”

“Yes, thank you.” He turned the phone of and looked at Steve, Clint and his brother.

“Is it clear?” Clint asked.

“Yes, we better hurry.” They got up from their seats and headed to the elevator, Loki swipe the card Pepper has given him. It was the only key to get into the greenhouse. The three men followed him, they paused the moment they saw the plants he had been nurturing.

“Wow, you’ll make a fine job as a gardener.” Steve commented and he could only scowl at the captain. “Just saying.”

“How many are we going to take with us?” Thor asked, ducking from the giant leaf that was covering his face.

“Perhaps two or three of each kind, I want the balcony to be filled with flowers.” He handed Clint three medium sized pots and handed Steve and Thor two big pots.

“Three small pots because I’m small? That’s discriminating.”

“I know you have back pains from carrying your kids, Clint.” Loki teased. “Just accept it, you’re getting old.” They ride the elevator going back to Loki’s floor, they made a second trip and Steve demanded why he couldn’t just make the pots float magically. “It’s already enchanted, if I use another spell on it, it will disarm the first one.

“What kind of magic have you placed in the pots, brother?” Thor sounded concerned, if there’s anything they know, they can’t leave any object that has magical power in the care of Mortals.

“Just a simple temperature spell, they wouldn’t be able to harness it from the pot and into a gun.” They got back and they helped Loki in arranging the plants. There were a couple of times that he told Thor to be careful; reminding him of the time he has destroyed their mother’s vase because of his strength. Steve commented on how they shouldn’t place one kind just on one spot, they have to be placed artistically. Clint doesn’t see the difference and said they should call a florist.

“Yes, because a florist with be available at this time of the night.” Loki said with an eye roll.

“That’s why we have Tony,” Clint reminded him. “No one says _‘no’_ to that guy because he’ll slap them _–wait for it_ , not with his ironman suit, but with his money.”

“I think Darcy would appreciate it if I would do it.” Loki turned to him. “Pepper despises all those professionals Tony calls most of the time because she wants to see him make an effort and not just use his money.”

“That wasn’t the case when Tony hired a masseuse on her birthday.”

“I’m sure she would have appreciated it more if he massaged her himself.” He put the last pot in place and the four of them stare at their masterpiece, which is a bit hard because it was already dark and the light was a bit dim.

“Just imagine Lady Darcy’s face when she sees this as the sun rises.” Thor said with a smile on his face.

“That’s genius!” Loki said and he pulled out his phone, dialing for Natasha’s number. “Don’t get her too drunk.”

 

“You done already? That was fast.” She saw Darcy throw her a suspicious look; she just smiled at her friend. “Okay, bye.” The moment she turned her phone off Darcy speak up.

“Who was that? Spill!”

Natasha drinks from her Cosmo, fluttering her eyes lashes, covering the phone call she had received from Loki. “Just some guy.”

Jane smiled and hid it using her Strawberry Daiquiri, she knows about Loki’s surprise. Pepper had the second best poker face between the three of them even if she had already consumed two glasses of pear martini. Darcy pouted before drinking the rest of her sea breeze. “Come on, who would have the courage to call you? It’s not that no one would, but let’s face it, your background as an assassin is flawless it would scare the living shit out of them boys.”

“For all you know that could be a mission, Darcy.” She said as she called for a waiter.

The place wasn’t over too crowded and the music was suited the ambiance. There were people on the dance floor, couples and some friends, others trying to pick up some ladies. There were mini stages with poles and exotic dancers on them, they weren’t wearing anything too revealing, but it seemed that they were just there to engage people in dancing. There’s a bigger stage at the back of the bar and it has instruments on it, but at the moment there’s only a DJ. There’s a glowing sign at the wall, it was big, _‘LUX’_.

“Ms. Potts,” They turned to the man who was standing beside Pepper, she immediately got to her feet and gave the man a hug. “I’m so glad you could make it.” He was wearing a black suit; he has black hair, and British accent.

“It’s a pleasure; you have a great place here.” Pepper said with a smile she turned towards them. “Girls, this is Lucifer Morningstar, he owns the place.”

“I’m at your service tonight.” He bowed to them, “Do you mind if I join you?”

They all give their agreement, and he sat next to Darcy, Pepper introduced them.

“Ah, I should have readied my best wine.” He said as he looked at Natasha. “People say that Ms. Potts here is friends with the Earth’s Mightiest, but I never really believe in hear-says.” He made a _‘tsking’_ sound. “I should have listened.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Natasha gave him her flirty smile. And they weren’t sure if she was really flirting or getting ready to kill the man.

“I can say, you’re an interesting bunch, the CEO of Stark industries, an assassin, an astrophysicist and a PR manager, a successful group of pretty women.” He spread his arms over Darcy’s shoulder and she moved away a bit from him.

“Honestly, I’m just a glorified baby-sitter.” Her usual line. “I just make sure they eat, sleep, and make sure they attend all their public engagements.

“I wouldn’t say that.” He tilted his head closer to her. “People had been talking about you, too.”

Natasha gave Pepper a look that says they should get going within the next five minutes.

“Really, me? What could they say about me?” She’s playing dumb like she always used to, trying not to draw attention to her. But he just confirmed it to her that the conspiracy about her won’t be going away any time soon.

Pepper’s phone rung, “Tony, yeah..Sure..We’ll head home..Yeah, we got Happy. Okay, okay, calm down. See you, bye.” She turned to the girls acting disappointed.

“Was that papa bear?” Darcy asked.

“Yes, he wants us to go home. He said, we shouldn’t have gone out without any bodyguards.” Pepper lied, turning to Lucifer. “I’m sorry we can’t stay any longer.”

“Its fine, I’m sure Mr. Stark is simply worried about your well being.”

As they got out of the establishment, Darcy felt like she was going to vomit. She didn’t drink much, she was barely dizzy but she knows something’s wrong, she just can’t put a finger on it.


	21. A Day with Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki had planned for this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a day at updating, I'm sorry! We had a family reunion and my mom takes those kind of things seriously because we don't get together often anymore. She's so serious about it that she turned off the wifi and a strict rule of no gadgets. We can take pictures but uploading would be after the reunion. So, yeah, I apologize for skipping a day.
> 
> To the story..,

Loki didn’t sleep; he was both anxious and excited. He had never done anything remotely romantic. He has never admitted how he feels to anyone, thinking about it, he has never felt this way. There’s a pull that connects him to Darcy, whether magic or gravity, it doesn’t matter. He will keep himself close to her; it doesn’t matter if she’s the sun and he gets too close and set himself aflame.

He got out of his room to go to hers, he opened the door, peek for a moment. Her brunette hair loose and disarray, thick lashes and brows relaxed, mouth slightly agape and breathing steadily. He went it, walking slowly to her sleeping figure. He sat on her bed; she’s such a heavy sleeper. He placed his hand on her left shoulder, lightly shaking her awake. “Darcy,” she groaned, that made him smile. “Darcy, wake up.”

Her eye lids flutter for a moment; she ran a hand over her face before looking at him. “What time is it?”

“Half past six.” He tucked a chunk of her hair behind her hair.

“It’s Saturday,” she was reaching for her eyeglasses at the drawer beside her bed. Loki handed it to her. “We’re not supposed to be up by –I don’t know, ten?”

“I have something to show you.” He grabbed her left hand, gently yanking her to get up.

“Can’t it wait?”

“No,” he held her by her shoulders and forced her to sit up straight with a light chuckle. “It can’t wait.” He got up from the bed, held her left hand again. “Come.”

Waking up and seeing Loki isn’t bad, but it’s Saturday and she wanted to sleep for another three or four hours. She sighed and got up, following him to the living room. They stand at the close door of the balcony. “I don’t see anything.”

“I’ve been working on something for the past couple of weeks.” He started out. “It’s something for, its _–for you_.”

The softness in his tone woke her up from her groggy state. He peeked at the other window for a moment; she saw the sun was rising. He took a step forward, clasping on the knob of the balcony door. When he opened it, she couldn’t believe her eyes. The balcony was half filled with flowers. She doesn’t know much about plants but she’s sure that they weren’t ordinary flowers. She’d never seen anything so –so majestic. “Where –How?” She heard another soft chuckle escaped Loki’s mouth.

“I asked Thor to bring back flower seeds from Asgard. My mother gave flower seeds from different realms.” They stepped in the balcony, the sun illuminated on the translucent flower and it looked like a prism.

“You _–you planted them?_ ” She looked up at him; he gave her a sheepish smile.

“Do you like them?” “Like?” She asked in disbelief, and Loki was seriously waiting for her answer.

“Loki, like doesn’t cover it. I love them; they’re beautiful, magnificent –magical.” Tears were starting to form in her eyes, she sniffed and he looked at her, alarmed. “Happy tears.”

He went closer to her, placing his strong hands on her waist, pulling her to him for a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he hunched for her to reach him, she tip toed. “I’m glad you love them.” Glad doesn’t describe how he feels, not even elated. There’s a part in his chest that’s been expanded and he feels like the whole universe is in it. A single happy tear in her eye and he feels complete. It’s a wonder to him how her happiness can be his happiness.

He freed her from his embrace and looked at her, eye to eye. “Will you spend the day with me?” He asked softly and she smiled warmly at him.

“We always spend our Saturdays together. Well, unless you have Avengers business.”

“No, I mean-“he paused, swallowing hard. He won’t choke, he had plan this entire day for her. “Will.., you go out with me?”

She didn’t wait for this, she didn’t expect this. She didn’t know what to think, but she did know what to say. “Yes,” her voice came out like a squeaked.

“Yes?” He was holding back his breath, trying to make sure he heard it right.

“Yes,” she nodded and smiled.

“Yes..,” He finally managed to breath, the realization slowly sinking in.

“Yes, Loki.” Darcy laughed at him, she saw through his reaction how much that means to him.

“Great,” he kissed her forehead. “Let’s have a light breakfast. After that, get ready and remember to wear something –as Midgardians say, casual.” Darcy nodded again, and they both headed to the kitchen, her hand in his.

 

Darcy had never flown in the Avengers jet; she never realized how spacious it is from the inside. Clint was quiet as he takes them to where ever, Loki didn’t tell her. He said it was a surprised. She looked at Loki who was leaning on the wall next to her while she sits. He’s clearly used to traveling in the jet. He’s wearing a simple dark green shirt, and black pants. He’s holding his jacket, which she think is strange, especially since he doesn’t feel cold often.

“You’re going to have to teleport from here, Loki.” Clint turned to them with a smirk.

“We’re here?” Darcy asked and she got up from her seat, she was about to look outside the window but Loki hold out a blindfold in front of her. “I want to see.”

“That would ruin the surprise, love.” She pouted at him and he just smirked at her. “And, it’ll help you not get too dizzy with teleporting.”

She let him wrapped the blindfold around her head. “I’ve never seen you teleport before.”

He made sure it was tight enough, but not too tight. “I refrain from doing it.” He told her as he picked her up from the floor; she gave away an _‘umph’_ sound. “It drains too much of my magic, especially if I’m going to teleport in long distances.” He turned to Clint. “Be back here around four, or you could wait.”

“I’ll look for a place to land.”

Darcy felt a change in the air, it felt like someone was taking her breath away, sucking it from her lungs. Her chest felt heavy and she swears her heart beat stopped for a good three seconds. When she finally caught her breath, her chest was heaving. Loki placed her down slowly. He took off her blindfold; it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light. “Oh, my God.” She has a clear view of the Hogwarts Castle. “Loki!” She squealed.

“You always tell me how much you wanted to go here, and you never had the time to travel from New York to Florida.”

“And the jet would be the fastest ride.” She laughed. “Of course! Does Tony know about this?”

“Definitely, you know I never broke any rule my entire life.”

“They should add _‘God of Sarcasm’_ to your title.”

He drew his hand and she reached out for it. “We have to get back by five; we have a dinner reservation in New York.” They started walking to the entrance.

When they got inside, Darcy pulled him to the rides. They started with the Dragon challenge, she was screaming at laughing and when she turned to Loki he has both hands to his ears and a scowl on his face, complaining about the noisy mortals. She rolled her eyes at him; Loki will always be a snob. The next one they ride was Escape from Gringgots; she wouldn’t stop talking about the characters. Loki smiled at her, she had the characters memorized. Darcy pulled him to the shops at the Diagon Alley, saying that they can’t ride all of the rides if they want to get home by five. She pushed him with all her strength to get inside Olivanders wand shop. He found it ridiculous, saying that finding a stick called wand won’t make anyone a magician. Darcy corrected him, saying that Harry Potter is a Wizard.

They hop in the Hogwarts express, she squealed at the screen when she saw the Weasley twins. She even gave away a sound of endearment, and then got teary eyed when she remembered Fred died. No matter how crazy she seemed, Loki wiped away her tears. He asked how she can differentiate the twins that he soon regretted. Darcy got very descriptive in pointing out the differences. The moment they got out of the train, she started running towards the Three Broomsticks and ordered two butterbeer. After getting lunch, she told him that they should go to Honeydukes. She purchased a lot of sweet items; she said it was for the team.

Inside the Dervish and Banges, Darcy bought a green scarf. He didn’t need to asked who was it for, the smile on her lips says it all. As she wrapped the scarf around his neck, she said. “You’re totally a Slytherin.”

“I have no idea what that is.”

“Slytherin is the house of ambitious people, _‘those cunning folk use any means to achieve their end’_.” She quoted the Sorting Hat.

Loki gave away a delicious purr. “I think I’ll get along with the others there.”

They call on Clint and they looked for a place where they won’t be seen teleporting. Darcy immediately gave Clint a yellow scarf, telling him that he’s a complete Hufflepuff. “No, Steve is the Hufflepuff.” He said to her.

Darcy faked a hurt look. “You both are!”

“What are you going to give Tony?” Clint asked.

“I was thinking about Slytherin, but Loki’s a bit protective over the color green.” Loki frowned at her; she closed the gap between them and touched his cheek. “Don’t worry, babe. Tony’s a Ravenclaw, I’m sure of it.”

“How about stupid and reckless, Gryffindor?” Clint asked

“Damn! I didn’t think of that. It’ll totally go with his suit, gold and red.” She groaned.

They got back to the tower; they went their separate ways, Loki being mindful that a lady take some time in getting ready. Darcy got in her room and saw a red dress on her bed. She picked it up and she saw a yellow sticky note on her bed sheet, _‘Go him, Darcy. –J_ ’. Examining the dress it looked like something she would wear, but at the same time it screamed sensual. She locked the door of her room and told Jarvis to warn her if Loki’s trying to get in.

Their active morning has her body calling for a hot bath; she stayed there for a good twenty minutes, playing music and recalling the events of the morning. Loki tells her that he’s not a romantic person, she find that hard to believe because of his gentleness towards her. He always makes an effort in everything, nothing half baked. Who in their right mind would plant exotic flowers for a girl? He’s mind blowing, and he’s making her heart swell with joy.

She got dressed and decided to just put light make up on her face. The dress shows the curves of her body and a bit of her cleavage. Jane sure knows how to pick a dress that looks both sexy and classy. She looked at the clock, there’s still fifteen minutes left before Happy picks them up. She takes in a deep breath, a purse in her hands, she opened the door and walked to the living room. She saw Loki at the kitchen counter pouring wine in a glass, he was wearing a black suit with a dark green tie that was mostly hidden in the vest he has. From the way the tie shine she can tell it’s satin. His hair was sleeked back, he looked like danger.

When he saw her walked towards him, he experienced what she told him about the world stopping for a moment. She has her hair down, the wave falling artistically over her shoulder. He liked that she didn’t wear much makeup, he liked her lips pink and to see clearly her blue eyes. She took the glass of wine and drank from it, she was about to put it down, but he took it from her hand and drank from it, too.

“You clean up pretty well.” She told him.

“And you are immaculate.” He cupped her face with his long and slender hand. He bit her lower lip, fighting his self from kissing her.

Meanwhile, Darcy was praying to every God she knows for Loki to kiss her.

Both of their breaths are long and dragged. Loki slowly hunched, tilting his head to the side. His lips were just a few inches away from hers, he asked. “May I?”

“I want to slam my lips to yours, Loki. You’re killing me.”

He chuckled lightly and when his hot breath touched her face, her eyes shut close. She soon felt a pair of warm and moist lips over hers. At first he was tentative, but when she kissed him back, he deepened the kiss. She felt heady, and he felt every fiber in his body call out to her. His other hand pulled her close, but the height difference made it hard for him to kiss her properly. “Damn,” he hissed when he broke the kiss.

“What?” She didn’t understand what he said. She was surprised when he carried her and placed her on top of the kitchen counter.

He pushed her hair back and kissed her exposed neck before going back to her lips where his tongue met hers. He growled and she moaned, he tried his best not to rip her clothes apart. Her hand rested on his nape, pulling him close, not wanting to let go. But-

“The car in waiting for you, should I cancel the appointment?” Jarvis piped up.

_‘Cancel it!’_ Darcy screamed in her mind.

Loki distanced his self from her, her eyes turned a shade darker. He wanted to ravish her, but he had to wait. Maybe when they get back home? He steadied his breathing and helped Darcy down the counter. “No, don’t cancel.” He fixed his tie and jacket. “Tell Happy we’re on our way down.” He kissed her forehead before taking her hand in his and walk to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me hat you guys think about this. Haha :)


	22. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki likes traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, after -I don't know, a week or more? There's been an issue with my computer, I had to reformat it. Some chapters of the story that I've written in advance was erased. So, I had to like -mourn over it first. Haha. But, now it's fixed. This is just going to be a short chapter. Hopefully I can get back to my usual writing schedule.

His mind had woken up, but he didn’t open his eyes. The sheet cover his naked body, crumpled. He stretched his right arm, searching for the woman he spent his night with. His hand landed on a soft, smooth skin and he turned to her, pulling her close, and resting his hand over her flat tummy. He buried his face on her messed up hair with a hum.

 

_Last Night_

After their dinner, they walked home. They pay no mind to the paparazzo and prying eyes, after following them for a few blocks, they got tired of their silence and let them be. When they were left alone, they talked about their childhood, fascinated each other with stories. Exchanging stories about their parents, Loki mostly talked about his mother, while Darcy shared whatever she can share about her father. They got in the elevator, she threw him nervous glances, and he returned them with kind smiles.

They were both not sure if they should pick up where they left off. It was silly for Darcy, when she was in college, she had one night stands. The kind wherein she would leave the guy before the sun rises or vice versa. A part of her is wondering how this night –how this day would change the way things are for them, without knowing that things had already changed between them.

The elevator door opened, they both stepped out and Loki didn’t think twice about it, he just kissed her, gentle but hands trembling as he rested it on her delicate neck, and waiting for her to kiss back. The moment she did, he plunged his tongue inside her mouth, pushed her hair back, and held her steadily in place. She pushed him lightly, “Air.” She said in a shaky tone. He picked her up and when her feet was off the ground, the air around them got heavy and she was surprised when she saw her surroundings changed. “Did you just teleported us into your room?”

“Magic is quite convenient.” He placed her at the edge of his bed.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s your line to all your ladies.”

“There’s only one.” He got down to his knees and she was a bit panicked stricken by his action. This is Loki; he’s the one who makes people kneel and not the other way around. “And I would like you to be mine as much as I am yours.”

It’s that crazy stupid moment where Darcy knows what he means but at the same time she wasn’t sure. And because her nerves are eating her up, she said. “How can you be sure that I haven’t been yours from the very start?”

With a kiss on her hand, he got up and lightly steer her up turning her back to him. “We’ve done Midgardian traditions, theme parks and dinner. I hope you don’t mind a little bit of an Asgard tradition to throw in the mix.” He pulled the zipper of her dress down, taking his time in peeling off the dress from her body.

“What’s the tradition?” She shakes off her dress as he pushes it down. He worked with the clasp of her bra, and when it was off he turned her to face him. He made sure that his eyes were fixed on her face.

“Lovers undress each other on their first night together.”

“Oh,” was the only thing she can manage to say. With shaking hands, she got hold of Loki’s jacket, taking it off him. She worked on his vest and neck-tie; she looked up at him before she continued to unbutton his shirt. Her heart was working double time, and she couldn’t help but smirk.

“Anything amusing?” He asked in a quiet voice.

She got the shirt off; running her fingers over his firm stomach till it reached the belt of his pants. “What does this tradition mean?”

“Besides complete consent,” she chuckled at him. “And total submission, you can say it’s like marking of territory. That doesn’t sound romantic from the way I put it.” He gave away a wistful sound.

“Not all traditions have to be romantic.” She told him, and left him in his underwear the same he did to her. “Anything else?” She batted her eye-lashes at him.

“No, I’ll take it from here.”

Nothing was rushed, no matter how torturous it was for Darcy, he took his time with her. He would whisper to her praises about her body, hold her firmly when she’s squirming to quicken up his worship of kisses all over her. He gave in, let her do whatever she wants but he took control when she wanted them to become one already. She tried to stare back at him as he thrust himself in her, but her eyes shut close in their own accord. He felt satisfyingly heavy for her and she was burning him.

They dance to the rhythm of their hearts, and sing without coherent words. They kissed a bit sloppier than the first kisses they shared, but that didn’t take away the magic of the moment for them. The exchanged of their scent filled the air. Their focus was on each other, giving and taking, till they can’t give or take anymore. Loki eased himself from her, letting himself fall next to her, he held her close. And they didn’t mind their sweat, as they both close their eyes, breathing steadily and falling to sleep.

 

 

“We should get up,” Darcy said to him and he just groaned. “The others might already be in the kitchen.” She turned towards him, moving his hair away from his face.

“They should really get a kitchen of their own.” He said.

“Cooking is not part of their skill set.”

“They shouldn’t eat if they don’t know how to cook.” He kissed her forehead.

“And how about the babies?” She placed a peck on his cheek, trying to get up.

“That’s different, they’re adults and babies are _–well, babies._ ” He pulled her down.

“They’re my babies.” She said to him, “I like cooking for them. It makes me feel like we’re a family.”

“Fine,” he groaned at her. “But you’re not walking across the hall naked or in what you’ve worn last night. Take the very loose sweater in my closet that should cover you to your mid-thigh.”

She chuckled at him, “Oh, that’s subtle.” She said sarcastically. “That doesn’t seem like you want to let everyone know we spend the night together.” She got up, opened his closet and put on the sweater he was talking about; to her surprise it did cover her to her mid-thigh. “You’ve thought about making me wear this, haven’t you?”

He put on a pajama pants, smiled cheekily at her. “Maybe.” That answer earned him a heartfelt kiss from her.

 


	23. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not always rainbows and butterflies, magical flowers and sweet words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi-yaah!!! So, our beta for the story, Impossiblegirl2015, will be a bit busy with her work. I hope we all extend our understanding to her, she's not getting anything from editing my work/s, she's doing this out of the goodness of her heart. I hope we all be patient in waiting for the next chapter, in this simple act we will be showing our love for her <3 :) :)
> 
> Hoping you guys will understand and be patient in waiting because the -the end is...,

Darcy’s about to announce the _‘big thing’_ that she has been prepping the Avengers for. She can imagine how each would react, but they can’t really say ‘no’. She’ll pull every card she has just so they would say ‘yes’. She took in a deep breath before opening her mouth. “As you all know, the publicity stunts I’ve been making you do leads up to a certain event.” She saw Natasha cocked an eyebrow, Tony smiled, as always eager to please the public, Thor’s brow came together at the bridge of his nose, Clint’s expression seemed excited and worried at the same time, Steve looked ready, Bruce’s rubbing his chin already, and Loki’s sitting coolly on the swivel chair of the meeting room in the floor of Darcy’s department. “I’ll just let it rip.” She told them seriously. “We’re having a press conference.”

“No,” Bruce said. “That’s dangerous with a capital ‘ _D_ ’, Darce.”

“I’m with Bruce here.” Natasha said.

“Oh, come on!” Tony piped up. “You’ve been followed by the paparazzo and you didn’t Hulk’d out. You didn’t even turn a shade when they asked about your sex life.” He told Bruce. “It’s going to be cool. And Darcy’s going to be the one to do it, it’ll be perfect.”

She gave a thankful smile to Tony.

“What is a press conference?” Thor asked, and she saw Loki rolled his eyes at his brother.

“It’s an event where journalists are gathered by someone with recognizable fame to give an announcement or answer questions.” Loki answered with a bored voice.

“How do the others feel about this?” Natasha asked to get back with the matter in hand.

“It sounds fun.” Thor said with a smile. “I would be delighted to join in such event.”

“It’s our duty,” Steve told Natasha. “It’s in the contract we’ve signed.”

“Damn, I knew I should have read it.” She said beneath her breath.

“You didn’t read your contract?” Bruce asked with disbelief in his voice.

“It’s Darcy; I never thought that she’ll put me in this kind of position.” The widow said, she didn’t really sound pissed.

“As long as there’s no singing, I’m in.” Clint said to everyone as he put his feet on the table.

Everyone turned to Loki, waiting for his answer. It was just two days ago that they showed everyone the depth of their current relationship. There wasn’t much fuss, everyone seemed to have been expecting it, and they were genuinely happy. Even Bruce was happy for Darcy. A part of Darcy was sure that he’ll agree, because –well, because they’re together. He’ll indulge her, right? “I don’t think this is wise?” Her smile faded and that made Loki’s chest ache a bit.

“What? Why?"

“We’re –they’re originally heroes before celebrities. It’ll be like calling to all super villains and challenging them.” He said and he earned nods from the team, except Tony.

“Correction, Steve was originally a celebrity before he was a superhero.” Tony said to him. “SHIELD is going to do the security check I’m sure of it. As long as we’re in Darcy’s hand, nothing could go wrong.”

“Your lax mentality is going to bite you in the ass one day, Tony.”

Darcy cleared her throat; Loki didn’t like the cold look in her eyes. “Loki pointed out a pretty good reason to why we shouldn’t hold a press conference. Does that change the vote of the others?”

“So, we can vote?” Steve asked like he didn’t know it was an option.

“Of course you can vote. I’m not going to force you in that event, it’s pretty big and I won’t have much control on what the journalists may ask. This meeting is about me hearing out your concerns.” she said, and it didn’t felt right to Loki. Yeah, he pointed out something really big, but he can see that Darcy wanted the conference so much. Maybe he should have closed his mouth.

“To be honest, I’m with Loki on this one.” Steve said in a low voice, afraid that he might offend Darcy.

“Me, too.” Bruce half raised his hand. “It’s just too dangerous for us and for those who wouldn’t attend.”

“It’s not worth risking people’s lives just so they’ll like us.” Natasha agreed and made her point.

“If this press conference would risk lives, I say we do not carry on.” Thor crossed his arms over his chest.

Loki wished he could have cut out his tongue when Darcy completely frowned. “You guys are no fun.” That was the only thing that Tony said.

“The guys got a point.” Clint has his lips twisted to one side.

“Okay,” Darcy said to them as she picked up the folders on the table. “I guess that ends the meeting.” Holding the folders in her arms she started walking to the door. She didn’t even look at Loki. She felt annoyed and betrayed.

He just watched her out the meeting room, running a hand over his head. Clint leaned into him. “You’re dead.”

Darcy had been preparing for the presentation of the press conference idea she got ever since she got the idea. And it kind of sucked for her that it seems like Tony’s the only one that actually believes in her capabilities. It has always seemed like an uphill battle, she never really experienced criticism by their hands. In the hands of the heroes. She locked herself in a cubicle of the restroom, wiping away her tears, cursing herself along the way. Loki pointed out something really important, but she can’t help what she’s feeling. It’s like he stomped on what she has been working on ever since –she doesn’t really know.

Sniffling and wiping, she got out of the cubicle, faced herself in the mirror and did her makeup all over again. She still has a whole day of working about the Latveria news, or at least what they could get their hands on.

Loki saw her walked out of the elevator and she didn’t even look at him. He swallowed hard, but there was definitely a lump on his throat that won’t go down. She went to the kitchen for what he thought was a glass of water, but when he saw her hand move to the cupboard to the left, he walked to her before she could even get her hands on the vodka that Natasha hides there. She tip-toed but he was the one that reached it first. She sighed before she looked at him. “You’re mad at me.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“What are you talking about?” She got hold of the bottle in his hand, but he won’t let it go. She tugged at it again and again, until a line of frustration formed on her forehead. With a groaned, she let go of it and turned her back on him.

He placed the bottle back to the cupboard and followed her. “I know that you’re mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad at you?” She faked the innocence in her voice, but it was still laced with irritation.

“I said something in the meeting that may _–okay_ , that have changed some plans.” He chose his words carefully; he doesn’t want her to be upset any further. But the way she bit on her lower lip tells him otherwise.

“Plans, Loki?” She shrugged. “Oh, yeah.” She laughed bitterly. “That plan I’ve been planning for _–oh_ , I don’t know, maybe two three months, even before Bruce came back. No, big deal. I mean, I didn’t spend days on that plan.” She tossed her purse on her bed and roughly undoes the bun she had perfectly done that morning for the meeting.

Upset is not the proper word for it, he realized that. But she has to be rational about it. She can’t risk lives of people just because she wants to play comic con with them. So, he told him that. “You can’t risk people’s lives just because you want to play comic con with us.”

Her head snapped back at him, her mouth agape, disbelief was there and a flash of anger in her eyes. “Get out of my room.” She said it in a low and quiet voice, void of any emotion and that bought chills down to his spine.

This is a whole new level of mad Darcy, he has seen cursing Darcy, yelling Darcy, ordering everyone around Darcy and blackmailing Darcy, but never had he seen void of all emotion Darcy. He took a step forward, and she took a step back.

“Don’t,” she said coolly. “I might just slap you so hard on your face you’ll be fixing your nose until next week.”

And there’s threatening Darcy. “I’m sorry, I take back all of the things I’ve said.” He has his hands raised cautiously. “I’ll even convince the other’s to continue on the press conference-“

“You don’t get it, do you?” His brain went to a whole new level of panic when he saw a tear fall down from her eye. “Darcy, I’m sorry. Please, I’m sorry.” They’ve just been together, and he can’t believe himself, he’s messing it up already. “Tell me what to do, I’ll fix it. I promise I’ll fix it.” He didn’t know what to say or do to make her feel alright.

“Get out of my room.”

“Darce, love. Please-“

“Get. Out.”

And so he did.


	24. What They Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When realization hits you, it hits you hard.

Loki left Darcy alone, and when he knocked on Steve’s door, he was greeted with a pained expression. The captain let him in and there he saw Clint, hunched over a laptop and playing an online game. Steve grabbed another free laptop that they use to play, he booted it up and they both waited for Clint to finish his game. He’s never really the kind to indulge in Midgardian games, but he found out that it was a better outlet for his anger than sparring with Steve. It was a distraction, but right now he can’t get Darcy out of his mind.

They lost, that was not a surprise. Steve raged on his laptop and broke a few keys on it, but what Clint found surprising was that Loki’s timing was a bit off tonight. “Still haven’t fixed the stitch?”

“Pardon?” Loki asked without looking at the Hawk, the screen flash a big, red _‘Defeated’_ on it.

“You and Darcy,” Clint took a swig from his beer. “She hasn’t forgiven you yet?”

“What’s there to forgive?” Steve asked, “He pointed out something really important. Let’s say that we did continue on with the event and all hell breaks loose, not only will there be civilian casualties, her credibility would be put into question.” He got up from his seat and opened a cabinet. He breaks laptops frequently, so he stores gadgets in the cabinet for instances like this. Tony still hadn’t agreed on making him a computer from spare parts of his suit. He needs something more durable.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Clint agreed. “Girls can be complicated, they see the reason _–sometimes_ , but they still want their feelings to be pampered.”

“That-”,Steve paused, “ _-doesn’t make sense._ ”

“That’s why you’re single,” Clint smiled at him.

“I already apologize to her.” Loki said in a low and quiet voice.

“What exactly did you say?” Clint asked as he leaned over to Loki.

He debated with himself a bit, he didn’t want anyone prying over their relationship, but he has no idea what he should do. He hadn’t been in a lot of relationships; he hadn’t had a relationship ever. There was just no one in Asgard worthy of his affection. With a deep breath, he told the two what had happened and how their conversation went. They did help him in setting up the flowers at the balcony; he believes he can trust them. And they care for Darcy, not much as he does, but they do. When he finished telling them how things went, Steve was moving his head lightly from side to side, and Clint’s mouth was hanging open.

The archer ran a hand over his face. “You told her that?”

He nodded.

“Oh, boy.” Clint was chuckling at him.

“I don’t see what’s funny.” He told him in a cold voice.

“It’s the way you put what you mean in words.” Steve stepped in. “It was a bit –a little bit,” he grimaced. “ _Harsh._ ”

Clint’s laugh finally died down and he spoke up. “And offering her to convince us to change our votes, that is just below the belt.”

“Below the belt?” Loki echoed, not familiar with the expression.

“Unacceptable,” Steve answered him.

“How can that be unacceptable? She wanted the event to happen, and she needed you to agree. I’m sure I can use my talent in making everyone of you agree.” Loki’s brows were furrowed in confusion.

“She wants us to agree because of her terms, she wants us to believe in her capability.” Clint explained to him. “Darcy loves her job, she takes pride in it. You can’t just tell her that you’ll play dirty just so she can get what she wants.”

“But she doesn’t play fair all the time.” Loki reasoned with them.

“She doesn’t play fair against villains, enemies or opponents. But when it comes to us, she’ll never pull the rug under our feet.” Steve told him. “She has her own ethical rules”

He was silent for a while.

Clint cleared his throat, “If you’ll take an advice from a married man, don’t let her fall asleep mad or upset at you.”

 

The flowers don’t seem to be withering, Darcy noticed as she stands at the doorframe of the balcony of their floor. After telling Loki to get out of her room, he got off their floor. She didn’t bother with dinner, she doesn’t have an appetite. She’s just there, giving half an ear to the news that’s playing on the background. She groaned and mentally cursed herself, was she the queen of over reacting or what? Loki has no filter sometimes, but neither does she, and it wouldn’t change –it shouldn’t change just because he’s in a relationship with her now. And it’s wrong to expect him to take her side, because if he would go all psycho again, they’d be fighting at opposite sides, she’s half sure of that. She’s acting like a child, and now that she had realized it, she feels stupid. It makes her question herself if she’s really ready to be in a relationship with a man –God, like Loki. He can be childish, too, but when it comes to getting the job done and done right, he’s centuries more mature than she is.

She ran a hand over her forehead, what if he sees that and he realizes that she isn’t the one for him? Her mind is now working over time, using her insecurities and situations that would be against her, it pushed her to the edge. She turned off the television and threw the remote, she doesn’t know where it lands.

“Darcy,”

She turned and saw Loki standing a few meters away from her. Tears are starting to build up around the corners of her eyes; she just realized that she can easily be replaced. She’s not immortal, she’ll age faster than he will, and she might even wither faster than the flowers he had planted. All she has is a small amount of time with him, and she’s ruining it by being a child. She crossed the gap between them and hugged him tight. “I’m sorry, I was being unreasonable.” His shirt got wet because of her tears.

Loki was more than alarmed, so he returned her embrace as passionate as he can. “Hush, love.” He told her softly. “We both had our faults.”

“I don’t want this to _–to put a dent in our relationship._ ” She looked up at him, and she tried to memorize his green irises, hoping that she’ll remember them until the afterlife.

He gave her a gentle smile, “Nothing can put a dent on our relationship.” He cupped her cheek. “Trust me; it’ll take more than a petty quarrel for me to lose my affection for you.”

She pulled him down to kiss him fervently, bruising and trying to mark her lips on his. He returned the kiss equally. She had made up her mind, she’ll cherish every moment, show him how much she loves him until her dying day. He’s given a hundred years in Midgard, she’ll try to live that long and be with him, as long as he’ll let her.

As the kiss progress, Loki has a feeling that this is more than the fight they had earlier. When he looked back at her eyes, it seemed that she feared the same thing he feared, _mortality_.


	25. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apples, wings and contained anger.

Loki had always thought about it before, but now he’s feeling the pressure more than he did when he thought that he was the only one worrying about it. Knowing that Darcy thinks about their different life span sparked something in him. She wouldn’t be thinking about it if she didn’t want to spend forever with him, right? And he would be glad to spend an eternity with her. As he leaned on the kitchen counter with a golden apple in hand, his brother walked in. “Have you thought about your future with Jane?” He asked.

Thor looked surprised, his younger brother had asked for his council when it comes to Lady Darcy, but this question brings up a lot of issues _–really_ , a lot. He wants to stay in Midgard and protect the realm which Jane loves most, this is her home. But a part of him cannot disregard his responsibility for his home, for his kingdom and the rest of the nine realms. He told Loki the truth. “We haven’t really talked about it.” With that answer it was pretty clear that they have both avoided in talking about it. They’re both unsure of Odin’s reaction to Thor wanting to marry a mortal.

“Do you think she thinks about it?” He asked Thor, both of their gazes focused on the Idunn apple.

“Does Darcy?”

Loki could only chuckle. “The Allfather can easily grant your request, you need only ask, Thor.”

“I’m not sure, if that’s what Jane wants.”

Loki gave away a wistful sound. “Had the two of you ever fought with each other?” Thor shook his head lightly from side to side. “Does she treat each moment with you like it was the last?” His brother nodded. “She wants to be with you, Thor, and she dreads the day she would age and die.” He saw Thor winced when he said the word _‘die’_ , that word has meaning for them now. It has value that can tear them apart. “Take her to Odin, fight for her, fiercer than any battle you had fought in. We spent centuries playing and trying to find comfort on bosoms of different women. Centuries and only now did we found love that help us grow, don’t let go of it.”

“What about you, brother? Father would not be as forgiving when it comes to you.” He sensed Thor’s genuine concern, and he could only return it with a bitter smile.

“Yes, that is true. But you see, I have gained my brother’s trust and love. For me, that is enough.” He looked into his brother’s eyes. “And, I don’t really play fair.” He opened the fridge and put the apple there, cloaking it so that he and Darcy would be able to see it.

 

It was supposed to be just another day at the office, she would do calls, schedule appearances and file reports to Fury, but a certain villain has another thing in mind. She has her communicator stuck in her ear, a gun on her right hand and the ironman glove that Tony gave her as a gift on her left. She barked out orders to the agents, ‘Evacuate everyone in the building.’, ‘Get to the streets to help the civilians.’ And then she asked the AI. “Where’s Jane?”

“Still at the laboratory with Dr. Ross, the elevator on that level is not operating and the exit to the stairs has been blocked.”

She cursed underneath her breath, “Where’s Thor?”

“He is in the streets fighting alongside the others.”

Darcy’s head went down for a moment, and upon seeing the floor and idea popped into her head. “How many floors are there between here and the lab?”

“Two, I would say that it is unwise but there are a couple of doom-bots headed to the laboratory.”

“Thanks, Jarvis.” _‘Just like in cartoons,’_ she mentally told herself and used the glove to put a hole on the floor. She braced herself as she fell two floors down, when she got there Jane and Betty were nowhere in sight but the robots greeted her warmly. Seriously –warmly, with a side step she managed to avoid their laser she used the glove to retaliate, melting half the face of one of the robots and the stomach of the other. “Jane!” She yelled desperately as she half ran and half walked the nearly destroyed laboratory. She found them along with other scientists and assistants near the exit door, one robot got to them and she saw it and grabbed Betty by the arm. She ran towards them and instantly puts a bullet on the robots head. The two women screamed in fear, but she saw relief in their eyes when they saw her.

“Darcy,” Jane called out to her, shaking.

“It’s going to be okay.” She assured them in a calm but authoritative voice. Jane’s never the kind to panic so easily, with what they’ve been through in New Mexico, she kind of has a lid on everything after that. This is different, they have nowhere they can run to and inexperienced in combat. She motioned the two women to get out of the way; she blew open the way to the stair case. But they gave her a worried look. “It’s safe, Tony built the walls of this building to stand even if it got hit by a nuclear bomb. The walls won’t collapse.” The three of them was about to go in, but something got hold of Darcy. She was swung back and her back hit a glass wall.

“That is not how you treat a lady.” A man with a British accent picked her up and carried her over her shoulder. She was about to blast off his head when a robot held her left arm and took the metallic glove off her hand. She managed to raise the gun but the robot crushed it. “Collect the other one.” The man told the robot.

His voice sounded familiar to her, she just can’t remember where she heard him before. The pain was blocking her senses. She felt something sharp puncture her, like a needle, eye lids grew heavy. It wasn’t long before everything started to become blurry. She heard someone scream and fall to the ground. A selfish part of her wished it was Jane. She’s at peace with the other doctor, but they were not really friends. Then, she felt the rushing of the wind over her face. She tried to open her eyes, and she saw the streets and the chaos it contained. She heard something flap. _‘Wings?’_

 

What they expected was a sneak attack, they have thought about the bad guys disguising themselves as a delivery boy or janitor. They never thought that Doom was as theatrical as Loki, he wanted to the whole world to know that he had fucked the Avengers up in their own turf. The target didn’t seem clear at first; they thought the doom-bots were after the technology Tony had developed. It turned out that was only a distraction.

Fury told them about Darcy’s reports and she’s right. The missing mutants had joined Dr. Doom in his plan for world domination. They watched footage of Darcy fighting off robots just to get the people in the lab to safety. Loki’s expression turned hard when he saw her get thrown to a glass wall and fall down to the floor along with the broken glass pieces. A man wearing black pants and black mask that covers the upper half of his face came into view, black wings curled to his back as he walked to Darcy. They have crashed the glass windows to get in. The footage went on and they saw Dr. Ross was taken as well.

When Fury stopped the video the first was to speak was Tony. “I don’t get it,” he said with disbelief looking at Loki and Bruce. “Why are the two of you being so calm?”

“I want to reserve my angry for the right people.” Bruce said through clenched teeth and that was the first time they heard him talk in such a deadly manner.

Loki remained quiet; he didn’t know how to process this. A few days ago, they were talking about her mortality in a sense that she would go old and die. But it didn’t cross his mind that she’ll die at a young age. He feels lost, he knows he should be angry right now, he should be furious, but his fear is gripping on his neck tight. He was there –he was just at the street, how did he not notice the sky? How did he not see someone fly above them? He was the one always so observant in the team. Why couldn’t he have stopped the man?

Then anger rose up from the pit of his stomach like bile, but the anger was directed to his self.

He clasped his hand together over the glass table of the meeting room. He didn’t even realize that everyone was looking at him.


	26. Morningstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnappers demand.

It’s been a while since Darcy had woken up with a banging headache, and this time she’s pissed because she did nothing to merit it. Her eyes flutter open, whatever the man gave her, its doing wonders. She can think straight but not take in everything around her, the room was spinning and her eyes were blurry, there’s also a buzzing sound in her ears. Though she is sure she’s lying down on a mattress, soft enough to make her feel comfortable yet uncomfortable at the same time. She thought that the discomfort didn’t really come from the mattress; it came from the fact that she’s kidnapped.

She collected her thoughts, Doom attacked New York and the tower. She told the agents to evacuate everyone, but why were the staff of the laboratory was still there? They couldn’t have forgotten them. She groaned, she won’t find the answer here. Again, she recalled what happened. She took down three robots and busted the exit door open, someone threw her to a glass wall, got carried by a man wearing a mask, wind blowing, the city viewed from the top, and then black. She placed a hand over her head.

She tried to steel herself, and she felt her senses got pulled together even though it’s not as sharp as she wanted them to be. The spinning had stopped and her eyes can see clearly, only problem now was the ears, but maybe she should just give it a bit more time. With her regained eyesight, she looked around her. She’s in a cell, literally a prison cell. There’s a toilet on the corner with a sink and a mirror, metal bars were up floor to ceiling, the walls are grey, and she noticed that she’s sleeping on a double deck bed. _‘Great, I’m a prisoner and still I won’t get my own cell.’_

The top bed creaked and she heard a groan, from the breathy and pitchy tone of it, she can tell that whoever it was, she’s a girl. A pair of feet appeared from the top, _‘Roomie’s awake.’_ She rolled her eyes, she was actually thinking that she needed some peace and quiet to try and figure things out. The woman must be more hammered than she is; she didn’t realize she was sleeping in a double deck and fell to the ground. When Darcy saw the woman had brown long hair and white coat, her heart started beating fast. She immediately sat up, waiting for the woman to turn to her. She’s afraid to say the wrong name, saying names in this kind of situation can be bad. She watched as the woman placed a hand on her head, and when she turned to see her right, the profile of her face was enough for Darcy to know who she is. “Dr. Ross?”

Betty turned, eyes wide at Darcy, they were both speechless. Assessing each other on why they could be kidnapped. Darcy keeps a lot of information from going in and out from the media, she send reports of Avengers’ mission to the SHIELD, and when she gets hold of an important information, she sends it to Fury. Betty’s been working with Bruce with his cure, and she has worked with him before he has the ability to turn green and mean. The motive was clear.

“I see the princesses are awake,” they both turned to the man with a British accent and wearing only black pants. Yeah, the man has rocking abs, but he doesn’t need to show it to everyone.

Darcy saw him smile, and she instantly remembered where she had heard that voice before and where she had seen that smile. “Lucifer Morningstar.”

“You really are good with the details.” He chuckled.

“Should have known you do the devil’s work.” She helped Betty to sit on her bed, her eyes shows exactly what she feels and that’s not good. “The night club not paying the bills?” She made Betty face her so that the man wouldn’t be able to see the doctor’s paled face. “Nice wings by the way.”

He took off his masked. “The club’s doing well, thank you for asking.” He turned a bit to the side, showing off his wings. “As for these, I thank the senator’s son for this.”

She didn’t have to be a genius to put it all together, volunteered to be experimented on using the genes of an unwilling mutant. She prayed that Kelly goes to hell for what he has done to his son. “So, what do you want?”

“It’s not what I want,” he told her. “It’s what my boss wants.”

“I never thought that you were a _‘minion’_ kind of a guy.”

“Your insults do not affect me.” He said coolly.

“Saying that my insults do not affect you means it affects you.” She remembered her training in this kind of situation; it’s not good to look helpless. When the kidnapper sees total surrender in you, that’s when the negotiations end, they’ll see how desperate you are and they’ll take everything they can get their dirty hands on. Let them see you won’t give up without a fight, but if fight can be avoided you’re open for negotiations. She just hopes that they won’t take them into separate rooms and interrogate both of them. She’s not sure if Betty can handle the situation alone.

He took out a weird looking device from his pocket; it looked like a phone only bulkier. “My boss wants information that the two of you can provide.” He walked nearer to the bars of the cell. “First, he wants to know who the council members of SHIELD are. Second, would be the formula to make Hulk.”

If they weren’t in this kind of a situation, Darcy would do an air fist bumped because she totally hit the nail in the head on this one.

“And if we don’t comply, you’ll kill us.” She said lamely, as if her heart isn’t beating loudly inside her chest and thinking about Loki. ‘Oh, God Loki!’ She screamed inside her head, with everything that is happening to her, she’s hoping he didn’t have any severe injuries from the battle. If she had known this would happen, she would have listened to him last night. She would have stopped working and watched a movie with him, or make out with him, or tell him how much she loves him and how being a mortal sucks because she can’t be with him forever. She’s not even sure now if she’ll be able to see him tomorrow.

“There’s a catch,” a wicked smile appeared on his face, a lump was formed in Darcy’s throat. “My boss doesn’t really need both of the information, like I said, he just wants at least one of them. So, if they give the information about the council members, Dr. Ross will be set free, and if they give the formula in creating the Hulk, you will be set free.” He paused for an effect. “Tell them they have an hour to decide, I don’t like long transactions. Once they made their decision, I’ll wear the communicator you had on so that they can track me, I’ll fly one of you to the place I have in mind and there we will make an exchange. Oh, if they try anything funny, I’ll blow up the one who would stay.”

Betty’s muscles grew tense, and Darcy held on her tight.

He placed the over sized phone inside the cell through the bars. “This has Director Fury’s number and an hour worth of phone call. You can tell them about the conditions.” He winked at them. “You don’t need to worry about being traced.”

“I figured you won’t hand us a traceable phone.” Darcy said to him as she got up and picked it up from the phone. “What is this? Monster phone?” She grimaced.

“You’re awfully calm for someone who might be left to die.” He said to her.

“I told you, I’m just a PR girl. The choice is very much a no brainer.” She watched as he took his leave.

Betty turned to her. “What are we going to do?”

“We’ll get you home as soon as possible.” Darcy said to her, because she is an agent before she became the head of her department.

 

There was no number on the screen, his phone was just ringing and he directed one of his agents to track it down. Tony also went for another computer, doing his magic. The room went still as Fury pick up his phone. “Hello,” his voice was steel like, not giving away a hint of worry. They’re not expecting any call from the kidnappers, this isn’t like the movies. But anything that can lead them where the doctor is and where his agent is, it’s welcomed.

“Hey, boss, miss me?”

Loki quickly rose to his feet; he knocked the swivel chair he was sitting on over. Emotions high and mixed, cramped inside his chest. He can explode any minute.

“It’s nice for you to call, Agent Lewis. I hope this calls mean you’ve escaped and you need someone to pick you up, because I know seven agents who’d be happy to get you.”

They all heard a bitter chuckle from Darcy. “Unfortunately, this is like some kidnap shit we’ve watched from the movies. Lucifer Morningstar is working with someone, he didn’t tell me who, he just said the man wants information.”

“So, we give the information and the two of you are free, seems easy enough.” Fury’s voice was steady. He didn’t sound hopeful but he didn’t sound helpless either.

“Its code brown and code sword.” Darcy used the code they were trained to say whenever villains want information about the council member of the SHIELD and the Hulk formula. She never really thought that she would use them, well not both at the same time. “There’s a catch.”

“There’s always a catch.” Fury already signaled Agent Hill to set up the fake Hulk formula and warn the council members. When she nodded at her boss, she had completed the task with hitting a few buttons.

“Only one of us will be set free.” Her voice cracked a bit.

Natasha cursed in Russian, Steve looked repulsed, Thor was on his feet, pacing, for a moment Tony stopped typing, Clint leaned on the table, Bruce’s eyes shown a hint of green and Loki –he froze. He froze because he knew what call Darcy will make, and then he started shaking his head side to side. “No, no. That won’t do.”

Darcy continued on as if she didn’t hear Loki. “Take code sword with you, he’ll fly Betty with him to the location he wants, he’ll wear my communicator so that you can track him down, and there you would do the exchange and if try anything foolish, he’ll blow up the place I’m in.”

“You can’t decide on your own!” Loki yelled. “We could give him the formula for your release!” Is he really destined to be miserable? He’s only known her for a few months, and loved her for a shorter period of time.

“They don’t really need the information; they have Fury’s number for crying out loud. This is making a statement, it’s them saying that you can’t protect everyone, so they hit us close to home.” she told them. “They want your spirits broken; they want Bruce to lose control or Loki to go bad again. Don’t let them win.” The way she said it, it was almost like she’s pleading.

“Aren’t you letting them win by letting them have you?” Loki tried to work his silver tongue, but his mind is jammed by images of Darcy. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, the way she eats, the way she sleeps, the way she laughs, her mind, her heart, and everything.

“As long as you don’t turn your back against the team, then it’s a win for us.” She knows it’s too much to ask, she didn’t really wish her last moments to be her being selfish, but she knows asking this of him when everything is falling apart is very –very selfish of her. She’s not considering his feelings, the feelings of the whole group. She doesn’t want them to be the one to decide, she knows they can’t. So, she will decide for them. “He says there’s an hour worth of phone calls here, there’s fifteen minutes left. I’ll get Betty.”

They heard a few fuzzy noisy before Betty spoke up. “Bruce –I, I’m sorry. I’m sorry-“

“It’s not your fault, Betty.” He told her calmly. “We’ll find a way around this, just don’t try anything foolish.” His voice was strained.

“Y-yes.”

“We’ll pick you up as soon as we can.”

As Bruce talk to Betty, they still can’t find where they are being kept. Tony was losing his patience; he slammed his hands on the keyboard, making a few agents look at him. He yelled he cursed and even had Jarvis use Veronica and other satellites they can get their hands on. He looked at the agents around him; they were starting to give up. Their typing was starting to slow down. He glared at them. “This is not a fucking soap opera! Get tracking!” That got them moving again in frantic speed. _‘She’s just a girl,_ ’ Tony said to himself. He can’t believe that one of his families is being taken away from him again and he can’t trace the fucking culprit. What kind of a genius is he?

Clint fucking hated Loki, but these past months he had seen the way the God has been around the young girl. And seeing him come undone was too raw for him to see. He’s a man and he knows what’s it like to love, but he doesn’t know what it feels like to love and lose.

Natasha’s heart is not as stone cold as everyone thinks, as Clint wrap his arms around her shoulder, a tear fell from her eyes. Darcy’s her friend, and she had very few of them. She also doesn’t understand why the bad people always go for the good ones. Why do people of pure hearts die at such a young age if not used until corrupted or abused?

Steve was there when Loki got jealous; he’s not sure what else the man can do if his heart gets broken. He’s not only thinking about the suffering he can cause to other people, but the damage that’ll bring his self. Nothing can ruin a changing man than desolation.

Bruce had loved Darcy; he knows everything that is beautiful about her. He’s crazy stupid that he didn’t appreciate her the right away from the very beginning. Sharing mornings with them, he understood why they were perfect for each other. Their level of understanding for each other is impeccable. They know what makes the other tick, they move naturally together behind the kitchen counter, and the way they look at each other. They need to words to say how much they care for each other, they just show it.

Thor knows about Loki’s fear, and to see it unfold right before him is a frightening sight. Destiny is fickle, and it toys with everyone. Its games can be sweet and torturous, and it’s thread –he stopped mid-thought. “Thread,” he muttered. His eyes grew wide. “Brother, the thread!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to those who read my story. I honestly thought that no one would read it. I wrote it in a comic-y style and not like a novel, because sometimes I feel like I want to read something light and positive and would be a simple escape from the everyday stress. This fic is not as amazing as the rest that's there, so I understand that it won't appeal to everyone's taste. I just really want to thank you. All those hits and kudos, and bookmarks and subscribes, also comments (: I feel shy about replying most of the time, I don't know what to say. hehe :). It's heartwarming! Again, thank you!
> 
> The Story is about to end, though I say I want something light and positive, it cross my mind to give it a sad ending, I don't even know why. But I still haven't made up my mind what kind of ending I would give it.
> 
> And will I write again? Yes, with a different style. Moving to a novel like feel. Longer chapters, more detail and improving.


	27. Help Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threads that we can't see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiny's Thread is a folklore that I've read, some cultures have different versions of it. (I'm such a dork!)

_“Brother, the thread!”_ Everyone looked at Thor, thinking that what he’s saying is a lot of nonsense right now. He walked to his brother and patted Loki on his shoulder, making him looked up at him. “The thread!” He repeated, this time more serious and determined to get his point.

“Only Vanirs could do that, Thor.” Loki said to him.

Thor insisted. “I know someone who can.”

Loki’s eyes grew wide, Vanirs are Gods who have mastered sorcery, they are far more intelligent than most of Aesirs. In all of Asgard, there is only one Vanir that lived there, and that is no other than the queen. For a moment, Loki felt hopeful, but then he remembered Odin. He is skeptical if the Allfather would let his mother help him in his time of need. There are also rules in which they have to obey; they cannot meddle with mortals’ destiny. He tried to remember what his mother had told him when he was younger; if a mortals’ fate is tied to a God, he or she will either suffer or be brought to the Realm Eternal. Whichever, he or she plays an important role to whatever’s going to happen. Could Darcy be the reason for Ragnarok?

“We must quickly ask for the Queen’s aide-“before Thor could even finish his sentence, there was a surge of a blinding light on the heli-carrier. Everyone tensed up, the God of Thunder smiled and that gave them a sign that it is not a bad visitor. Thor got out of the conference room, walking fast and all the agents that he would pass by simply moved aside, not wanting to get in his way.

Frigga has been watching over her youngest ever since he had been punished. She would stand next to Heimdall asking the gatekeeper about her sons. She asks about Loki more than Thor, she knows that her eldest is fine with Lady Jane and it helps that he sometimes visits. Unlike the brothers, she sees what the king wants Loki to learn. A simple lesson about companionship and value of life, how one can be scarred upon an untimely death of a loved one. Both have grown to be a better man they used to be, but not both have a pure heart. Darcy can force Loki into a promise, but a sad man is a madman. He cannot orchestrate his fall, nor can he avoid it on his own.

Her dress flow freely with the wind, her breast plate shines and she held her sword close by as she see mortals approaching her with small weapons, she doubts that can harm her.

“Drop your weapon!” A man yelled at her.

“There’s no need to be alarmed,” she smiled at them, hoping that it might ease their worry. “But if it would make you feel easier,” she waved her hand, she glowed unnaturally it made the agents squint their eyes. When their gaze was once again focused on her, they noticed that her armour had disappeared. She’s now wearing only an elegant silver dress that still sways with the breeze. “I am here to see my sons.” She informed them, and each agent gave a confused glance to another.

“Mother!” the sound of Thor’s voice made them turn their heads, he was jogging towards to the woman he called mother. “We urgently need your help.”

“Yes, Heimdall told me.” She walked towards Thor. “How is your brother?”

“You should see him with your bare eyes,” He looked at the agents around him. “Stand down, my friends. This is the Queen of Asgard; I highly doubt that you would want to attack her.” He ushered her mother to the conference room, people looked at them with awe. Amazed how they kept poised at a time of crisis.

The moment Frigga saw Loki, she ran towards him and embraced him tightly. Fighting back salty tears, thinking how ill timed their reunion is. She noticed that he’s not as skinny as he used to be, he’s still not as buff as Thor but there’s change, not only with his physique. She distanced herself to him, enough to see his eyes. Emerald green eyes shine not only with his usual wit but also wisdom. She smiled at him, “This might not be the best time for our reunion, but I’m glad to see you nonetheless.”

He stared down at her, “I feel the same.”

His voice, to her ear, sounded weak and exhausted, as he ran a hand through his hair, she can sense how worried he is. “Heimdall has been keeping an eye on you for me,” she told him. “Ever since you were sent here, I would go to the observatory everyday if I can, and I would ask the gatekeeper about you. I was surprised when he called for me; I came as soon as I could.”

Loki wanted to tell her that she shouldn’t have come, that she didn’t have to bother herself about him. But a part of him was glad that his mother is watching over him, and still not sure whether he should ask for her help. He had been an unruly son and he’s not sure of he deserves her help, but Darcy doesn’t deserve to die. Her younger son was about to open his mouth when someone piped up.

“Director Fury of SHIELD,” Fury held his hand out for a handshake, the queen took it not sure what she should do but followed his lead. “It’s an honor to have you here, your highness, but unfortunately we have a situation that needs tending.”

“That is why I am here; I intend to help in finding Lady Darcy.” Fury cocked an eyebrow at her, and she clearly knows why. “The gatekeeper of Asgard has been telling me about her and my son.”

“That’s creepy.” Tony couldn’t help but commenting. The queen turned to him and he did a not so low bow in front of her. “I am Tony Stark.”

“I think we should move pass the formalities for a moment,” Fury said to them. “How can you help us?”

“That is not how you should speak to a queen.” Thor told him in a stern voice.

“We’re on a time limit here, Thor.” The director reminded the God. “An hour from now, he will be under our radar and we need to formulate for an escape plan for Agent Lewis.”

“I am aware of the urgency of this matter.” Frigga said to him. “I can find Lady Darcy through the _Threads of Destiny_.”

“The what?” Bruce asked, when everyone turned to him, he realized that he said it out loud. “I’m sorry.”

“Each of us is connected to one another with an invisible thread,” Frigga started out her explanation. “It cannot be seen by mortals, it cannot even be seen by some Aesirs,” she received puzzled looks. “Aesirs are the citizens of Asgard. These threads lead us to each other, to people who are destined to meet.”

“That’s why it’s called Threads of Destiny.” Tony concluded, and then asked. “How does this help us in finding Darcy?”

“I am destined to meet her; her thread is connected to me. I can trace where the other end of the thread leads to.” She turned to Loki, “Finding her would be draining for me, I would not be able to teleport, but I can let you see where you can find her. Maybe even give you more energy so you can travel back, but I’m not sure if you’ll be able to. Everything depends on how far you can travel before you exhaust yourself.” She didn’t tell him that her interference might change the future, but she’s still destined to meet the woman, she can tell that Darcy will survive this endeavour.

“He can wear a more advance tracking device and we can pick them up.” Tony said as he runs out of the conference room. “I’ll be back.” He told them.

Loki wasn’t sure how far he can travel using only his energy, he had used up some of it because of the fight earlier, he’s not sure if what’s left is enough for a journey to and fro, he’s not sure if it’s even enough for one journey. Having Jotun blood in him, he has magic in his blood that made him quite a sorcerer; he needs to conserve every bit of magical energy he has and play on his strengths, he didn’t like to admit that. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

“Holy shit!” Clint shouted.

When he opened his eyes once again, everyone was looking at him. He stared at his hand for a moment, a light shade of blue. Thor has a straight face, and for the first time he can’t seem to read what’s inside his head. Clint was at the edge of his seat, Natasha glaring at him, Bruce narrowed his eyes to focus on him, clearly hypothesizing, Steve simply looked confused, and that was how Tony saw them. His brows rose at Loki. “Blue’s a good color on you.”

“I’m trying my best to conserve my energy.” He looked at Frigga expecting a disgusted looked on her face, but all that he saw was a proud smile. A mother is a mother, whether the child came from her womb or not.

“So, you don’t really look like how you look every day?” Steve asked, from the way he phrased his question, it was obvious that he’s having a hard time believing what he is seeing.

“That’s how I look in my Aesir form, this is Jotun. Keeping my Aesir form uses a small amount of magic, and in my Jotun form I learned that my magic is stronger.” He explained to them.

“Wait,” Tony caught their attention. “Wouldn’t Darcy freak out if she sees you like that?”

He hesitated for a moment, but he has nothing to be embarrassed about, she accepts him. “She knows.”

 

_A few days ago_

_Her beer had gone cold, and she looked at Loki, smiling at him. She didn’t need to tell him, he just placed an index finger on the bottle and it became cold again. Her smile became wider. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” He just snorted at her and went back to watching ‘What Dreams May Come’. “What? That’s like the coolest thing you do!” She exclaimed at him._

_“I’ve teleported you, gender bend and fight villains with magical daggers. Cooling a beer is the coolest thing I can do?” He has his brows furrowed._

_“Well, yeah. Ice is kinda cool for me.” She laughed at her own pun and Loki rolled his eyes at her. She put the movie on pause so that she’ll have his full attention. “So, besides ice, what else can you do? Make the ground shake? Make the wind blow harder? Set someone aflame?”_

_He looked at her, blue eyes shining with curiosity and excitement. If she knows, will she leave him? The thought alarmed him, but he had promised to be honest towards her. She deserves that, and he will give everything that she deserves. “The ice isn’t a magic that I have learned from Asgard.”_

_“Yes, I know. You traveled a lot and spread mischief all throughout the nine realms.” She summarized the things that he had told her. They are now trying to get to know each other better. “So, how or where did you learn it? Are there other elements you can control?”_

_“Let me start with the last question; no, I don’t know how to control other elements. The second is a bit complicated; I was born with the ability to make ice. I just learned how to harness it since I was sent here in Midgard.” He explained to her. Telling his self that he has nothing to worry about, Darcy loves him –though, she doesn’t say it exactly. And she has an open mind, she’s very accepting._

_“Born with it?” She looked confused but clearly she’s trying to understand. “What are you? Like Elsa?” He gave her a puzzled expression. “She’s someone who is born with ice powers and it totally freaked her out, she can’t control it because she’s afraid that she might hurt someone. We should watch it sometimes, Frozen has a lot of cool songs, and you’ll like it.” After her babble she said. “So, you’re born with ice powers. Why did you just start polishing it when you got here?”_

_“As you know I’m adopted,” she nodded at him patiently. “And I came from a race that is called Jotuns; they’re frost giants that can create ice out of nothing. What you didn’t know is what they look like.”_

_She smiled at him wittingly. “I’ve read about this before in some mythology book. Oh, I so do not believe their illustrations anymore.” She chuckled lightly. “You don’t look like what they’ve draw. Maybe who drew it was in some kind of acid while he was drawing it.”_

_He sighed._

_She tilted her head to the side, there’s more to the story._

_“This-“he said almost grimacing, “-is not really how I look like, Darcy.”_

_She blinked up at him for a few moments, brows knitted together. “Uh –okay?”_

_He took in a deep breath. “From the book you’ve read, what do they look like?”_

_“Tall –very tall, lean, they’re blue and they have this –tattoo like things in their body.”_

_“Sigils,” he told her. “It’s called sigils.”_

_“Sigils,” she echoed as if testing and tasting the word in her mouth._

_She was staring at a distance, and that worried Loki a bit. Did she felt betrayed?_

_She tried to imagine Loki blue, but she can’t picture it clearly. She shook her head from side to side, not realizing that the man beside her is feeling nervous. When she looked back at him, he wasn’t anticipating what she would say next. “Can you show me?”_

_“Wha-what?” Letting her know is already difficult for him, and showing her? He doesn’t know if he should be delighted about that. Thor knew about his heritage but not once did he asked to see it, he’s afraid or disgusted. He could only imagine what Darcy’s reaction would be.” “I –I don’t think that’s a good idea.”_

_“What? Why?” She sounded disappointed, but he thought that maybe his ears are just playing tricks on him._

_“It’s not really –It’s not, it’s..,”_

_“Not attractive?”_

_“It’s worse than ugly.” He groaned._

_“Hey!” She swat him, “Blue is a nice colour.” She told him and he was reminded her eyes is blue._

_“This is not something like your eyes, love. This is –monstrous.” He said the last word lowly, it was almost a whisper. The stories he heard when he was still a boy replayed in his mind._

_“You’re not monstrous for me,” she told him sweetly and innocently. “And I happen to like blue.”_

_Her reasons are absurd, but the look in her eyes tells him that letting her see his Jotun form matters to her. He wanted to ask her if he can show her another time, but a small part of his brain cried. ‘If not now, when?’ So, he took in a deep breath. “Just know that you have me, even if you won’t want me afterwards.”_

_She rolled her eyes at him. “Drama-lama-Loki.”_

_“I am serious, it’s abominable.”_

_“And I’m serious that you have me, no matter what.” Yes, it’s no matter what now. If he turns evil –which she hopes not to happen, she’ll gladly help him in enslaving the world just to be by his side. But that doesn’t mean she won’t try her best in making him behave, she’ll still try. She’ll give it her best._

_Loki kissed her, deeply as if it’s the last kiss they would ever share again. She wants to tell him, he’s wrong, she won’t leave him, but she knows action speaks louder than words. He got up from the couch, with a sigh his skin started turning blue and sigils appeared on his forehead. His green eyes turned red, but it’s still as soulful as ever. She got up, tentatively._

_He wondered if she would walk away from the calm way she got up from her seat. He could only swallow hard; he tried to avoid her gaze. He saw her lift her hand, was she so repulsed that she would slapped him for spending nights with him without telling of what he really is? He flinched when her hand landed on his cheek gently; it made him look at her. In her eyes, he saw wonder and amazement._

_“You’re cold,” she said with knitted brows. “Is that really supposed to be like that?”_

_“Yes,” he answered her._

_A smile formed on her lips, she slowly tip-toed. Loki thought she just wants to see his sigils, so he bent down to her. Then he realized she was aiming for his lips, he held her wrists to stop her._

_“What do you think you’re doing?”_

_“I’m going to kiss my boyfriend.”_

_“What?”_

_She laughed lightly at him. “I’m yours, nothing can change that.”_

_“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Darcy.”_

_“We don’t always get what we deserve.” She tugged at his neck. “We sometimes get something less or something more. The important thing is, cherishing whatever we have.”_


	28. Acceped Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers tried.

_‘We don’t always get what we deserve. We sometimes get something less or something more. The important thing is, cherishing whatever we have.’_

A chill ran down his neck, a sense of dread fill his lungs. Loki shakes it off; Darcy will still meet his mother. He’s worrying too much, he will take her home. Tony handed him a tracking device, the genius said it’s sturdier to any jamming device and VERONICA –the satellite that he and Bruce created is focused on tracking that device for the time being. He placed it inside his coat. He looked at his mother and nodded, as if saying he is ready.

Frigga turned to Fury, “Is there a place where I can perform magic?”

“You mean a stage?” No one commented to what Tony said.

“What kind of environment do you need?” Fury asked her, phone at hand.

“Just an open space.”

He placed the phone down and pointed outside the window. “I hope the airplane ramp would be adequate.”

She turned to Thor, waiting for him to usher her outside. They experience the same amused and astonished gazes from mortals. It reminded her of the time when they haven’t separated from Midgard, how they were worshipped. She didn’t like being worshipped but she did like the look of amazement in the mortals’ eyes whenever they see magic of some kind. They are stunned by the most basic magic. Frigga had always admired mortals, for their short lives, they seem to learn a lot faster than any race in any realm. Maybe it’s their short lives that let them take a step into uncertainty and challenges that help them grow. They somehow know or learned to value the right things.

With a flick of her wrist, a pouch appeared in her left hand. She opened it, taking blue stones that vividly shine in her palms. Using her Godly strength, she crushed it with her bare hand. She threw the ashes in the air and let the wind carry it. The wind somehow became bleak, giving them a shiver down their spine; some mortals wrap their arms around themselves. She whispered to the wind, chanting the right words for them to listen to her. For the element to let her see, even just for a moment. After a few moments, they let her, granting the request of a humble queen.

Million threads appear before her, different colours and width, moving in different directions and owned by different people. She looked at the threads that are connected to her, each people she had met had different colours which represent them. She smiled as she saw green and red that represent her sons and gold that represents her king. She saw a baby blue thread that she hadn’t seen before. She used her mind’s eye to know where it leads. With her eyes closed, she saw a brunette inside a room with grey walls and metal bars. The girl looked lonely, but it seemed that she had accepted her faith long before this had happened to her. She made sure she got every detail inside the room to help Loki in his teleport. The wind trash, cutting her vision and that made her eyes open up. She saw the baby blue thread’s connection to her sully and the green thread grew dull. Panic rose from her usually calm chest and she knew she can’t change what she had done. It’s too late, she had made a mistake, and she had provoked faith. But if her action had affected their fates, then they must do whatever they can to counter whatever it is that changed.

 

Betty looked at Darcy for the last time, the man named Lucifer was holding her by the arm and her companion just watched them calmly. The younger woman, didn’t fight, didn’t argue, and didn’t make a snarky remark about the man. They were about to leave her inside the cell, but she managed to wrangle herself out of the man’s grip and hug Darcy. “I’m sorry,” she murmured to her. “I’m so sorry.” She didn’t think –not even for a moment, that the Avengers would let Darcy face her demise this day. They never really give up easily, but the girl wouldn’t even be sacrificing herself if it wasn’t because of her.

When the alarm went off inside the tower, Jane was immediately inside her lab and telling her that she should leave everything and come with them to the fire exit. She told them that she had to hide a few files, and it’s important that she hide it. They told her that the whole building will be in an automatic lockdown after three minutes and if they didn’t get to the other side of the exit door they would be locked. She didn’t realized that it took her more than three minutes in hiding the files, her assistant along with Jane’s got stuck with them. One of Jane’s assistant tried to over ride the automatic lock system of the door, but it wasn’t successful. She got annoyed and asked why would there automatic lockdown in the whole building. Jane answered her that it was for the enemies that may want to get inside, if they’re locked at the stairs of the fire exit, they could evacuate safely.

She realized that Tony wasn’t just being paranoid with the automatic lockdown, and SHIELD wasn’t crazy in setting that three minutes evacuation rule when a robot approached them. She didn’t really see how Darcy fought off the robots because she had her head down, scared out of her wits. When the younger woman blasted the door for them, she thought that they were safe already. But the wind got knocked out of her when she saw her body fly across the room and got picked up by a man with massive black wings, smirking at them. She felt someone tug at her, but she was frozen in place, she wasn’t really built for this kind of situation. The last thing she remembered before waking up in the call was feeling something sting her at her thigh.

If she just listened to Jane, then Darcy wouldn’t have to save them, and they wouldn’t be in this kind of situation. People were at the streets, fighting for the safety of other people and all she did was hide her research. She’s selfish, and it isn’t the simple kind of selfish that would be not sharing the last muffin. It’s the kind that would make someone younger than her sacrifice her own life. And she felt sick and disgusted about herself. The man pulled her away, not roughly but there was enough force to pull them apart.

“It’s not your fault.” Darcy told her with a reassuring smile.

_‘It is,’_ a small voice inside of her head said, but she was too ashamed to admit it too Darcy. _‘How could she stay so strong?’_ She wondered to herself, if there’s someone worth saving between the two of them, she thought that it was Darcy. She’s too kind, too selfless.

“This is getting overly too dramatic.” The man commented in a bored voice.

They stepped out of the cell, and out of the room. She was surprised to see that they were in a simple cottage and that the room of the cell was just an extension of it. She watched the man as he typed something in the computer at the door of the room where her companion is. He was setting a bomb that would explode if the weight of the room changed. That made her swallow hard; she looked at the window just beside the cell room. They were at the edge of a cliff, if the bomb explodes and Darcy miraculously survives the explosion, she would fall into abyss. The man knew she was watching, he didn’t bother putting his mask back on.

He cuffed her, “Don’t make this difficult for you or me or her.” He said, pointing to the room where Darcy is. They stepped out of a cottage, the cold air hit her square on the face and she shivered. The snow glowed and she knew that they’re far, far away from home, but then again they could just be in Alaska. She doubts it though; it’s still close to where the Avengers are, it wouldn’t be safe for him, would it? She let out a gasped when he suddenly picked her up and they fly. She saw satellites around the area that must be blocking trace signals. She found it suspicious when they passed by a small village and people saw them but they didn’t do anything. Like it was a normal thing to see every day or maybe they have been used to seeing the man flying and carrying people with him. She suddenly remembered a man that the team talks about with Darcy, that Doom guy who owns a country. When she thought about it, it made perfect sense to her. Here no one would stop him.

She heard a beeping sound from him and that made her brows furrow, he didn’t explained himself, he just flew faster and she screamed because of the shock.

 

They met at the border between Hungary and Latveria. Darcy was right, Tony thought, they are making a statement. This is Doom’s way in telling them that he is now a dictator of the country and he is not afraid in abusing this. He landed smoothly and immediately saw Betty with a winged man; the jet was the next to land. The plan was simple, pass the information, get Betty, and let Loki teleport to Darcy’s location as they do the exchange. Natasha walked out of the jet, holding a flash drive in her hand. Clint was inside and has his hand on a trigger of the jet’s gun, ready to shoot if they’re getting tricked. Honestly, he would pull the trigger if he is ordered to, and he’s praying that he gets the order.

“We got what you asked for.” Natasha said calmly, holding up the drive for the man to see. “Let the girl walk here and I’ll throw it to you.”

“Nice try, Agent Romanov.” Lucifer said with a chuckle. “How about, you throw the drive now.” He’s holding Betty close to him, almost acting like she’s his human shield.

She nodded at him and threw the drive, it landed on the thick snow. He moved to take it, not letting go of Betty. When he picked it up, they heard an alarm coming from the man. He broke into a laugh, nasty and revolting.

“You couldn’t just follow the agreement, huh?” He asked them, the red headed agent didn’t flinch. “That was the alarm of a bomb going off.” This time she glared at him, he knows that they would attack him as soon as he lets go of the scientist. “The chances of Ms. Lewis surviving that would be close to none.”

“How can you be sure?” Tony asked him

“It won’t be fun it I _'drop'_ hints.” He moved quickly, grasping on Betty’s waist with an arm and flying fast to the sky.

“Cheater!” Tony yelled as he went after the man.

Natasha quickly got back to the jet; she pressed the communicator tighter to her ear. “Do you have Loki’s location?”

“No,” Agent Hill told her. “Even the special tracker Tony gave him isn’t working.”

The jet ascend from the ground, she knows what Clint is thinking. If they can’t aide Loki, least they can do is help Tony out with Lucifer. The two flyers wasn’t steady in the air, the marksman was starting to think they’re showing off towards each other. He’s trying to get a clear shot of the man, but it’s either Tony or Betty was in the way. “Tony, give me a clear view of the man. I’ll shoot him and you swoop down to catch Betty.”

“That’s not such a bad idea.” Tony backed away, enough to give Clint a clear shot but not look suspicious.

Natasha saw Clint aiming for the arm; she held his hand and adjusted his aim. The aim was now at the man’s wings, and he can see the rage in Natasha’s eyes. It was scary, because this wasn’t simply about protecting the world for her. It had gotten personal with her. He moved her hand away from his, and steadied the aim. “In three, Tony. One.. Two.. Three..” Clint hit the man, Lucifer let go of Betty. Tony swooped down like an eagle and managed to catch Betty.

They watch as the winged man fall, not caring if he’ll survive.

 

His mother had given him a clear image of where Darcy is, but Frigga had a worried look on her face. The way she embraced him made him nervous, he tried to get her to talk but all she said was he needs to give his best in retrieving Darcy. He nodded at her and promised that they would be back and she would meet the woman he loves.

Natasha called for him to get inside the jet and he followed her. When Tony saw the man with Betty, he told them that he would teleport already. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, he felt the changed of air around him. He felt like he was being sucked in a vacuum with the pressure that was pouring down in his chest. Darcy was definitely in a far location. Between space, time and molecules that make the air, he felt like he was getting lost and might never materialize. He opened his eyes and saw her, standing inside a cell with her arms wrapped around herself, trying to comfort herself. Her cheeks were tears stained; he can tell that what she’s feeling is beyond fear. She was mournful.

He felt his feet materialize with a thud and that made her look to where he was standing.

Darcy couldn’t believe her eyes; Loki was slowly appeared inside the cell. Green and gold smoke danced in the air and all around him, skin sparkling blue. She got up, wanting to run to his arms. She thought that she would never see him again, but there he is. Their bodies met in a tight embrace, she was half crying and half laughing, and then they heard an explosion.

The cell shake, and they almost lost their balance.

“Stay close to me,” Loki told her, he was mustering all the magical energy he has in his body. He can tell that he can only teleport them a short distance, maybe just a few feet out of the explosion, but he can’t see anything outside and he cannot teleport without knowing where he is going.

Another explosion rocked the cell room, they both heard something creaking.

It wasn’t long when gravity took control of their body; Loki grabbed hold of her arm as they fall along the debris of the cell. He saw the cottage where the cell was connected as they plummeted down. He pulled her closer to him. “Close your eyes!” She did as she was told. He’s trying to teleport them to the cottage, but nothing was happening. He was supposed to be able to teleport them, but they were falling and they were falling fast. The distance kept increasing and the cottage is now far away.

Darcy realized nothing was happening, so she opened her eyes and looked at Loki. Being a demi-God, she knows that he will survive the fall and she won’t. She wanted to grow old with him, but whoever’s the boss up there has a different plan for her –for them. She smiled at him, she’s lucky enough, she thought. She got the chance to meet him, got the chance to be with him and got the chance to love him. She always refrained from telling him that she loves him, she wanted to show it to him. Feeling is stronger than hearing; she just hopes that everything she did was enough to make him remember her love for him even just for a century –maybe even just while he stays in Midgard. But perhaps she can let herself say it to him now.

She cupped his face, their eyes met. Green eyes focused on her and it felt like they were suspended in air. Tears start forming in her eyes again, she blinked them away, and she wanted to see his face clearly for the last time. His eyebrows creased and she can see how upset he is, how lonely he is, how much he will miss her. She smiled at him, her reassuring smile. _“I love you.”_

Everything got too dark for Loki to see her.

Everything just gotten dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this to be the end of the story. From the start, the story had always been light, and they always try to understand each other, even compromise to be with each other. They didn't realize from the very start that they actually like each other from the very beginning, but when they did, they grab hold of it. Why the sad ending? It feels so wrong yet it feels so right, for me anyway.
> 
> But I do have a happy ending in mind. I'll attach it to this one, as a series, I think.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Keep posted if you want the happy ending. ;) :)


End file.
